Special Delivery
by kaotic312
Summary: Three very young children, three hapless shinobi. Kotetsu, Izumo and Genma have to survive the invasion into their lives. They're not faring so well ... No Yaoi and T for language.
1. Arrivals

**This is loosely based on the movie THREE MEN AND A BABY. Yep, very loosely. Only with differences. Two major ones at the very least among many others.**

**I own neither the movie rights, story rights, Naruto characters or anything else that might be deemed protected material.**

o.o.o.o.o

The apartment was perfect for them. Since their promotions to jounin status was relatively new none of them had genin teams yet to worry about. Each of them were often out on missions and so they rarely got into each other's way. Their combined paychecks and danger bonuses allowed them to rent an extremely large apartment with all the amenities.

And the women. The women LOVED the apartment. And Kotetsu, Izumo and Genma loved the women. It was the perfect set-up. Until one fateful morning ...

Genma had left on a mission the night before and had left a vague note for Izumo, who'd found it pinned to his bedroom door with a kunai.

"Package arriving sometime today. It's important. And keep the package dry, or I'll gut you. Genma. P.S. Don't tell anyone about it and DON'T FORGET!"

Izumo had snorted and crumpled up the note. Genma was the one who forgot things, not he and Kotetsu. It was Genma who'd forgotten to fill the pantry on his turn. It was Genma who forgot it was his turn to pay the electric bill. Kotetsu was still fuming over the nasty letter from the utility people, and that had been months ago.

Izumo headed out into the village for breakfast. None of the shinobi were good cooks. They ate out most often, it was just easier on them all the way around.

Kotetsu yawned and headed for the shower as he stretched, completely nude. None of the men were shy, nor cared for false modesty. Besides, Genma was gone and he'd heard Izumo's latest girlfriend storm out last night. He had the place to himself.

Kotetsu washed quickly and decided to go for a run this morning. He'd had to hide in the shadows a lot on this last mission, and some of the places he'd had to sit for hours on end had been in the most uncomfortable positions as he waited for his prey. A run would help work out the kinks.

He opened the door and nearly stepped on a small package. Kotetsu scooped it up, saw it was addressed to Genma and threw it on the futon. He left, not noticing the small package slip between the cushions of the futon.

When Izumo returned with food enough for four people he was smiling. The cafe had a new morning hostess and she was just the cutest, sweetest thing. And he'd seen her first. Wait until he 'marked' her on their board. Wouldn't Kotetsu just be livid!

At first, he and Kotetsu and Genma had had some issues about women. Not that they cared so much, but the women tended to get miffed or even worse, tried to play them off on each other in order to arouse jealousy. So they'd set up a secret board. Each woman was marked as personal territory or available. The board was super secret, or the kunoichis they knew would have their balls on a platter.

The jounin chuckled to himself as he jiggled his keys. So absorbed in his 'victory' in meeting the cafe girl first, he missed the tiny chakra signature nearly at his feet. A small gurgle made him stop and open his arms to look down through the packages he was juggling.

A baby grinned up at him. Shocked, Izumo grinned back before the image registered. His grin faded fast as he looked around, searching, but finding no other chakra signatures other than their normal neighbors. He looked down at the infant again, and this time she raised one tiny fist at him as she cooed.

Izumo quickly unlocked the door and dumped the food containers next to the door before scooping up the baby. He held her awkwardly, not knowing how to do this properly. Her head seemed ...unstable. Her neck wobbled a bit and he hurriedly supported her head as she gifted him with a bubbly smile.

He carried her as if she was an exploding tag about to misfire or something extremely fragile. Looking around, he frowned. Where to put her? Finally he headed to Genma's room. Genma was gone and couldn't protest, that was Izumo's thinking.

Izumo paused as he threw an old towel over Genma's expensive comforter. He looked down at the child and grimaced. It was then that he heard the door open. "Kotetsu?! Get the fuc..." Izumo stopped and eyed the infant. She was too young to undersand. "Get the fuck in here!"

And here he stopped cold as a small female voice shouted cheerfully. "Fuk!"

Izumo backed away from the infant. She hadn't, had she? He backed out to the doorway to keep one eye on the waving infant and to also look in the other room.

Kotetsu looked highly uncomfortable as he watched a whirling tornado of pink. It took his mind a moment to register that it was a child. There were TWO of them?

A hand yanked on his trousers and Izumo looked down into the wide dark eyes of a toddler. The young boy, no more than two, held up his hands and grunted. "What do you want?" Izumo shook his head.

Kotetsu warily eyed the whirling pink tornado and moved a lamp out of her way. "I found them on our doorstep asking for their imouto. But I didn't see any other children."

Izumo pointed into Genma's bedroom. "I think I found their baby sister."

"Imouto! The pink whirlagig stopped spinning and ran past Izumo at lightening speed. "Meimei!" She cooed and tickled the baby.

Apparently the little boy didn't like being ignored. His grunting had grown louder and he was now trying to climb Izumo's leg.

"What are they doing here?" Kotetsu looked a bit shell shocked as he watched Izumo try to disengage the young boy's hands from his trousers. It looked like a losing battle. Each time the jounin got one chubby little hand open, the other reattached itself.

"See Ti-ti!" The pink clad toddler grinned over them. "We see Ti-ti? We see Ti-ti now? We now, yes? See Ti-Ti now!" With each word her little voice climbed alarmingly.

Kotetsu eyed Izumo. Izumo eyed Kotetsu. Neither dared to speak.

"OUCH, son of a bitch!" Izumo jumped as the young boy sunk his baby teeth into his ankle.

The boy, startled and frightened began crying piteously. This only started the baby into whimpering and then into a full out cry. The girl though, was laughing and pointing. "Tomo is a son of bitz!" She started running in circles around Genma's bedroom chanting "Tomo is a son of bitz!"

Kotetsu's eye began to twitch. "Are you their Ti-ti?"

Izumo's eyes hardened as he shook his head and awkwardly tried to pat little Tomo on the head. But the child wouldn't stop wailing, and now both hands were up and making grabby fingers at him. He didn't know what to do and touched the little hands with his own.

Tomo's wail went louder and both men winced. "Damn, that's a high pitched cry for a boy." Kotetsu complained.

The child's hands wrapped around Izumo's fingers and pulled. Without thinking it through, the grown man picked up the child. Now, it was good luck that Tomo knew how to be held since Izumo had no unearthly idea how to hold a toddler.

Kotetsu's eyes widened as he watched Tomo's head go down on Izumo's shoulder as the child wrapped himself around the shinobi. "Seems to know you."

"I am NOT their Ti-ti ...er, father." Izumo snapped, then winced as Tomo wiped his nose against his shirt. "Go quiet the other one."

"Shut it!" Kotetsu snapped at the little girl, who listened not at all.

"Sut it! Sut it!" She giggled and then held out her hands to Kotetsu, who backed away quickly rather than get caught in the same trap as his roommate. "Who you? You know Ti-ti? You know my Ti-ti? Do you, huh? Huh?"

"Answer her." Izumo whined. "It might get her to shut up, at least the baby stopped crying."

Kotetsu looked over at the bed and groaned. "I forgot about that one." He looked down at the little girl, now running around his legs and hitting his knees at each pass. He put one hand on her brown hair and she stopped and looked up at him expectantly. "Who are you and where do you come from?"

The little girl put her thumb in her mouth and shrugged.

Izumo looked down at the little face pressed to his chest. "Are you Tomo?"

Tomo nodded and pointed at Kotetsu. "Who dat?"

"Kotetsu." Izumo told him quietly. "I'm Izumo."

The boy nodded and pointed at the infant on the bed "Meimei." Then he pointed at Izumo. "Zu."

The little girl tugged on Kotetsu's sweaty shirt. "You stink." She giggled and held her nose. "You stink worse 'en imouto." Referring to the infant, calling her 'younger sister'.

"Ko!" Pronounced young Tomo as he pointed at Kotetsu.

"At least the brat didn't call me Ti-ti." Grateful to dodge the title of papa. "Are they lost or dumped here?" Kotetsu pondered aloud.

Izumo shrugged, then stilled as the child in his arms leaned back and studied his face. Little hands patted his cheeks, then poked his nose. "Zu nose."

"Helpful aren't they?" Kotetsu muttered, then looked down at the child he still held captive. "What's your name?"

"Kichi. I Kichi!" The little girl in pink pronounced proudly. "Mama tol us Ti-ti here. Is my Ti-ti here? Where Ti-ti? Huh? Where Ti-ti? Mama said."

Izumo blinked hard and tried to avoid the fingers currently poking at his eyes. "Zu eye! Zu eye!" Tomo grinned widely, expecting praise.

"So. Your father lives here?" Kotetsu paled. "How old are you lot?"

"No, ask her when her mother's coming back!" Izumo insisted. "That's the important question."

Kichi slipped away from Kotetsu and tried to climb onto the futon. "I wanna be tall. I wanna be big!"

At this point little Meimei began whimpering and tuning up again. Izumo winced. "Kotetsu, go get the baby."

"Why me?" Snapped the irritated jounin.

Izumo bounced Tomo on his hip. "I already got one." Tomo let out a squeal and began bouncing in the shinobi's arms. "Shit. I think he liked that." He gave the toddler another bounce, and the kid let out a piercing shriek along with a wide grin.

"Shit!" Kichi pronounced, now atop the futon and beginning to jump up and down. "Shit!"

"Watch your language!" Kotetsu protested as he bent over the infant on Genma's bed. "Their mother will kill us."

Izumo grimaced. "After I kill her for dumping these hellions on us. And why us?"

"Mama says we 'long to Ti-ti now. She went bye-bye." Kichi said as she bounced on the futon and lost her balance slightly, only to recover before actually falling. "Uh oh! I almos' fall, you see? Huh? You see. Kotsu I almos' fall!"

"Kotsu?" Kotetsu shook his head sadly. "Better than Ko I guess. Alright moppet. Get in here. Do you know how to calm your sister?"

Kichi nodded. "I good help. Mama says. Mama says I good help. M..."

"Good. Take care of her." Kotetsu pointed at the baby.

"For heaven's sake." Izumo snapped at his roommate. "She's what, two? Don't be a wimp. Take care of them, at least until we can dump them somewhere."

Kotetsu sighed and poked at the infant, unsure what to do. A tiny hand wrapped around his finger and the baby stopped whimpering and smiled at him.

"Good job." Izumo smirked at his friend's unease.

"I didn't do anything!" Kotetsu whispered, afraid to break the spell and make the infant start up again. The baby frowned and the shinobi made a face. All he needed was for ...the child grinned. He made another face and the baby Meimei cooed at him, waving her tiny feet. "Okay, okay, this isn't hard." He muttered hopefully.

"So. If I'm not the father and you're not the father ...does that make Genma the grand champion?" Izumo peered into Tomo's face as if willing the features to show him the child's parentage. But try as he might, he could see nothing familiar. Tomo met him gaze for gaze and smiled, showing off his white little teeth.

Kotetsu shrugged, still making absurd faces at baby Meimei, hoping to keep her distracted. "He might be. I say we take these kids over to his mother's house and let her deal with them until he comes back."

Izumo frowned, something tickling the back of his mind. With a caught breath he hurried over to his bedroom and picked up a crumpled piece of paper from his trashcan. "Wait, wait. Genma left me a message. **Package arriving sometime today. It's important. And keep the package dry, or I'll gut you. Genma. P.S. Don't tell anyone about it and DON'T FORGET!**"

"Package?" Protested Kotetsu as he looked up from the baby. "Very funny about keeping them dry."

Izumo shook his head, then smiled a bit as Tomo shook his head too. He shook his head again, and Tomo nearly rocked himself out of his arms as he shook his head in imitation. "Don't tell anyone about it? How can he dump something like this on us without warning? He could be gone at least a week or so on this mission."

Kotetsu groaned. "I guess this means we can't dump these three on anyone until Genma gets back." Then his eyes widened. "Three? Izumo? Where's Kichi?"

Izumo spun around, making Tomo giggle even as the man searched the room with his eyes. "The front door is open." He said, putting down Tomo and running to check outside. He groaned as he spotted Kichi hanging against the railing and trying to climb her way up. He scooped her up, then swept one hand down in time to catch Tomo as the toddler made a break for it.

He carried both children awkwardly inside and this time locked the door. "Damn. They can open doors."

"Dam! Ooooo! You say bad word! Mama said no say dam. Bad word, you bad man. Go sit in corner." Kichi looked wide-eyed at Izumo.

Kotetsu choked back his laugh since the munchkin had been repeating bad words since she got there, and damn was probably the least offensive one. "So, what's the game plan?"

Izumo shook his head and frowned, watching as Kichi and Tomo went off to explore the apartment. "We can't betray Genma by turning them in to whomever. We'll have to wait."

Kotetsu nodded. Then wrinkled his nose and stared down at the infant still clutching his finger. "I think the baby just crapped."

Izumo swept up Tomo and Kichi and ran toward the kitchen. "I'm feeding these two, you take care of it."

o.o.o.o.o

**See? Not a complete rip off of THREE MEN AND A BABY. Barely. LOL**

**REVIEW please, even if it's a flame ...**


	2. Juice

Kotetsu was out of his element. He stared down at the fussy baby now kicking her little legs for all she was worth. He reached for the diaper pins several times, but just could not bring himself to touch them. He'd undressed her enough to get to the diaper, but that was as far as he could go. He just couldn't do it.

He was about to admit cowardice and call Izumo back in here for the moral support, not that the man knew any more about babies than he did, when he heard the crash in the kitchen. An extremely high pitched wail started two seconds later.

Kotetsu sprinted to the kitchen, more relieved than he could say to leave the poopy baby on the bed. "What's wrong, what happened?" He called out as he rounded the corner before stopping.

Tomo was crying at the top of his lungs, his face scrunched up into a look of anger and misery that would break anyone's heart. The crying baby made grabby fingers at Kotetsu who swooped the child up quickly, the boy wrapped his little arms around his neck the best he could and whimpered against his shoulder as the crying toned down just slightly.

"I few down." Kichi announced, looking like she was scowling. "I hurted myself, see, I hurted. My ew-bow hurts, did you know my ew-bow hurts?" All the while the pink clad child was pointing at her left elbow. "I got boo-boo. Need a ban-age, got a ban-age Kotsu? Kotsu got a ban-age?"

Izumo sighed, the veins next to his eye popping and twitching in obvious agitation. "I turn my back for a moment, to get the food no less, when this hoyden starts climbing the kitchen cabinets. She fell and knocked her elbow."

Kotetsu looked confused as he awkwardly patted Tomo's little back. "So why isn't she crying, what happened to Tomo?" He peered at the girl's elbow, it was barely pinked with no blood or cuts.

"Duce!" Tomo shouted and pointed accusingly at Izumo.

"We don't have juice!" Izumo snapped, making the baby cry harder.

"Duce!" He demanded, looking pitiful in Kotetsu's arms.

"Ban-age!" Kichi wimpered.

The nose-bandaged ninja shrugged at his roommate. "You heard the lad. Go get some juice. It's not that hard."

Izumo thought about cracking open Kotetsu's skull when reality snapped back into place and he smiled. "Right. Juice. On that." On that, he raced to the door and stopped to turn and look at his friend. "Keep them occupied while I'm gone!"

Kotetsu blinked as he realized what had happened. He'd been stuck with ALL three of them at once! "Damn you!"

"Ooooo! Bad word!" Kichi giggled. "You go corner, you go corner now and tink!"

"Tink? Oh, think." Kotetsu rolled his eyes.

"Duce!" Tomo demanded, bouncing up and down angrily in Kotetsu's arms.

"Izumo went to get the juice, he'll be quick." Kotetsu lied, knowing if it had been him he'd be moving at a snail's pace. He just prayed Izumo would have pity on him and move his ass on getting that juice.

Kichi tugged on his pants and he looked down, wincing as Tomo arched his little back and screamed in his ear about the non-existent juice. He couldn't give the child what they didn't have, right? "Yah?"

"Meimei cwying." Kichi pointed back towards Genma's bedroom. "Meimei cwying, right? You know cwying, right? She poo, you know where poo is, right? Do you, huh?"

Kotetsu's head began to pound as he nodded, gritting his teeth all the while. He knew, he'd always known, he'd just been ignoring the baby's cries in the hope she'd disappear or simply stop. Didn't look good on either score though.

Finally, he admitted that he had to do something and being a coward sucked. He put Tomo down on the floor where the boy threw himself on his back and started kicking and screaming. "Wait your turn, she's first." He mumbled and stalked back into Genma's bedroom.

With a bravery he didn't feel, Kotetsu reached for the diaper pins and released them. He unfolded back the diaper while holding his breath. It didn't help. He gagged at the sight that greeted him even as the baby stopped screaming and started kicking wildly. Finally he was forced to take a breath, and the harsh stench nearly knocked him on his ass.

There was nothing for it. This thing had to go. He scooped up the poo with the diaper, but only managed to get the majority of it. Some was still smeared all over the tiny butt. He grimaced and threw the dirty diaper in the trash can by Genma's bed. He then rushed to get a washcloth from the bathroom and wet it, before returning to cleani her better.

The baby now was cooing sweetly at him, kicking her feet like she was having the best time in the world. Kotetsu grimaced and threw the washcloth in the trash after the diaper.

He smiled. Meimei smiled. From the doorway Kichi smiled. Tomo was still having a fit as he'd followed them into the bedroom and was now throwing his fit there. Kotetsu figured the boy wanted the audience, there was no reason to have a fit if no one could see it, right?

Izumo opened the door, wincing as he heard Tomo still screeching bloody murder. He rushed to the kitchen and poured a large glass of juice for the boy. He didn't know what kind to get, and had gotten several. He started with apple, because it was the first one he grabbed out of the bag.

Kotetsu pointed proudly at the no longer crying Meimei and grinned.

Izumo's brow rose and he shook his head. "It stinks in here."

"Serves Genma right."

"You have to put another diaper on her you know, that's why it's called _**changing**_ the baby. Not just stripping the baby. Off with the soiled, on with the clean." Izumo pointed out snidely as he handed Tomo the glass of juice.

The boy slapped at the glass, sending some of the juice slopping over the side to run down Izumo's hand. "Here, you wanted this." He tried to point out reasonably to the sniffling child.

"DUCE! DUCE! DUCE!" Tomo screeched and threw himself back on the floor, kicking his little heels hard against the floorboards.

"Wrong kind?" Kotetsu murmured, puzzled by the display.

Izumo shook his head. "Don't know. I got several though, just in case."

"Milk. Tomo wan milk." Kichi said with a big smile, trying to be helpful.

"He said juice!" Izumo pointed a finger at the child, his eyes narrowing on Kichi.

Kotetsu grinned at his friend's predicament, though he felt for him. He turned to Genma's closet and pulled out an old shirt. One diaper coming up. "Technically, what he said was 'duce', not juice."

Kichi shrugged, unable in her little mind to explain to the men that Tomo always said 'duce' for juice, milk, tea and water. "Tomo wan milk." Was all she could come up with.

Izumo groaned. "We don't have milk."

"My turn to go to the market." Kotetsu smiled, his pleasure in his roommate's discomfort highly evident. "You stay with the terrible threesome this time."

Izumo watched him go, knowing turn about was fair play. He rubbed his stomach absently hoping they'd all stay still and quiet for a while. A very, very long while.

"You gotta a tummy ache Zumo? You make squichy face. You tummy hurt? Huh? Why you tummy hurt?"

Izumo turned his gaze down to the little girl clutching at his pants leg. He handed her the juice glass. "Here, you want some?" Maybe she couldn't talk with her mouth full of juice. Maybe.

Kichi nodded and grabbed the glass. He sighed as he saw it was too big for her and she struggled to tilt it up to drink from it. Juice poured out both sides of her face as she took a small drink. The juice ran down the front of her dress, sloshing onto the floor. At least they were still in Genma's room. The asshole papa. Genma's note had specifically warned them to keep the package 'dry'. Hah. Very funny, jerk.

Little Kichi grinned up at him. "Uh oh. I wet, Zumo. You know I wet? Stick-y. I all messy now." She squatted down and put the still half-full glass of juice on the floor, patting the front of her dress. "Ewwww! Yuck!"

Then the child did something horrible. Izumo watched in disbelief as she looked up at him and wiggled her hands as if she meant he needed to do something about her current predicament. "What?"

"Ewwwww! Yuck!" She repeated, still making grabby fingers at him. He backed away. She followed. "I stick-y!" She yelled, as if he didn't already know that.

In desperation, he looked at the now sleeping baby on the bed. Then over at Tomo still on the floor and crying, did the boy never get tired? And Kichi, stalking him with sticky fingers and clothes. He took a deep breath and then nearly gagged, he eyed the trash can holding the dirty diaper and sighed.

"I need to take out the trash." He said in desperation and made a grab for the trash can. He knotted up the trash bag and ran for the door, shutting and locking it firmly behind him. His hands trembled a moment, then he walked calmly down to the trash bin.

"Ohayo, young man." His elderly neighbor greeted him as he approached. Ayano was sweet as a button and old as the hills. She was sharp though, a long retired kunoichi who rumor had it had been deadlier than Kakashi. Luckily, she was now nearly deaf and he hoped had not heard all the yelling and screaming from their apartment. "Kotetsu get into another screaming fit with Hanako?"

Izumo bit back his grimace. She HAD heard. Or at least she'd heard _something_ amiss. "They're on again and off again." He said, enunciating clearly so she could read his lips. She never mentioned losing her hearing, and he and the others were careful never to bring it up. Besides being a former legend, she made one hell of a great chocolate cake. Twelve layers. It paid to be on Ayano's good side.

Ayano sniffed the air and looked quizzically at the bag Izumo held. He quickly tossed it in with the other garbage and shrugged. "I think Hanako tried to poison Kotetsu last night, he's had an awfully upset stomach today." He lied without a qualm, putting the stinky smell squarely on his roommate's shoulders.

The older woman clucked in sympathy. "If he treated her better, got her a ring say, then she wouldn't be so vindictive. Still, it explains the yelling this morning. Tell him to get better soon and go shopping. Keep the girl or drop her, don't dangle. It's rude. Oh, and get him some crackers or something to help settle his stomach."

Izumo nodded and bid her a good day as he headed back up the stairs. He met Kotetsu on the way up. "I thought you were watching them?" The man carrying the milk hissed at his roommate.

"I had to throw out the messy diaper. It was stinking up the place. I made sure the door was locked behind me, they can't get out. It's taken me less than five minutes. No problem."

Kotetsu nodded, relieved.

The two men opened the door and walked inside. They were smiling until they saw that Tomo was now sitting in the middle of the main room. Playing. Smiling happily and not crying.

"Oh fuck." Izumo's eyes went wide.

Kotetsu's stomach dropped as his mouth went suddenly drier than cotton.

The child had pulled out Izumo's weapon pouch. The special one. Tomo held up a kunai and grinned at them, his little baby fingers perilously close to the razor sharp edges. The edges covered in a quick, silent, deadly poison.

Neither man dared to breathe.


	3. Magic Bandages

Neither Kotetsu nor Izumo dared to move or breathe as they watched the toddler wave the poisoned kunai in the air while grinning widely at them.

Slowly, so as not to startle the child, Izumo began to form hand seals. Kotetsu's vision started to swim as he tried to watch both Tomo and Izumo at the same time. He began to feel a bit woozy before realizing he'd not been breathing.

A second later and there was a 'poof' and Tomo began to wail as his new toy disappeared and in its place was Izumo's headband protector.

Kotetsu gasped and nearly collapsed on the floor, he glanced over at his roommate and noted that the hand now holding the kunai was trembling slightly. "Close call. Nice replacement jutsu, by the way."

"Too close." Izumo muttered and used his shirt sleeve to wipe the sweat from his brow. Taking a deep breath, he noticed Tomo's fingers were heading back toward his special weapon pouch. "Oh no you don't you thieving little monster."

Kotetsu grinned at the tug of war between the toddler and the grown man. Izumo won and Tomo began wailing in earnest. Relieved at the positive, if loud, outcome Kotetsu grabbed the toddler and carried him into the kitchen. "I got milk for him."

"Zumo? Zumo you sick? You sick Zumo? Have a ban-age. Here Zumo, make better." Kichi's concern made Kotetsu grin as he poured out a generous portion of the cold milk for the crying boy struggling in his arms.

"NO!" Izumo sighed. 'I'm not sick. Stop it!"

Kichi would not be deterred and Kotetsu smothered a laugh as he heard her badgering his usually unflappable friend. "Then why you wook sick? Huh? You sit on fwoor and wook sick. You not sick? Huh Zumo? Huh."

Kotetsu frowned as he held the glass of milk for Tomo, but the lad only shook his head back and forth so violently that his whole body was in motion. "No! No! No!"

"It's duce, I mean milk." The shinobi sighed. How did mothers do this crap?

"Motherfucking son of a bitch!" He heard Izumo shout, it was followed by the sound of running feet.

"Muffakeen son a bitz!" Kichi giggled, obviously not recognizing the language because she wasn't scolding Izumo and trying to make him sit in the corner for saying anything bad.

Kotetsu ran with Tomo in his arms to where he saw a shaky Izumo cradle baby MeiMei against his chest. "What happened?" He asked worriedly over the escalating wails of the boy he held.

Izumo placed the giggling infant in the middle of Genma's bed and then grabbed the man's pillows and formed a channel with them, one on each side of the baby. He then slid down to the floor and buried his hands in his face, shaking.

"What?" Kotetsu leaned back, avoiding Tomo's little hands as he was now trying to slap him. "Stop that!" He ordered, but the child just slapped him harder. "No!" Tomo's little lip trembled and then he began to whimper and cry piteously.

Izumo ignored all this, his head still buried in his hands. "I was taking my weapon pouch to put it in the closet. HIGH in the closet and thought I'd check to make sure Genma hadn't left any senbon or anything where the hellions could grab it."

Kotetsu nodded, though Izumo wasn't looking.

"I guess the baby had been wiggling around, kicking or something. She was halfway off the bed and about to fall." Izumo shuddered. "Headfirst."

The image that called up was a horrifying one and Kotetsu shook his head in denial. "We didn't leave her alone that long, did we?"

Izumo snorted. "Apparently _any_ unsupervised time is too much with these children. Maybe all children, who knows? I was an only child."

Kotetsu groaned and bounced Tomo higher into his arms as the toddler had been squirming, trying to get down as he cried angrily. "I was the youngest, but I was a surprise baby. My siblings are all at least a decade older than I am, I might as well have been an only child."

"We're doomed." Izumo groaned and looked up, his gaze slid past Kotetsu and suddenly the man grinned and then began to laugh.

Relieved, Kotetsu turned and looked down. Kichi grinned up at him completely nude except for a diaper and bandages. His bandages. A whole roll by the looks of it. All over her. "Hey, that's mine!" Then winced as Tomo's hand slapped his cheek rather hard.

"Okay. That's enough." He put Tomo on the floor and the boy immediately ran from the room still screaming angrily. "You." He pointed at Kichi. "Where are your clothes?"

"They wet." Kichi goggled up at him, unsure if she was in trouble. Her huge blue-gray eyes filling with tears as her bottom lip poked out. "They wet and stick-y. I tol you they stick-y, you 'member Kotsu? I say I stick-y." Huge tears rolled down her face and Kotetsu groaned, feeling like a monster.

He knelt down next to the child as Izumo's laughter faded and he just sat there, watching, as he grinned like an idiot. "Snared. She's got you now."

"Shut it." Kotetsu muttered to his roommate. "Now, Kichi. Why the bandages?"

The girl was blessedly silent as she mutely pointed at her elbow, her little chin quivering. Kotetsu pushed aside the bandages she'd twined loosely around her little arm and sighed. He remembered how she'd told them she'd hurt her elbow, banging it in the kitchen. Now it wasn't even pink anymore.

"There's nothing here." He told her gently.

"Uh huh!" Kichi nodded so hard her whole body shook, just like Tomo had done earlier. He bit back a grin. She really was a little doll. "See!" She pointed at a perfectly fine elbow. "Boo-boo! I hurted and evee-fing. See the boo-boo Kotsu? You see, huh? You see the boo-boo? I got hurted."

"Huh? Oh, _everything_. Sure, I gotcha." He sighed and brushed a hand over her skin, and the child flinched and closed her eyes dramatically. "But the bandage is magic and makes boo-boos better. It's gone now."

"Reawy?" Kichi grinned, her eyes huge with awe as she peeked once more at her elbow. "Aw gone! It aw gone! Ban-age good, huh Kotsu? It hurted afore though, now it not!" She danced over to Izumo who was grinning like a drunkard. "See Zumo, see, aw gone! Zumo see, huh? Zumo you see?"

Izumo grinned and nodded, not even bothering to try and stop her baby rant. He looked up at Kotetsu. "We're over our heads. We need help. I know Genma said not to tell anyone, but surely there's someone we can trust?"

Kotetsu was tempted, very much so in fact. He wanted to dump this problem on someone else's shoulders. He looked over at Kichi who had managed to climb on the bed and was currently trying to show her infant sister her now 'healed' boo-boo. He sighed. "Much as I hate it. We don't know who to trust because we don't know what Genma's about with all this. Is he really their …papa?" He said the last word as a whisper, but it didn't matter. Little pitchers have large ears.

"Ti-ti! You know my Ti-Ti! I wanna see my Ti-Ti!" Kichi said, standing on the bed and bouncing lightly, making the baby fuss a bit in protest.

Izumo stood and scooped the toddler off the bed before she could bounce off. He was amazed at how light she was in comparison to her brother. "Genma is your papa, and he'll be back in a few days."

Kotetsu shook his head. "We don't know that, Zumo …er, Izumo. Sorry."

The other man shrugged. "You explain it to them then, because I've got nothing. Nothing other than Genma."

"Genma it is then." Kotetsu sighed, feeling like this was a bad idea. "Better him than me."

A loud crash from the kitchen made both men's shoulders slump. Izumo carried Kichi and pointed imperiously at baby MeiMei. Kotetsu nodded in defeat and picked up the baby who smiled happily up at him. Izumo was right, they couldn't leave them alone, not even for a minute.

Kotetsu moved slower, afraid to jostle the infant. She looked breakable to him. He finally reached the kitchen and read the weary resignation in his roommate's face before rounding the corner to look for himself.

Tomo had tried to get some milk. The carton was overturned and he was sitting in a puddle of milk that was now spread over the entire kitchen floor. He looked up angrily up at them. "DUCE!" He demanded and slapped his tiny toddler hands against the milk, splashing it everywhere.

Kotetsu groaned. "I gave you duce, I mean milk. You said NO!" He paused, wondering why in the hell he was trying logic on a toddler.

Kichi shook her head. "Uh oh! Tomo in twouble! Bad Tomo, bad! Kichi good."

Izumo snorted, not buying it for a second. "Riiight." He put her down and reached for a clean dish cloth. Only, he didn't know quite where to start. Milk was everywhere.

"Kichi is so good, right Kotsu! Kichi good girw. I a vewy good girw."

"DUCE!" Tomo wailed, slapping his hands some more in the mess on the floor. Kotetsu watched in resigned horror as milk splashed everything.

The little girl poked at the puddle of milk. "It cowd."

"Cold?" Izumo muttered. "Of course it's cold. It's milk. Only farmers and children drink it warm …oh shit." He closed his eyes. "You didn't warm the milk, did you?"

Kotetsu protested. "Hey, how was I supposed to know? It's not like they came with instructions." He eyed the soaked Tomo and groaned. "Or extra clothing."

A knock on the door interrupted them. Both men looked at each other with wide eyes. "You expecting anyone?" Izumo hissed, but Kotetsu just shook his head.

"Who is it?" Kotetsu stalked over to the door, still carrying baby MeiMei in his arms.

"Delivery!" A man called back. "For Shirano?"

"Shiranui!" Izumo growled, "I told you it was Genma! This is all his fault!"

Kotetsu shook his head. "May have nothing to do with the kids." He freed one hand to open the door, but as it was swinging open he realized he was still carrying MeiMei. And the children were supposed to be a complete secret until Genma returned.

Izumo was quick though, forming the genjutsu hand seals before the delivery men looked up.

"Nice sized cat." The delivery man said, smirking at the sight of the manly shinobi holding a plump house cat.

Looking down at the disguised MeiMei, Kotetsu grinned weakly in response. Why couldn't Izumo had made the child look like something else? Like a dog. Dogs were good.

"Shiranui isn't here. But we have authorization to sign for packages." Kotetsu said calmly, ignoring the cheeky smiles the guy and his partner were shooting him. His reputation was going to sink for this, he just knew it! Stupid Izumo.

"Hey. Is that cat wrapped in bandages and …carrying a towel?" The delivery man asked.

Kotetsu stiffened, not even bothering to look behind him. Kichi. It could only be Kichi disguised as a cat by the genjutsu. "Yah. Special breed of ninja cats."

"Nin-cats?" The other delivery man queried, scratching his chin. "Never heard of them. We get special rates for delivering to the Inuzukas." The man hinted widely.

Kotetsu sighed and tipped the two men more than he'd intended. The men carried in several large boxes and put them next to the door where they were told. "Anything else?" The guy asked.

"No. This is good." Kotetsu pushed them out the door as fast as he could manage and remain civil. Finally, he locked the door and turned to glare at Izumo. "Cats? Cats? What the fuck?"

Kichi ran back into the room with a stack of towels. She couldn't see where she was going and the top towel slipped off and fell at her feet, where she promptly tripped and fell. The noise was horrifying.

"And I thought Tomo could screech." Izumo muttered, holding his hands over his ears.

At the sound of the crying toddler, MeiMei joined in, crying loudly in protest of something that Kotetsu couldn't figure out. Tomo ran into the room and wrapped his milk-soaked self around Izumo's pants leg.

Izumo sighed as he felt the moisture soak right through.

o.o.o.o.o.o

**Yeah. These two are fun to torture. Yep.**


	4. Language, Language

"When is Genma coming home?" Izumo whined from his seat on the couch watching Kichi and Tomo tear up the living room. He barely twitched when Kichi knocked Tomo down and took his 'toy', a pair of rolled up socks. His socks.

"She's a better aim." Kotetsu sighed, watching from his seat and holding baby MeiMei as the child slept.

Izumo nodded. "But he's got more muscle, see?" They watched as Tomo sat on a squealing Kichi and took back his toy.

"Genma won't be back for a week." Kotetsu moaned as the fight between the toddlers knocked into a side table and a lamp wobbled precariously.

"At _least _a week." Izumo groaned, too tired to move. "Why don't you put down the baby and check out the boxes that got delivered?"

Kotetsu shook his head, careful not to startle the infant. "Whenever I put her down, she starts to cry."

"She's asleep now." Izumo pointed out wearily.

Kotetsu just shook his head again. "She knows. Somehow, even asleep, she knows and she wakes up and cries."

Izumo sighed and rubbed his aching head. "The one who doesn't go open the boxes has to make dinner for us all."

"Deal."

Izumo growled low. "I don't mean take-out."

Kotetsu sneered over at him. "Yes you did, you just thought I'd fall for it, do all the work and then watch you order take-out." His gaze narrowed on his roommate. "Cheater."

"Tzzzt. Fine." Izumo said, not admitting guilt. He stood and stretched, then dodged the toddlers as they shot by him. The shinobi reached down and grabbed two little arms to stop them. Bare arms for bare babies. Tomo's clothing was covered in milk and Kichi had already stripped off her own clothing. Now they were both bare except for their diapers. Luckily it was summer and it wasn't too cold in the apartment.

Wait? Diapers? "Oh fuck me." Izumo said almost shrilly.

"Fuk!" Kichi crowed as she chased Tomo a moment, then the two switched and he turned to chase her while both cackled like little banshees. "Fuk!"

"What now?" Kotetsu moaned, not even bothering to say anything about the bad language. With what the two have them had been through all morning, a few bad words wasn't that disasterous.

Izumo pointed, his finger trembling a bit. "They're wearing diapers."

"I can see that, you …oh crap." Kotetsu's stomach turned over. "Genma doesn't have enough shirts to act as diapers for all of them, for a **week**."

"At _least_ a week." Whispered Izumo, now noticing that Tomo's diaper was sagging quite a bit. "I think that one's loaded."

"Crap."

"Maybe." Izumo nodded. "Aren't they too old for diapers?"

Kotetsu shrugged. "How the fuck should I know?"

"Fuk!" Kichi giggled and grabbed Izumo around the knees as she used him as a barrier between herself and Tomo.

"Watch your language." Izumo muttered absently.

Kotetsu sighed. "I will if you will."

The two men gauged each other's strength, purpose of will, abilities, honor and determination. "We're fucked." Izumo sighed.

"We fuk! We fuk!" Kichi crowed. "What fuk? Huh Zumo, what fuk? You say it, you say fuk. What it mean?"

Kotetsu looked stunned and more than slightly appalled. "That's a grown up word. You can't say it."

"Why not?" Kichi grinned, then squealed as her brother tackled her and took away the purloined sock roll. "Mine! Gimme back! Tomo bad, bad Tomo!"

Izumo and Kotetsu both held their breaths, but she didn't return to the subject of the 'grown up' word. "One hundred yen in a box for every grown up word?"

"Yep." Kotetsu agreed, his eyes wide at the near miss. Then he caught a bad whiff as Tomo ran by him. "The boy reeks."

Izumo looked nauseated, but he was the one standing and Kotetsu was the one holding the baby. "Trade?"

"Not a chance in …er, a deep, dark place." He amended. Kotetsu wasn't sure if 'hell' was a bad word, but he didn't want to be the first to put 100 yen in the kitty.

Izumo groaned, then looked at the squealing kids. "Why are they still in diapers?" He bemoaned his fate as he went to collect another shirt of Genmas. With vengeance in his heart, he chose a particularly favorite t-shirt of his missing roommate's that was emblazoned with the name of a favorite band.

"Kichi!" Kotetsu yelled three times before gaining the girl's attention. "How old are you, anyway?"

"I two!" Kichi yelled in delight, stretching up on her tip-toes to her tallest height. "I two now! Wast week I turn two! Did you know that Kotsu? Huh? Mama had a party and evewything. Cake and games and …"

"CAKE!" Tomo yelled, looking like a happy little hellion as he threw both hands up high in the air. "CAKE!"

Izumo rubbed his ears. "Boys should NOT yell that high."

"The voice doesn't change until the teens, I know you know that." Kotetsu groaned. "At least we found another word he knows."

"How old is Tomo anyway?" Izumo asked as he captured the little boy who thought it was a grand game to make the man chase him around the chair. He giggled and squealed in utter delight as he was caught, then kicked his feet to be let down again.

"He two." Kichi held out two fingers to illustrate her point. "We had cake, don't you 'member Zumo? I said. I said we ate cake."

"CAKE!" Squealed Tomo as he struggled to climb out of Izumo's arms.

Kotetsu looked startled, back and forth between the two. "Twins?" He scoffed. "Nah. She talks more."

"And he's a lot bigger. Heavier. They can't be twins. Aren't twins supposed to be the same?" Izumo commented as he put the boy down on a towel and loosened Tomo's diaper. "OH SHIT!" He leaned back and gagged as the sight and smell hit him.

"100 yen." Kotetsu said while striving not to breathe.

Izumo shook his head as he cleaned the baby up the best he could while Tomo kicked his feet and tried to get away. "Shit! He put his foot in it!"

"200 yen."

The beleaguered shinobi glared at the man sitting calmly and holding the still sleeping baby. "They're not bad words, they're descriptive of what is actually down here!"

Kotetsu considered the argument a moment, then nodded. "They're still bad words, but I see your point. 100 yen for both words then?"

"Deal." Izumo nodded as he finished wiping up the boy's bare bottom. "Look, his …it's standing up. I didn't think babies could do that."

Kotetsu leaned forward to look and was nailed in the chest by a stream of pee that shot up and over Izumo's shoulder.

Izumo turned to stare in horror a moment, then started grinning, followed by a distinct chortle. Finally, full out – belly cramping laughter.

"You did that on purpose." Kotetsu growled menacingly.

Izumo only laughed louder, unable to defend himself. Like he could schedule something like that? Much less aim it!

"Bad Tomo!" Kichi scolded, shaking her baby finger at her brother who was grinning widely at them all.

Izumo's merriment wound down and he finally managed to sit back up. "Good aim boy." He said for his roommate's benefit as Kotetsu held out his shirt from his skin in disgust all while trying not to wake baby MeiMei.

"Good?" Kichi queried. "Mama say bad! Bad Tomo. See Zumo? He have pee-pee." She pointed to her brother's body, anxious that the man understand. "Tomo have pee-pee cuz he a boy. Kichi no have pee-pee, right?"

Now uncomfortable, Izumo actually managed a small blush as he hurriedly covered the part of her brother's anatomy she wanted to discuss.

"You a boy, right?" Kichi continued unabated. "You got pee-pee, huh Zumo? You got pee-pee too, right?"

"That's debatable." Kotetsu muttered darkly as he stood, holding the baby in one arm and tenting his shirt away from his skin with the other.

"Ako he say no say pee-pee. You know Ako right Zumo? He my fwiend. You know him? I know Ako and he say NO say pee-pee." Kichi prodded him with her finger while watching him messily wrap Genma's favorite t-shirt around her brother.

Izumo sighed. "I'm afraid I agree with this Ako person. Don't say p... don't say that word, especially around me." He nearly begged.

Kotetsu put the baby on a pile of towels and reached down to pull off his shirt when the infant started fussing. "See? She knows. I don't know how she knows but she always does! She's gonna be ANBU one day, I can tell. She always knows when I put her down."

"I no say it then." Kichi promised solemnly. "I no say pee-pee no more. I no say it no more, right Zumo? Huh? Kichi good girl."

"Yeah, right." Izumo muttered and stood Tomo up just as the make-shift diaper pooled at his feet. "This worked on MeiMei."

"She doesn't stand or run." Kotetsu muttered as he pulled off his shirt with a look of disgust. "We'll have to come up with something else."

"Kichi good. Kichi say pee-pee no more." The little girl continued unabated.

"Good Kichi." Izumo muttered as he got up to capture the now streaking boy as he laughed and zig-zagged across the room. "Come here, Tomo!"

The boy finally zagged when he should have zigged and yelled in utter delight as Izumo scooped him up. "Let's try this again, right kid?"

Tomo screeched his displeasure at being caught as Kotetsu rolled his eyes and picked up the now crying MeiMei.

"Put on a shirt first." Izumo muttered as he put the boy back down to attempt another diaper.

Kotetsu grimaced. "She won't stop crying long enough for me to go get a clean shirt. She always wants to be held."

"Yep. She's a girl." Izumo groused, then winced as one of Tomo's little heels struck his thigh. "Da…. The kid can kick."

"That was almost a bad word." Kotetsu grinned, making a motion with his hand to signify money.

Kichi poked Izumo in the side as he tried to make the t-shirt into a more effective diaper this time. "You know what? Zumo, heh you know what? Ako no say pee-pee. He don't!"

Izumo chuckled. "I thought KICHI no longer said that word."

Kichi pouted. "I say AKO no say it!"

Kotetsu grimaced. "She's a girl too. Do they learn to argue like that in the cradle?"

The little girl poked Zumo again. "Ako says pe-nis. It a pe-nis. Did you know? Huh? Zumo?"

Stunned, both men looked up and Kichi grinned. The little girl was very happy to once more be the center of attention.

"How old is Ako?" Izumo whispered hoarsely.

"Thwee." She held up four fingers, then laboriously pushed one down. "Thwee."

Both Kotetsu and Izumo relaxed a bit at hearing the mysterious Ako was just another child.

"Pe-nis!" Kichi said, pointing at Izumo, though more at his chest thankfully than anything more anatomically correct.

Kotetsu cracked up. "She got that right."

Izumo growled and tried to ignore her. "I say it's a bad word and she owes us 100 yen."

o.o.o.o.o

**If you have any funny baby stories, I wouldn't mind a PM! LOl**


	5. New Resolve

"Damn, this baby shit is expensive!" Izumo ranted as he unpacked the grocery bags. "I didn't know what to get, so I got everything I could. Genma's going to be broke for months just paying us back."

Kotetsu sighed, looking beleaguered as he vainly tried to stop baby MeiMei from screaming in his ear. "More expensive than you thought, that's 200 more yen for the words."

Izumo bit back a string of curse words so vile they would have peeled the wallpaper off the walls. He glared at his roommate, but then relented as he saw the utter exhaustion and defeat on the man's face. "How bad was it while I was gone?"

Kotetsu just shook his head and nodded toward the baby things. "Hurry up and fix this one something to eat, she's about to kill me with this constant crying."

"Let me read the directions first." Izumo snapped, then pointed at another bag. "I bought actual diapers too."

"You remembered to use the transformation jutsu, right? No one recognized you I hope." Kotetsu asked absently as he rummaged through all the bags for the diapers. It was hard trying to pull out things while juggling a screaming and flailing infant without dropping her. "How do mothers manage this?"

Izumo shrugged, having no ready answer. "Okay, this is simple enough. Let me heat up some of this and then we'll be good to go." He said as he opened a can of infant formula. "The girl at the store was really helpful. I told her that my sister had just died and I was clueless. She about melted all over me. Cute too."

"Is THAT why it took you two hours?" Kotetsu looked up, furious. "Do you know the hell I've been through?"

"100 yen."

"Fuck that!" Kotetsu told him, his eyes snapping with murderous intent.

"200 yen."

This time it was Kotetsu who had to bite back a string of vile language. Finally, he unclenched his teeth and spoke slowly and almost rationally. "I think they might have taken a nap. Except every time one of them nodded off, the other would go and wake that one up. Both Kichi and Tomo got REALLY irritable and screamed at each other, at me, and several inanimate objects. Then they both nodded off just as MeiMei tuned up and screamed f…. er, screamed loudly enough to wake the f …er, the dead! That woke both little monsters up again, and they were worse than before!"

Izumo looked around as he finished mixing up the formula. "So where are they?"

Kotetsu snarled, then grimaced as MeiMei drooled down his still-bare chest. "They collapsed. I let them sleep were they fell, rather than risk waking them up. They finally fell out about fifteen minutes before you got home. You were gone two whole fucking hours!"

"300 yen." Izumo said calmly as he held out the bottle to Kotetsu.

The bare-chested, worn out shinobi shook his head and instead of accepting the bottle he thrust the baby into his roommate's arms. "You do it. I'm taking a shower and a nap as well as something for this blasted headache!" He turned to stalk off, but seemed to sense Izumo about to open his mouth. Kotetsu stopped, turned, and glared. "Blasted is NOT a curse word!" He announced, then stomped off.

Izumo shrugged and chuckled as he looked down at MeiMei, who was eagerly sucking down the bottle of formula. "He's grouchy, that's all. Let's not tell Uncle Kotsu that I stopped off for lunch and a stiff drink too. Shhh …our secret!"

MeiMei waved her baby arms at him as if in silent agreement as she drank her formula happily.

o.o.o.o.o

Kotetsu climbed out of the shower, feeling much better. Just being cleaned had helped with the worst of his headache. He stretched, yawned and hung up his towel. Turning to head toward his bed, he stopped cold.

Kichi blinked at him, wearily rubbing her eyes. "Kotsu? Why you naked? You take a baf huh? Did you take a baf?"

The shinobi grabbed his towel with record speed, covering himself quickly. But not quickly enough apparently.

"You got a pe-nis. You know that, huh? Did you know, Kotsu? You gots a pe-nis. It bigger than Tomo." Kichi said, then lost interest and padded away.

Kotetsu nearly fell against the bathroom counter in relief as she left. He saw his hopes for a nap of his own fly away. He dressed in record time and left his room, only to nearly trip over Tomo. Oh, that's right. The kid had curled up right here in the hallway. He stepped gingerly over the kid, hoping he wouldn't wake up.

Breathing a sigh of relief as Tomo slept on peacefully, Kotetsu continued to the main room. He growled low as he saw how easily Izumo was holding MeiMei. The infant was now quiet and calm. Unlike the two hours HE'D been stuck alone with the three kids.

"So. What took two hours exactly?" Kotetsu demanded.

Izumo ignored him, looking for a change in subject. "What was in those boxes that got delivered?"

"They're not addressed to us, they're for Genma."

Izumo frowned and looked pointedly at his roommate. "So are the kids. I say that gives us the right to check out the most recent delivery."

"Point."

Kotetsu stepped around a quietly playing Kichi. He looked down at her in disgust. Sure, now that Izumo was back she was being quiet. Shit. He stepped up to the boxes and reached for a kunai to open the seals with. Only he wasn't wearing his weapons pouch. He'd taken it off when both Kichi and Tomo had kept trying for it. They'd even managed to get it half-open once as he'd been trying to change baby MeiMei.

He sighed, then caught the kunai that Izumo flipped his way. "You need to put yours away too. These hellions are tricky about getting what they want."

Izumo nodded, grinning. "They really got to you didn't they?"

Kotetsu glared at his roommate balefully. "Don't rub that in too hard or I might go out and trail where you've been for the past two hours."

Izumo wisely shut up, though he was still smiling. He looked down at MeiMei who had finished her bottle and was squinching up her eyes. "I think she's sleepy."

"Yah think? She cried for two solid hours, assh …. er, jerk." Kotetsu said as he pulled out some items. "What are you doing?"

"Burping her. The girl at the store said this was essential after feeding." Izumo informed him.

Kotetsu shrugged and held up a yellow fuzzy square thingy. "What's this?"

"Bwankie!" Kichi screeched, making both grown men wince. The little toddler scrambled over to Kotetsu and made grabby fingers to the blanket he was holding up. "Mine, my bwankie!" She cried, her voice spiraling higher and higher. "Give me my BWANKIE!"

Kotetsu dropped the item into her waiting hands and she rewarded him with a high pitched squeal of joy. Both men groaned and peered down the hallway. But Tomo didn't even twitch. Sighing in relief, the two shinobi watched the little girl twirl crazily around the room in a sort of happy-dance.

Curious and suspicious, Izumo put the infant on some towels on the floor and got up to help inspect the rest of the boxes. "If that blanket is hers, do you think the rest of it …"

"Yep." Kotetsu groaned, thinking about all the money they'd spent today as he held up boxes of formula and bottles. Diapers came next. Then clothing.

Izumo groaned as he picked up a ginger haired rag doll. Kichi screeched again as she spied it and Izumo tossed it to her before she could yell again. The happy dance started all over again.

Kotetsu watched the whirling child and sighed. "You know what this means?"

"Yep. We're out a lot of money for no reason." Izumo said, mentally kicking himself for not having checked out the boxes sooner. Then again, shopping had given him a much needed reprieve from the chaos. Maybe the money was well spent after all, especially since he fully intended to force Genma to reimburse him.

"No." Kotetsu stated with forced calm, then sighed. "Look at the clothes."

Izumo did, but didn't understand what his roommate was trying to point out to him.

Kotetsu sighed again, deeper. "There are winter clothing here in this box. And that one has summer stuff. There are enough toys in here to fill a shop. Do you get it yet?"

"No, someone was just being thor…" He stopped and groaned, letting out a pithy curse word that Kotetsu would remind him of later. "They're not here for just a visit, are they?"

Kotetsu held up several pairs of shoes, inwardly marveling at how small they all were. "Everything these kids have are in these boxes. This looks like a permanent move."

Izumo said another word so awful that Kotetsu's eyebrows shot up. "Hey, I'm charging you double for that one!" He stopped though as Izumo held up a sealed envelope.

They both stared at it for long moments, finally Izumo turned it over and they both read the name on the front of the envelope.

"Who the fuck is Mizutoro Sumi?" Kotetsu looked confused as he grabbed the envelope and tore into it. He read for a moment then handed it over to Izumo.

Kotetsu left his roommate to read the note and went over to Kichi, bending down he asked her the name of her doll. The little girl beamed at him and introduced him to Miyu. Kotetsu shook hands with the doll as Kichi watched happily.

Izumo walked over to them and met the doll formally too. "We're in more of a jam than we thought." He said to Kotetsu, though his eyes never left Kichi.

Kotetsu nodded. "We can't fu… er, screw this up. No slip ups. We can tell no one that the kids are here until Genma gets back. Absolutely no one."

Izumo nodded solemnly even as he smiled at Kichi as she pretended to rock her doll to sleep. By silent consensus, the two men backed away to talk privately.

"We have no way of knowing how many people know the kids are here." Izumo whispered.

Kotetsu nodded, thinking along the same lines. "The note mentioned that the mother's family wants the kids dead. But left off any names or locations except for Mizutoro Sumi, I'm thinking that might be Genma. I just can't tell from that note how imminent any danger might actually be."

Izumo agreed with that assessment, nodding. "We don't even know if this is merely a ploy to foist the children off on Genma or not. But we can't look on this as a possible hoax or lie, not if there is any possibility that the danger is real."

"True." Kotetsu whispered. "If the danger isn't real, then fine. But on the off chance that it is, we can NOT let anything happen to them."

"Yeah. Genma would kill us." Izumo said.

Kotetsu looked away a bit startled. He hadn't been thinking about Genma's reaction. Surprised at himself, he realized that he'd only been thinking of the children themselves.

o.o.o.o.o

Shinobi sleep lightly during normal every-day life. When on alert? They sleep very lightly indeed.

The first step into his room had Kotetsu's eyes popping open. He checked for chakra signatures, and recognized that it was one of the toddlers. Sighing, he turned his head to look. There was a light in the hallway because Kichi had thrown a fit about Genma's room being 'too dark' and 'scawy'.

Tomo ran up to Kotetsu's bed and slammed both palms down hard on the mattress, grinning wildly. The weary ninja groaned. "We put you in Genma's bed, kid. What's up?" He recalled how happy both he and Izumo had been when the kid had not awakened when they'd picked him up and carried him from the hall to an actual bed.

"Ko puw." Announced the young toddler, reaching out to pull on Kotetsu's hand. "Puw."

"Puw?" The ninja yawned and tried to disengage his hand from the toddler's grasp as the boy pulled on him. "You mean 'pull'?" The boy screeched his disapproval, making Kotetsu put his hand over the boy's mouth. "Let me sleep kid."

Tomo shook his head wildly and screeched again, managing to grab onto Kotetsu's hand. "PUW!" He demanded.

Kotetsu sighed and got up, wondering what the kid needed. Maybe a diaper change? Food? What?

The ninja padded sleepily after the toddler as Tomo led him out into the main room. Here Tomo let go of Kotetsu's hand and ran around the room, then stopping to grin widely at the bewildered shinobi.

"What do you want kid?" Kotetsu groused, scratching absently under one arm.

Tomo ran up and tackled Kotetsu around the knees and then just as abruptly let go and ran away again. Once more the boy stopped and grinned happily at the older man. Kotetsu dropped his head and sighed. Suddenly, belatedly, he realized that they'd let the boy sleep too long this afternoon. Apparently the boy was now wide awake and wanted to play.

Kotetsu looked over at the kitchen clock. 3 o'clock in the morning. Swell. For a moment, he felt like cursing. Izumo wasn't here to dock him for it, so why not?

Tomo once more grabbed Kotetsu around the knees, laughing like a banshee as he looked up grinning.

The ninja sighed and blinked down at the kid, an answering smile on his own face before he could stop it.

o.o.o.o.o

**Well? Reviews are always welcome, in fact they may be my only addiction. Other than manga/anime of course!**


	6. Crash Landing

Izumo padded blearily from his bedroom as he went to pick up baby MeiMei, crying in her makeshift crib. He'd pulled out one of Genma's dresser drawers, making it into a sleeping area for the baby, lined with blankets and old shirts. He grimaced as he picked her up, noting the pungent odor that let him know that her diaper was no longer fresh.

"Do I change you first? Or feed you?" He muttered, padding into the living room to look for a clean diaper. The baby cried, but didn't answer him. "Fine. Changing first, you reek. Glad those boxes came with powders for you."

Right before stepping into the living room, Izumo paused, startled. His eyes widened as he took in the sight laid out before him. Kotetsu was stretched out on the futon, his long legs hanging over the arm rest, one arm thrown over his eyes. The other arm was wrapped around a sleeping Tomo who was lying on the shinobi's chest.

Kotetsu never moved a muscle, except for his lips. "You going to stand there and watch me, or are you going to feed that child?"

Grimacing, Izumo walked over to the boxes that the men hadn't yet got around to fully unpacking. He grabbed a clean diaper, some whipes and the powder. Since the futon was taken, Izumo put the baby on the floor in order to change her.

MeiMei didn't care that he was tired and irritable though, as she screamed and kicked her tiny baby feet. "Shit kid, I'm trying to help you out here."

"100 yen." Kotetsu said tonelessly.

"This one is too young to repeat words, and the others are asleep. Besides, I think we lost count yesterday." Izumo pointed out as he fought to capture the baby's feet in one hand and change her with the other. "You comfy over there?"

"No." Kotetsu said, still not moving. "My legs are asleep, my back is killing me and I have a headache again. This futon is not as comfortable as I thought it would be. But if I get up, he'll get up too."

Izumo grunted and finished changing the infant girl, who was still not happy with him. She screamed louder as he picked her up and carried her into the kitchen. "I'm getting it, I'm getting it!" He groused. "Damn impatient female."

"200 yen."

Ignoring his roommate, Izumo warmed up the baby's bottle and both men sighed in relief as MeiMei started eating and stopped with the screaming.

Kotetsu sighed deeply. "For such a tiny thing, she sure is loud."

"Good lungs." Izumo yawned and nodded as he sat down in a chair next to the futon. "Tomo's drooling on you."

"I know."

"Why are you two out here?" Izumo asked finally, trying to stifle another yawn and failing. MeiMei whimpered and the ninja turned his wrist up so the bottle was where the infant wanted it to be.

Kotetsu groaned. "Kid woke me up at 3 a.m. wanting to play. No more long naps like that for him. He was raring to go and refused to go back to sleep before after five this morning. I can't believe you didn't hear him. In fact, I _know_ you had to have heard him."

Izumo shook his head, unrepentant. "One of us had to get some sleep, or we'd both be out of commission today."

A word escaped Kotetsu's lips that had Izumo smothering a laugh. "That's 200 yen."

"100."

"200." Izumo insisted, smiling as the baby finished her bottle, he set it aside so he could burp her.

"It was only one word." Kotetsu frowned over at him, finally taking his arm off his eyes.

"It was two words, with a hyphen. And for shame, you know my mother isn't like that." Izumo said with a smile as the baby gave a loud belch. Then he screwed up his face in resignation. "Damn it! I forgot to put a cloth on my shoulder first, now I've got goop all over me, fucking great."

"Serves you right. Asshole. And the 100 yen is worth it." Kotetsu said before his roommate could point out his bad word. "And you owe another 200 too."

"What are we going to do with all this money when we're done?" Izumo asked as he carried the infant back to her make-shift crib.

"Get very, very drunk." Kotetsu sighed as Tomo began to stir for the day. "Right after we murder Genma."

o.o.o.o.o

Later that afternoon, Kotetsu felt much better. Especially since he was not in the apartment and Izumo was stuck with all three kids. He was nearly whistling as he passed by his elderly neighbor, Ayano.

"Oh, Kotetsu!" The retired kunoichi smiled over at him. "How's your stomach? Are you feeling any better?"

The shinobi shrugged, not sure what she meant. Luckily, she kept right on speaking. "I heard you and Hanako fighting the other night. I told Izumo you should marry the girl or forget about her."

Kotetsu shook his head. "Hanako's been out on a mission for the past week and a half." He didn't even address the marriage comment. No sir. Not him.

Ayano frowned, obviously a bit perplexed. "I thought Izumo said that all the yelling coming from your apartment were you and she breaking up? Again."

Oh! Kotetsu gritted his teeth and smiled the best he could. Damn that roommate of his! If Izumo was going to make up stories, he should at least inform him of what those stories were. "No. He's too embarrassed to admit that he and his current girl have been bickering. Loudly."

"Ah, that naughty young man!" Ayano cackled gleefully, shaking a finger at him. "You tell that roommate of yours to straighten up or he'll find himself alone in his old age, you hear me?"

"Yes ma'am!" Kotetsu nodded sharply, a gleam in his eye. Oh yes, he'd be sure to give his roommate the unsolicited advice.

A moment or two later he was unlocking the door and setting their take-out order on the table.

"Two hours? It took you two hours to get take out barbeque and run one simple errand?" Izumo snapped at him.

Kotetsu raised one eyebrow as he caught sight of his roommate. "What's that smeared all over your shirt?"

"Jam." Izumo growled. "From the sandwiches."

"Ah. And the wet spot on your knee?"

"Milk." The man groaned, rolling his tense shoulders. "Courtesy of an improperly closed baby bottle."

Kotetsu grinned and pointed at his nose. "And the …." He trailed off helpfully.

Izumo shoved baby MeiMei into Kotetsu's arms and shot him a death glare. "Markers. From your desk."

Choking, Kotetsu bounced MeiMei playfully as the infant gurgled happily at him. "What, did you fall asleep and the duo attack you with markers?"

"No." Snapped Izumo as his gaze slid from his roommate's guiltily. "I got marked up trying to grab the markers out of Tomo's hands."

A sense of impending doom fell over Kotetsu. "What was the hellion marking up?"

"Your desk." Izumo said calmly, though he was carefully a few steps away in case he needed to move in a hurry.

"Shit."

"And your lamp shade." He continued blithely.

Kotetsu closed his eyes in resignation. "Hanako gave me that lamp."

"So no loss?" Izumo said speculatively.

"Shit, not really." Kotetsu admitted wryly. "Anything else?"

"Your walls. Well, only two of them actually." Izumo admitted. "And you're language wasn't as bad as I'd thought it would be, you got through that only owing 200 yen."

Kotetsu sighed as baby MeiMei waved her tiny fists at him. He grinned down at her, making a funny face that had her laughing at him. "What about the pink tornado?"

"Kichi's been grouchy, but basically easy today." Izumo sighed. "Thank heaven. Tomo is a one man battery. All energy, all the time. He's either in motion, or asleep. There's no inbetween." He opened the take-out containers and sniffed appreciatively. "So, what about your job for the afternoon?"

"Done." Kotesu said as he sat at the table while still holding the baby. He teased her with funny faces as he talked. "I told Shizune that I needed a week off without assignments, for personal reasons. She's cool, doesn't dig too deep."

"And me?" Izumo asked, before taking a bite of his shabu shabu.

"You have a really bad cold." Kotetsu smirked. "It was all I could think of that would work. Even as great as the medics are here in Konoha, they haven't been able to figure out a way to cure the common cold."

Izumo nodded as he took a sip of his tea. "Good idea actually. That frees us both up for a week at least. Though it doesn't bring in the paychecks."

Kotetsu dangled his fingers over the baby's hands and grinned as she tried to capture them. Laughing as she finally wrapped her small fist around his index finger. "How old do you think she is?"

The other man shrugged. "Not sitting up yet, so ….young is all I can guess. Couple of months maybe. Hell, when do kids start sitting upright?"

"100 yen." Kotetsu said, blowing air gently over the baby's hair, making her laugh. "And why would I know anything like that?"

Izumo smirked over at his roommate, about to tease him for his infatuation with the infant girl when a loud CRASH startled all of them. Baby MeiMei jerked, then started crying loudly. Another high-pitched scream echoed throughout the apartment.

Both ninja were down the hallway faster than a normal person could stand up. Their hearts were racing with fear as they rounded the corner and peered anxiously into Izumo's bedroom.

"Fuck, fuck, oh damn …" Izumo panted, rushing in and kneeling down next to a crying and frightened Tomo. He frantically ran his shaking hands over the boy to make sure there were no injuries or blood.

Kotetsu leaned weakly against the doorframe, watching worriedly. "Is he okay?" He asked, holding MeiMei against his chest and rubbing her back trying to soothe the crying baby. He wasn't sure who needed the comforting more, her or him.

Tomo kept crying and pointing at the fallen dresser, red in the face, but looking otherwise unharmed. "I sowwy! I sowwy! Zu? I sowwy!"

Izumo fell onto his back, trying vainly to calm his racing heartbeat. "He's fine. He's fucking fine. Oh shit, that scared ten years off my life."

The toddler crawled over to Izumo and wrapped his arms around the man, still crying piteously.

Kotetsu looked at the fallen dresser, thankful that the drawers had slid open as it fell, probably keeping the child from being crushed. He eyed the two matching brass lamps lying on the floor. HEAVY brass lamps. Visions of what the boy's skull would have looked like if they'd connected with his head made Kotetsu feel distinctly nauseated.

Izumo sat up, holding Tomo tightly to his chest as he tried to calm the boy. And himself.

MeiMei finally settled into an unhappy whimpering, but at least she wasn't crying anymore. Kotetsu kept rubbing her back as he eyed the debris on the floor and tried hard not to think of what could have happened.

"We have ourselves a climber." Izumo chuckled weakly, not feeling the humor. "I've pulled him off the bookshelves at least ten times today. I …I didn't think he could climb the damned dresser. Well shit. How much to I owe the cursing box now?"

Kotetsu shook his head weakly. "Nothing. Call it a free pass on this one." He watched as Tomo sniffled and curled up in Izumo's lap. "Why does Kichi suck her thumb and her twin doesn't? Are they even twins?"

Izumo rolled his eyes at his roommate. "Hell if I know." He paused and frowned, looking around. "That crash would have woken the dead. Where _is _Kichi?"

Sudden worriy had Kotetsu hurrying down the hall to Genma's room. He peeked inside, then sighed with relief. "She slept through it."

Izumo frowned, following behind while holding a still upset little boy. He patted Tomo's back as the boy clung to him like a limpet. "She's been asleep a while now." He put a protesting toddler on the floor and went over to check on the little girl. "Shit."

"What?" Kotetsu asked, worried. Putting out a hand to keep Tomo from following Izumo into the room.

"She's hot. Burning up." Izumo said, wiping back sweat dampened brown hair from the girl's forehead.

Kichi blinked up at him, lethargic. "Zumo?" Was all she said. That more than anything frightened the two ninja. The child usually would not shut up. This quiet was worrisome to say the least.

"Sweetheart? Kichi?" Izumo knelt by the bed, looking into her sleepy eyes. "Do you feel alright?"

Mutely, the little girl shook her head looking absolutely pitiful as she stuck her thumb in her mouth and clutched her doll. "Miyu sick."

Izumo reached out and patted the doll. "Miyu's not sick, you are."

"Uh uh." Kichi whispered, looking flushed. "I not sick."

Kotetsu kicked the door, startling Tomo who grabbed him around the knees. The kid still had tears in his eyes as he stared up at him. Kotetsu sighed unhappily. "We need help."

"Genma said not to tell. And you saw that note." Izumo said weakly, basically pointing out the obvious even though he agreed with his roommate. They did need help.

"Who do we trust the most, that can help?" Kotetsu asked, feeling helpless.

o.o.o.o.o

**Well? And BTW ...my Godson did the thing with the dresser this past week, only it had a t.v. on it. Scared his mother half to death. He's fine. She's still shaky. Bad Tomo ... **


	7. Seeking Help

Izumo put a cool damp washcloth on Kichi's head as the little girl protested, saying it felt "yucky". Helpless to know how to bring down a fever, or what might be causing it, he sat on the bed next to her. Kichi held up her hands and he pulled her into his lap, where she melted into him as boneless as her doll.

"Her fever's worse." Izumo muttered, looking up at Kotetsu who was still standing in the doorway holding baby MeiMei. Meanwhile, Tomo was curled up on the futon drinking his milk. It was times like this that were basically the only time the toddler was ever quiet while awake.

Kotetsu sighed. "We're going to have to bring someone in on this. I hate to say it, but we're screwed. Neither of us know anything about babies. Tomo could have been seriously injured when that fucking dresser fell over, did you see those brass lamps?"

"They could have crushed his skull." Izumo said, swallowing his own nausea at the visual of what could have happened to the boy. "That's another 100 yen by the way. And neither of us know squat about medicine except for punctures, poisons, and broken bones." He said, naming off the most common ninja injuries. Fevers were beyond their understanding except when dealing with battle wounds.

"Mitarashi is definitely not a good idea. I trust her at my back, but not with this." Kotetsu said, speaking of the spiky-haired kunoichi they often worked closely with.

Izumo frowned. "She'd be more clueless than either of us." He shook his head. Anko with a baby? Yeah, when the stars fell out of the sky maybe.

"Hanako would ask too many questions, and I don't trust her not to tell someone just to spite me." Kotetsu sighed, looking down at baby MeiMei, who was yawning. "I'm going to put her down, I think she'll sleep now."

Izumo watched as his roommate put the baby in the make-shift cradle, which was really one of Genma's dresser drawers. He smiled ruefully as he watched the usualy fearsome ninja make funny faces for the infant girl. "Shizune is a medical kunoichi."

"She's also the Hokage's assistant. She won't want to keep it from Tsunade, and she's a stickler for the rules." Kotetsu frowned, watching the baby squirm and then start to fall asleep. "She's fighting it, look her eyes get half-way closed, then she jerks them open again."

"Looks like MeiMei will be a bundle of energy like the other two." Izumo remarked quietly. "Hey go get me some water or something. I'm worried Kichi might be getting dehydrated with this fever."

"Good idea." Kotetsu noted, heading off to the kitchen.

Kichi reached up and pulled on Izumo's hair. "What de-hy-ated mean, huh Zumo? What it mean? It mean somfing bad? What it mean? Huh, Zumo? Zumo, what de-hy-ated mean?"

Izumo chuckled, knowing if he didn't respond she wouldn't give up. She'd just keep asking over and over again. He'd learned that little tidbit on the first day she'd arrived. "It means you need to drink something. You're too dry."

Kichi, blinked up at him with a small pout and flushed face. He wiped her hair out of her face with a frown. She was sweating too much. "I not dwy, see? See Zumo? I not dwy."

"Here." Kotetsu handed the glass to Izumo as it was too big for Kichi's little hands.

"Sweetheart? Here, drink this." Izumo held the glass to the girl's lips and she drank some, then shook her head, not wanting any more. "Please? Drink this and you'll feel better." He hoped.

Kotetsu smothered a grin and looked away. He didn't think it a good idea to point out to his roommate that this was the second time that Izumo had called Kichi 'sweetheart'. Then he frowned as he thought about the children. "We're getting attached."

"Like hell we are." Izumo said gently, his eyes never leaving Kichi as he encouraged her to finish off at least half the large glass of water. "We're just being our thorough selves, as with any mission. When Genma gets back, we fucking hand them over and go on with our lives."

"200 yen." Was the automatic response. Then Kotetsu growled lightly. "How about Kurenai?"

Izumo shrugged. "She's got a lot on her plate, with Asuma gone. And she's not a mother yet."

"She will be soon." Kotetsu said with a small grin, thinking about the heavily pregnant jounin. "If I know her, she's done a LOT of research. Kurenai never goes into any situation without knowing everything she can about it first."

"Point." Izumo said, looking up hopefully. "And she _can_ keep a secret. Just look at how long she'd been seeing Asuma before anyone twigged to it."

Kotetsu nodded. "You know her better than I do, perhaps you should ask her to come over?"

Izumo thought about it a moment, then reluctantly shook his head. "No. You told the Hokage's office that I was sick with a bad cold. You're only taking personal time as far as they know, it won't raise any questions if you go out."

Grimacing, Kotetsu conceded the point. "You'll be stuck with all three until I get back."

Izumo nodded stoically, even as Kichi whimpered in his arms. He looked down at her flushed face, then up at his roommate. "Get going."

"MeiMei will sleep for a while and Tomo should nap now that he's had his milk." Kotetsu stated, then cringed as he heard a loud pitched squeal from the main room. He peeked down the hallway. "Scratch that, he's got his second wind."

"Just go. And hurry back." Izumo gritted his teeth as he gave a fake smile.

o.o.o.o.o

Kotetsu walked quickly, but didn't race through the village, lest he garner some unwanted questions. No need to look suspicious. He was half-way to Kurenai's residence when he walked by a strange group of shinobi, several of them looking to be young genin.

Pausing, he glanced back at the group. Though he no longer worked mainly at the Hokage tower since reaching full jounin status, he still thought he knew every would-be ninja. He and Izumo both had gone over the Academy files so often, they might as well have them memorized. And while that job wasn't his anymore, there should be no genin teams he wasn't familiar with at least.

"They're here for the chuunin exams." The sexy drawl made Kotetsu's hackles rise. He turned with a bad feeling, but kept his expression even.

"Hello Hanako." He said with false cheer.

"Hello Hanako?" The beautiful blond sneered at him. "Hello Hanako? Is that all you have to say to me?"

Kotetsu fought the urge to sigh, knowing that if he did she'd only launch into a louder and longer diatribe. "What do you want me to say?" He asked, hoping to cut this conversation short. He needed to get to Kurenai's, fast.

"Sorry would be good. Any kind of apology actually." She pursed her lips together in a mulish line. He looked at her stern expression, wondering if how he had ever thought her lips luscious? The two of them had been on-again and off-again for quite a while now. But with all that had been going on with the children, he was looking at her like she was a stranger. "First, you show up ten minutes late when you know that …."

The blond kunoichi was beautiful no doubt, but the plump lips covered a sharp tongue and the flashing slate-blue eyes he liked so much? They could cut a man down at a hundred paces for the slightest infraction, there were no peaceful moments with Hanako. He'd found that exciting, but that was a while ago. And while she had an undoubtedly nice figure, it just wasn't enough anymore. Right now, watching her as she listed all the things he should apologize for, he couldn't work up an appreciation for any of her qualities. Not a single one.

"And now you disappear on 'personal time' and don't call or leave a message? Like I'm supposed to wait for you and be available only when …"

"You're right." Kotetsu interrupted her. "You're right. You can do better. Now go find him." He told her rather abruptly, and for the first time, he really meant it.

Hanako caught her breath, something in his expression telling her that he wasn't playing around. That after this, they would never be 'on again'. "Kotetsu?"

"You're right." He told her, anxious to get on with his personal mission. "You don't need me. I'm not good for you."

The kunoichi noted his reluctance to stay, and she caught her breath, actually looking hurt. "You mean it. You fucking actually mean it this time. Is there someone new?"

He nodded, thinking of little MeiMei and wild Tomo along with a sweetly talkative Kichi. Then, finding himself suddenly in the dirt, he looked up at her furious face. The sharpness of the pain told him she might have broken something. But that was okay really, since she was now stalking off. A broken nose was a small price to pay for not having to listen to her screeching for an hour or so.

Rough laughter pulled him from his thoughts and a strong hand reached down to pull him up. He accepted the hand gratefully. Then blinked. He was looking into the face of a stranger.

The man was wearing a headband protector that announced him as a shinobi from the Village Hidden in the Mist. "She seems …spirited." The dark-haired man said, one side of his face nearly hidden with swirling tattoos.

Kotetsu nodded gratefully, though he was on his guard. The Mist village? They didn't usually take part in the chuunin exams. Until about ten years ago there had been rumors about the brutality of their exams, but as they didn't let strangers in, they remained only rumors. Those rumors had ceased really, but not the secrecy. "Thank you."

"Yaichiro." The man offered his name with a smile. Kotetsu offered his own name, though not his family name, and smiled back at the man. Hidden beneath their seeming civility, the two shinobi sized each other up. There was a current, something, underneath the surface that put Kotetsu on edge. This man was dangerous, he was sure. But then again, so was he.

"You might want to watch her. She didn't look too kindly as she left." Yaichiro nodded in the direction of the departed Hanako.

"She looked better when she arrived." Kotetsu said, noncommittally.

The man laughed, slapped the Leaf ninja on the back and went back to his genin group.

Shizune silently appeared beside him, also watching the Mist group. "If Hanako was your 'personal business', I think it's over now. If you're interested, we have several missions you could choose from."

Kotetsu grunted, then shook his head reluctantly. "No. It's not about Hanako."

The Hokage's assistant smiled, making it look like a casual conversation to any onlookers. "The Village Hidden in the Mist changed their minds about participating in the upcoming chuunin exams. We don't know why. It would be good to know what they want."

Kotetsu nodded. He too was curious. But he had three little ones waiting at home for him, plus a probably now desperate Izumo.

"If it's any consolation. She didn't break the nose." The medical nin informed him. "And I have the power to cut short your 'personal leave' time." Shizune said calmly.

Kotetsu sighed, knowing she was speaking the truth. The Hokage tower staff must be stretched thin, what with the unexpected arrival of the Mist ninja. It made him feel guilty. Damn Genma for putting him in this position!

"Just how sick is Izumo?" Shizune continued, ignoring Kotetsu's unhappy look.

"Sick." Kotetsu grunted. This was getting messy. Duty rivaled the need to keep Genma's secret.

"Where are you heading?" She asked, reluctantly stepping away so he could pass.

Not wanting to add another lie to his mounting pile of transgressions, Kotestu told her the truth. "I have to ask Kurenai some things."

Shizune's smile turned real as she chuckled. "You're out of luck, shinobi. Kurenai is in labor as we speak."

"Shit!" Kotetsu groused, gritting his teeth.

Surprised, Shizune studied him. "It's that important?"

"To me, yeah." Kotetsu answered in a round-about way. He glanced over at the Mist ninja once more. Maybe he could talk Izumo into watching the kids while he checked out their visitors.

"By the way, does the name Mizutoro Sumi mean anything to you?" Shizune asked, keeping her voice down.

Startled, Kotetsu snapped his head around to stare at her.

Shizune straightened up, narrowing her eyes on him. "Damn, it does mean something to you, doesn't it?"

Kotetsu shook his head. "Not here."

The Hokage's assistant nodded. "We need to talk. Some of our Mist visitors have been asking discretely around about this individual."

"Oh really?" Kotetsu murmured. What did that mean? Did the children's mother come from the Mist village? If so, did that mean the woman's family had tracked the children here to Konoha? Lightening quick, Kotetsu made a decision. He spoke in a casual voice to her. "Come back to the apartment with me. I think Izumo's cold is worse than I thought."

Shizune, bless her heart, didn't skip a beat. "We can't cure the cold, you know that. But I'll be glad to peek in on him." Her eyes though, were staring flat out at him. She knew there was more to the request.

The two walked off together, not unaware that they were being watched. Yaichiro of the Mist village cut his eyes away, after marking which way the duo had left. It was probably nothing. But …this Kotetsu had fought with his girlfriend, and lost. And yet he'd smelled faintly of baby powder. Was he a father, with children at home. Or had they located the missing children at long last? These small things didn't mean that this Kotetsu knew where those damned children were hidden, but Yaichiro was going to check him out anyway.

o.o.o.o.o

Kotetsu and Shizune didn't speak all the way back to the apartment. But he knew she could sense his tension. She was battle ready when he unlocked the door and ushered her inside.

Once in the apartment, he locked the door and then turned. Shizune was staring gape jawed at the place. Kotetsu followed her gaze and then groaned heavily.

"Did it snow in here?" The medical kunoichi asked, not even bothering to hide her grin.

A screech filled the apartment from somewhere down the hall. The sound of running feet preceded a nude Tomo as he ran through the main room to wrap his arms around Kotetsu's legs. The boy was covered from head to foot in powder. From the look of the apartment, it wasn't only himself he'd covered.

Shizune walked over to the table and shook her head in mute wonder at the drifts of white powder along the surface. It trailed over to the futon, and then to some large boxes and finally down the hallway.

Izumo came around the corner, looking furious. "You little hellion, get back in that bathroom."

"No baff! No baff!" Tomo squealed again and let go of Kotetsu to run around in circles happy as a lark. A nude lark.

Shizune smothered a laugh by pursing her lips hard, then she turned shining eyes on Kotetsu. "Personal time?"

He smiled wanly.

The Hokage's assistant watched as Izumo chased Tomo, finally catching the wriggling bundle of energy. "And a bad cold?"

Izumo stood there, watching the two of them as Tomo wriggled around and tried to launch himself from the man's arms. "I thought Kurenai?"

"She's in labor. And things have changed." Kotetsu said, his smile fading. "Someone is in town looking for Mizutoro Sumi."

"Someone?" Izumo's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Mist Village shinobi." Kotetsu said with a hard glint in his eye.

"Who is Mizutoro Sumi?" Shizune asked. "And what's with the boy?"

Izumo shook his head. "All good questions, but …you're a medic and we need you."

Shizune nodded and followed him, looking puzzled. At the door of Genma's room, she saw the flushed and feverish looking Kichi. Drawing in a sharp breath, she looked around the room and noted the sleeping infant in the dresser drawer.

Turning on the two hapless males, and the still wriggling toddler, she pinned them with a hard glare. "Start talking."

o.o.o.o.o

**Well? Hope you liked it! The real Tomo did the thing with the powder this week. His mother sent me the pictures! LOL**


	8. Mizutoro Sumi?

Izumo tried to get some more water into Kichi as his roommate tried to explain the situation to Shizune

"Explanations later." Izumo insisted as Kotetsu pushed Shizune toward the sick toddler. "Kichi is sick."

Shizune's eye twitched, as if she couldn't see _that_ for herself. The little girl looked to be no more than two and was bright red in the cheeks and feverish looking, her brunette hair matted with sweat to her forehead. "What was your first clue?"

"Sarcasm later." Izumo tried to turn Kichi to Shizune, but the little girl clung to him like a life-line.

"Zumo? I not sick, you 'member? I not sick!" Kichi's voice lacked it's usual volume and vivacity, but the word count didn't go down. "Don't you 'member? Miyu sick, not Kichi. Huh? You fo-get, Zumo?"

Shizune was more than a little stunned to see the jounin place his hands over the doll, whom she guessed was Miyu. "Yes, sweetheat. Miyu is sick. So let the nice lady take a look at you while I give Miyu some medicine"

Kotetsu felt the wonder of Shizune's look thrown back at him, but he gave no indication that he found anything strange in a confirmed ninja bachelor playing nursemaid to a doll.

"No!" The answer was swift and the doll was reeled in to her small chest as Kichi pulled Miyu to 'safety'. "No me-sin! No me-sin! Miyu don't like me-sin!"

"Shhh, shhhh …." Izumo hurried to comfort the child as big tears plopped down her flushed face. "Our medicine is magic, like our bandages. You remember the bandages? They didn't hurt, now did they?"

Kotetsu goggled at his roommates ingenious words. Back on their first day here, was it truly only yesterday? Bah! Well, Kichi had bumped her elbow and had thought it the worst wound ever and had gotten into Kotetsu's supplies of bandages and wrapped nearly all of them around her arm. When they'd shown her that the "wound" was gone, Kichi had thought the bandages to be "magic".

Shizune didn't know about the magic bandages, but she did know about very young patients. Slowly, with no sudden moves, she approached with a soft smile and soothing voice. She cooed over the doll Miyu and Kichi let her nearer, even though the toddler was still eyeing the medical kunoichi with deep suspicion.

A loud clatter and a wail of frustration and anger came from the living area and Kotetsu closed his eyes and shuddered at what he might find when he turned to look. The noise also startled the sleeping Meimei, who didn't like being woken up before she was ready. The wailing of the baby had Kotetsu leaping forward to pick her up, cuddling her close as he tried to comfort the infant girl.

"Aren't you going to see what Tomo has destroyed now?" Izumo quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Hell no." Kotetsu said in a light and soothing voice, his focus on baby Meimei. "Shizune has that one and I have this one. That leaves you to beard the beast in the den."

Izumo frowned sharply. "100 yen."

Shizune looked up startled. "You're going to charge a 100 yen to go look after the powder covered child we passed on the way in here?"

"No, the 100 yen was for the word." Izumo grumped as he climbed off the bed, or at least tried to do so. As he put his feet on the side of the bed, Kichi caught wind that he was leaving her with the stranger. Wailing, she launched herself at him.

"The word? Oh never mind." Shizune frowned. "Hold her still, will you?"

Izumo crossed his eyes at Kotetsu, who mouthed a very ugly word or three at him before heading out to see what Tomo was now banging against the wall.

"That's 300 yen!" Izumo called after the departing Kotetsu, who was still holding the fussy baby.

"Cheater! I didn't say the words!"

"You mouthed them, close enough!" Izumo called back, then winced as Kichi screeched directly into his ear. "Now, sweetie, hold still for the nice lady."

"No me-sin! No me-sin! No me-sin!" The chant went on and on and on, a never ending litany and Izumo rolled his eyes. Maybe he would have been better off going after Tomo himself.

"Put that down!" The words were sharp and imperious, an order meant to be obeyed. Neither Izumo nor Shizune could see what was happening in the other room. Their eyes connected as the banging sound stopped. Then Izumo smiled and Shizune shook her head in disgust as the banging started back up again, louder than before.

"I said PUT THAT DOWN!"

Apparently Kotetsu didn't have authority, because the banging didn't even slow this time.

Shizune couldn't stand it anymore and called out to the jounin. "What is he doing out there?" She asked as she continued to run her hands gently over the squirming little girl.

A pause, then a loud sigh. "He's pulled out the screwdriver set from the kitchen and is using them as drumsticks."

"Oh." Izumo cracked a grin.

"On the sound system speakers."

"Oh!" Izumo's grin disappeared instantly. "BOY STOP THAT!"

The banging stopped, then started again, but with a different sound. As if Tomo was banging on something different now. Izumo cocked his head to one side. "What's he doing now?"

Kotetsu appeared back in the room, leaning against the door frame as he patted baby Meimei on the back. He gave his roommate a slow smirk. "I'm letting him use Genma's framed band posters for a drum set, took them right off the wall."

Izumo nodded as Shizune nearly choked. She turned to stare at the two of them. "Are you crazy? Genma takes those things seriously." She heard the sound of something cracking in the next room. "He's going to kill you both!" The kunoichi predicted.

Kotetsu merely shrugged and grinned. "Serves him right."

Izumo nodded. "Besides, what father wouldn't want to pass something that means so much to him along to his son?"

Shizune caught her breath. "Son? Genma? Our Genma?" She pointed at the two little girls. "Daughters?"

Kotetsu and Izumo both nodded slowly as the adults fell silent, contemplating the thought. The apartment now only held the sound of Kichi's protests, Meimei's fussing, and Tomo's destruction.

o.o.o.o.o

Kasaya Maru struggled to breath. It hurt. It hurt badly. She held her left arm in tight to her body, not sure she could even use it anymore. The burning in her chest made her fear that more than one rib was broken as well.

Breathing, though hard and painful, was more than the others could do. One brilliant blue eye cracked open, for the other was swollen shut. She glared in triumph down at her would-be assassins.

The two men were dead. Who would have thought it possible? One lone chuunin kunoichi considered weak in her own village, hell …her own family! Defeating two assassins, one a recently promoted special jounin? Impossible. Well, here she was, standing triumphant over the impossible.

She spit on one of the bodies in disgust. The man had once been willing to court her, claiming her past indiscretions were of no importance to him. He'd even played with the children on occasion, telling her that they were 'charming'.

Maru leaned down and pulled her weapon from the man's throat. She daren't leave it behind. She would need it again, she was sure. When he didn't hear back from his friends, her darling brother would only send more after her.

"Asshole." She coughed as the word ground out through her dry throat. It wasn't so much that he'd been willing to hunt her down and kill her at her brother's request. No. It was that he'd expected the children to still be with her, and he would have slain them too.

Suddenly she wished she could kill him all over again. Only the thought of these men backtracking to discover where she'd stashed the children had kept her fighting, even though she'd been outmatched. Only the thought of their sweet faces had given her the strength to prevail.

Maru leaned against a nearby tree and took stock of her injuries. She'd won, but she knew deep in her heart that she was dying. Already she could feel the weakness of bloodloss and her limbs were going numb at an alarming rate.

Still, she'd managed to lead the assassins in the wrong direction, she was only a mile or two from the border to the next country. Maru nodded to herself as her back slid down the rough bark of the tree trunk. She'd given her children time and an escape. She only prayed that their father would protect them and keep them safer than she'd been able to do.

A sound to her left had her swinging her head in that direction, but already her vision was fogging. Another assassin? Well wasn't that just peachy? Where Maru found the strength to climb back on her feet, she wasn't sure. But the memory of her children's laughter goaded her forward, weapons at the ready.

o.o.o.o.o

"Well?" Izumo asked anxiously, worry evident in his eyes.

Shizune washed her hands in the sink. "Lovely child."

Kotetsu snorted and rocked baby Meimei as he fed her a bottle. The infant waved her little hands at him happily. "Chatterbox." He commented dryly. "You only got a portion of it."

"But how sick is she?" Izumo ran one hand half-hazardly through his hair.

"You need a haircut." Shizune pointed out as she dried her hands. "Now, tell me what is going on? Who is Mizutoro Sumi and why are ninja from the Mist village suddenly here for the chuunin exams? More important, why are they looking for this Mizutoro fellow?"

Kotetsu jerked his head over toward the boxes piled next to their entrance way. "We put the note back in the box. It was the only way to keep Tomo from reaching it."

Shizune looked at the box, then looked at Kotetsu as if he were an idiot. "Just put it out of his reach. Simple."

"The boy is a climber." Kotetsu commented dryly. "Height is no obstacle. Opening a box taller than he is still seems to deter him though. For the moment anyway."

The kunoichi leaned out of the kitchen area to look into the living area. Drifts of powder still coated the room as the little boy padded quietly over to them. He was at least wearing a diaper now, Izumo had been able to tackle him earlier, though it had been quite a struggle.

"Duce!" Tomo demanded imperiously, his hands up and making grabby fingers at them.

Izumo sighed and went to pour and heat some milk for the boy.

Shizune watched with an awed expression. "How long did you say you'd had these children?"

"Yesterday." Kotetsu answered as he gave a jaw-cracking yawn.

"They've domesticated you both in just a day? Impressive." Shizune said drolly.

"Domesticated my ass." Izumo muttered, even as he handed Tomo his milk. The toddler held up his hands and the jounin picked him up, the boy drinking his milk while wrapped around the shinobi.

Kotetsu yawned again. "100 yen."

"What's wrong with Kichi?" Izumo asked, worry still evident in his eyes though it had finally sunk in that Shizune didn't look worried, so it couldn't be _too_ bad. Right?

The medical kunoichi shrugged lightly. "Fifth Disease."

Both shinobi stilled at the word 'disease' and went pasty white in the face. Izumo swayed unsteadily, drawing a drowsy protest from Tomo. The boy clutched his bottle with one hand and Izumo's hair with the other.

Seeing the men's sudden terror, Shizune rushed to explain. "It's a harmless viral illness, that's all."

"VIRUS?" Izumo whispered. "But medical ninjutsu doesn't treat viruses." He looked utterly appalled, and scared.

Kotetsu swallowed hard, not looking much better than his roommate. "Is she …is she going to be okay?"

"STOP." Shizune's voice was not raised, but still rang through the apartment clear as a bell. "It's a simple childhood illness that will run its course."

"You're sure?" Izumo asked breathlessly.

Shizune gave him a hard stare and he had the grace to look away and mumble an apology. "Unless any of the children have an underlying illness, this should be a self-limiting outbreak."

Kotetsu stiffened, pulling Meimei closer to his chest. "All the children will get it? Can't we isolate Kichi or something?"

The kunoichi sighed. "The contagious period was one or two days BEFORE the fever manifested. If it's going to spread, it's already done so. Trust me." She sat down at the kitchen table. "You two might get it too, just be aware. Depends."

"But what about …"

Shizune lifted one hand to forestall Izumo's next question. "I'll leave detailed instructions and make sure you get all the medicine you need."

"I thought you couldn't treat a virus?" Kotetsu asked, puzzled. "What medicine?"

"Fever reducer, that sort of theing. Also something for the itching, if it happens. Odds are out of all of you, someone will manifest the tell-tale rash. Not everyone does, but someone will, I'm sure." Shizune sighed. "Now. Can we get back to the explanations?"

"There was a note, came with the boxes." Kotetsu said wearily. "It explained how the children's family were hunting them."

"Hunting?" Shizune interrupted. "Was that the actual word used?"

"Track down, hunt, and eliminate." Izumo sighed bitterly, patting a now quiet Tomo on the back, waves of powder drifting up off the child. He coughed slightly.

Kotetsu nodded solemnly. "And the note was addressed to Mizutoro Sumi. Though the boxes themselves were addressed to Genma."

Shizune nodded. "Then the assumption is that whoever sent the boxes wanted them to get to Genma, but is he Mizutoro Sumi himself? Or was he meant to send the children and the boxes on to a secondary location? Is he Sumi or does he know Sumi?"

Kotetsu and Izumo both looked away, ashamed. They'd merely assumed that Mizutoro Sumi was a mission alias for Genma. Neither had considered that maybe Genma was only meant to see that the children got safely to someone else.

o.o.o.o.o

The shinobi looked down at the kunoichi he'd just knocked unconscious. No recognition.

Next he turned his attention to the two dead bodies on the ground.

"Mist ninja." Hyuuga Neji intoned with no inflection in his voice.

"Assassins." TenTen commented as she looked over the bodies. "You can tell by the weapons and the pattern of the calluses along the medial …"

"I'll take your word for it." Neji interrupted her, having already reached the same conclusion.

"She lives!" Lee held the hand of the downed kunoichi.

The three looked at each other, wondering what they would decide to do with the stranger on their land. "She's not wearing a Mist headband." Lee offered the observation loudly.

"She's not wearing one of ours either." TenTen stated matter-of-factly. "Though you can see were she's used to wearing one around her forehead. See the difference in skin tone along her neck?"

Neji shrugged. "We're on a mission, it does not include rescuing strangers." Though he didn't sound like he necessarily wanted to abandon the injured woman. "And she did attack me."

TenTen shrugged. "She'd just killed off the Mist ninja, and is obviously severely injured. Perhaps she was merely acting on adrenaline and instinct? Imagined you more of the same as these two?"

Lee nodded. "Our mission didn't say we WEREN'T to rescue a stranger." He stood, his stance on the matter already clear.

"She could die before we get her to Konoha." Neji stated calmly. "Perhaps it is merely her fate to fall here."

TenTen scowled. "Our mission is not highly ranked, and we were also told to be on the lookout for any information dealing with the Mist Village and why they suddenly chose to compete in the chuunin exams." She pointed to the dead men and their insignia. "I'd say these bodies may be considered of high importance on that score at least."

Neji nodded. "Do we split up?"

Lee shook his head. "I can accomplish our mission alone if you two bring back help for the woman and investigators as well."

Neji scowled. "No. We send for assistance, but as soon as it gets here we go on with our _assigned_ mission. Together. Leave the investigating to the others."

"I'll go!" Lee volunteered, then took off at break-neck speed back toward Konoha.

TenTen nodded and broke open her first aid packet. "Well, we'll just have to make sure that she lives until assistance arrives."

Neji nodded and activated his Byakugan once more. He already knew there were no other attackers. Now he was looking for something, anything, to tell him just who this stranger might be and why she'd been attacked by Mist shinobi on Konoha land.

o.o.o.o.o

Tsunade looked up from her paperwork, scowling. "Where the hell have you been?"

"100 yen." Shizune stated dryly.

"What?"

"Never mind." Her assistant closed the door behind her. "I've found a lead on Mizutoro Sumi."

Tsunade's scowl receded into interest. "Do tell."

o.o.o.o.o

Miles away, Genma felt a strange itching on the back of his neck. He looked around carefully, using every sense he had, but could not find anything amiss.

He turned his attention back to the safe. Genma flipped through the documents carefully, removing the ones he'd been sent after carefully. He paused as he heard the sound of footsteps outside the room. The guard on his rounds.

Genma stilled everything, including his breathing as he waited. It seemed like forever, but in actuality it was only a few seconds, as the guard checked the lock on the door and moved on. The ninja allowed himself a small smile as he continued his mission. Still, something niggled at the back of his mind. Something just felt odd. Not to mention his nose was now itching like crazy, but he dare not sneeze. Not here, not now.

Idly he wondered if someone was talking about him. Then he dismissed that thought as an old wives tale.

o.o.o.o.o

**Yes! A new chapter! Now that THREE MONTHS is done I'm turning my attention back to updating all my open stories. Yes, all of them. -.-**

**Hope you enjoyed, REVIEWS are always welcome!**


	9. Family Ties

"No! No me-sin! No Zumo! No, bad Zumo! BAD! No me-sin!" Kichi ran screeching in circles, her brunette hair lank with sweat and her cheeks flushed. Izumo looked horrified even as he chased the tiny tornado with the stopper of medicine Shizune had brought over the other day.

Kotetsu winced and carried the just-fell-asleep Meimei out of the room to keep her from … "Uh, oh, too late." He groaned as the infant girl opened her mouth to join in the cacophony of yelling, obviously upset about being woken up. She'd been so damned fussy lately and Kotetsu was worried she'd caught whatever Kichi had been battling.

Izumo glanced at Kotetsu, then ignored the plight of his as he had his own troubles right now. He managed to catch Kichi under one arm and hold her down as the little girl screeched, wailed, and cried as if he were killing her. His heart sinking into his stomach he tried to calm her, but the little girl was having none of it.

"NO! Me-sin bad! Zumo mean! Mean Zumo! No me-sin! No!"

Kotetsu sighed, seeing the stricken look on his friend's face even as he bounced Meimei slightly, to try and calm the crying infant. Baby hands smaller than a steamed dumpling accidentally connected with the underside of his chin. No pain, but he did look back down at the infant, making cooing noises to try and soothe her. "Shhhh darling." He said soothingly.

Izumo held his breath as he tried to get Kichi to take the medicine that Shizune swore tasted like grapes. But the little girl had no interest in the medicine, and the worse she felt, the harder she fought.

"MEAN ZUMO! I no wike you!" Kichi scrunched up her little face and swung her head back and forth. "I no wike you NO MORE!"

Finally, his heart aching, he had to kneel over her and steady her head with one hand and both knees, but couldn't seem to get her to open her mouth. "Who's mean?" He asked, almost begging.

"YOU!" She opened her mouth as he took advantage and quickly poured in the medicine inside. He then had to hold her chin to keep her from spitting it back out. Finally she swallowed, to his great relief. She coughed and cried and tried to make herself gag as he grabbed her up and hugged her.

"I know, I'm a bad Zumo." The once fierce ninja said, awkwardly patting the toddler's back and smoothing her hair away from her flushed face. Kichi wailed and buried her head in his shoulder, wrapped around him tighter than a tick.

A moment or two later, Kichi was covered up with her favorite blanket and holding her doll Miyu as she comforted the doll and shot glares at Kotetsu.

"Why is she blaming me now?" Kotetsu asked absently, still trying to gently bounce baby Meimei in his arms in a vain attempt to get her to fall asleep. "You're the one who forced the medicine on her."

Izumo shrugged. "The female mind is a mystery, especially at this age."

"Zumo?" The voice was pitiful, but not accusatory.

It was almost comical as Izumo rushed back over to her. "Yes baby?"

Kichi's little face scrunched up. "I no baby, I the big girl now. Mama said. You know what Zumo? Mama said Meimei the baby now. I no baby."

"You're my …." Izumo stopped, swallowed hard and turned bright red as he prayed that Kotetsu hadn't caught that near slip. The little toddler WASN'T his baby. And as soon as Genma got back, no longer in his charge. He couldn't wait.

"Can Miyu have some juice?" Kichi asked, blinking her big green eyes at him. Izumo blinked back and drew back even as he nodded.

"Coming right up!" He announced with a flourish and a small bow. "Would the lady prefer apple or grape?"

"Apel! Miyu want apel!" Kichi giggled. "And Kichi want g'ape!"

Kotetsu grinned at the confused look on Izumo's face as the man passed him. "You look lost. Just get her both."

"No, no …I got that." Izumo nodded toward the little girl now fussing with her doll. "She's got green eyes."

"So?" Kotetsu winced as Meimei let out a screech and extended her entire little body in one big arching movement. He clutched at her, afraid she might slip. "Damn."

"100 yen." Izumo shook his head as he got out the juices. "Genma's eyes are dark. Brown. Not a hint of color."

Kotetsu nodded and rearranged baby Meimei to check her diaper. "Clean. I don't know what the hell she wants. She's been changed, fed, carried …she won't let me put her down for nothing. Goes nuts the moment I even try and put her down."

Izumo stuck his fingers in his ears and sighed. "That one is getting louder than the other two combined. Do you think she's getting sick too?"

Kotetsu shrugged, looking helpless as he vainly tried to comfort the young child. "She has a fever, I think. Maybe she's sick too. I don't know." He reached over and poured himself another drink. "Kichi looked like she's just about got the best of you. Weren't you the super ninja who took on ten challengers on your last mission?"

Izumo laughed without mirth. "Only because there were more of them than our intelligence had known about. That was three minutes of hell, one minute to savor the victory, and then on to finish the mission." He reached over and grabbed Kotetsu's cup, draining it to his friend's great displeasure. "These kids? They never stop."

"Hey!"

Izumo coughed and winced, his eyes watering. "That's not sake." He whispered hoarsely.

"No." Kotetsu smiled grimly. "We ran out. This is brandy."

"Genma's prized imported brandy?" Izumo looked dumbstruck for a moment, then sighed and poured another cup and handed it to Kotetsu. "Well, since you already opened it."

Kotetsu sighed wearily and drained the cup. "Brown eyes? Green eyes? I don't know. Didn't Genma say he had an aunt who was a singer that had these really weird eyes that would change color with whatever she was wearing?"

Izumo nodded. "Oh yeah, forgot about her. I guess it's possible. I dated a medical kunoichi once who bored me to tears talking about genetic traits."

"I remember her." Kotetsu smiled fondly. "Great cleavage."

"That part didn't bore me." Izumo agreed with a leer and a wink. He put down the brandy and picked up the juice cups. "I'm heading back onto the field of battle, wish me well."

Kotetsu snapped to attention and nodded most solemnly. "Don't let her get under your defenses. Even if she is …your ….baby." He teased.

Izumo groaned, knowing that it had been too much to hope for that his roommate had missed that little slip. "Genma's baby."

"Maybe." Kotetsu frowned as Meimei let out another howl and waved her arms and legs in distress. "Should we call Shizune back over?"

Izumo handed the juice cups to a delighted Kichi as he shrugged. "She's dealing with the mystery of the Mist shinobi right now. Do you think they're in the village looking for Genma?"

"If he is Mizutoro Sumi." Kotetsu sighed and was in the middle of reaching for the cup of brandy when Meimei arched her back again, furious and upset. "Hey now! Little girl, what is it you need? Are you sick?"

Meimei's mouth was wide open in mid-screech when Kotetsu's eyes narrowed. "What the hell?"

"100 yen." Izumo yawned.

Kotetsu put his finger in the infant's mouth. "What is that? HEY!" The screaming stopped as Meimei brought her gums down around his finger. She settled a bit as she gnawed on his forefinger.

"What did you do?" Izumo looked over curiously. "She finally shut up."

"I thought I saw something white in her mouth." Kotetsu winced, but didn't pull his finger back. "I think she's teething. And damned if her gums aren't hard."

"Teething?" Izumo scratched his head. "Try some of Genma's brandy on her."

"What the fuck?" Kotetsu looked horrified. "I am not giving Meimei a bottle of brandy! Are you a fucking idiot?"

Izumo grinned. "That's 200 yen by the way." He pointed out ruthlessly. "And I don't mean give her a lot of brandy, just dip your finger in the cup and rub it on her gums."

"Another hint from that medical kunoichi with the huge …"

"No." Izumo laughed. "I was talking to Kurenai last month about a genjutsu hand seal before my mission to the Land of Earth, remember?"

Kotesu nodded, looking skeptical. "You said people kept interrupting and wanting to ask Kurenai about her pregnancy."

"Complete strangers kept coming up to her and wanting to touch her belly." Izumo shrugged. "I thought they were crazy and Kurenai would just smile and turn them down, but nicely. Anyway, there was this older woman and she kept going on and on about teething and talking about her own children. I remember because I thought it was strange when she recommended putting rum or brandy on a baby's gums and rubbing it in."

Kotetsu looked at his brandy a moment and weighed the possibilities. "I'd rather drink it." He commented dryly. "Besides, I don't think it could possibly be good for the baby."

Izumo shrugged and looked back down as Kichi pulled on his pants leg, trying to get his attention once more.

Kotetsu looked down at the infant. "You can gnaw on my finger, but I'll be damned if I'll get you drunk." Meimei ignored him. She simply wrapped her tiny baby fingers around his hand as if to hold his hand in place as she chewed on him, trying to ease the ache in her gums.

o.o.o.o.o

The Hokage of the Leaf Village nodded to her assistant, her mouth a straight line of anger and her eyes snapping furiously. "Fine."

Shizune sighed. "This is the chuunin exams. As the Hokage you are expected to play host to our visiting dignitaries. If you disappear for any length of time, it will be noted."

"My medical abilities are …"

"The best. Without question, you are the best medical ninja around. But, we can not take the chance of you going to see the patient." Shizune sighed unhappily. "And don't say that you don't trust Ino to treat this kunoichi. You trained her yourself, just as you did Sakura."

"Sakura is further along …" Tsunade tried again.

"Sakura is assigned duties during the chuunin exam, she's one of the proctors this year. You take her away and it will be noted by our …visitors." Shizune bit back the word 'enemies', but only barely.

Tsunade's mouth fell into a mulish pout.

"I need to be seen as well. Any change in our routine could give away the presence of our guest." The younger kunoichi stated baldly. "Ino is not as well known to the Mist shinobi, she's not gone up against them directly like Sakura has in the past. And she was already on duty at the hospital, increasing her time there _shouldn't_ be terribly noticeable."

The blonde Hokage sighed, her eyes still angry though she nodded her assent.

"Besides." Shizune said drolly. "It's not that you don't trust Ino's abilities, you just don't want to have to go play hostess at tonight's reception."

Tsunade glared at her assistant as those words struck home. She hated playing nice.

o.o.o.o.o

Kasaya Yaichiro leaned forward eagerly, a glint of excitement in his hazel-green eyes. "You are sure of this information?"

Toya leaned in as well, his whisper barely audible through his mask. "Indeed. I wouldn't have even noticed if the kunoichi wasn't so damned hot. What I wouldn't give to wrap my fists in her blonde hair."

"She wouldn't survive a night in your bed." Yaichiro smiled at his friend. "Few do, and she's a pampered Leaf ninja, not like our women."

"So?" Toya's eyes snapped with inner fire. "When this is over, can I have her?"

Yaichiro sighed and leaned back, shaking his head. "This isn't an attack, we've not got the numbers on our side right now. Besides, don't get off track. Why do you think my sister is here in Konoha?"

Toya reined in his need and nodded. "Technically this isn't a mission, our Mizukage knows nothing of your …personal ties."

Dark eyes snapped in sudden anger, making Toya pull back sharply. He'd forgotten Yaichiro's temper, not something a wise man ever did. "Is that a threat?"

"No …no!" Toya hurried to reassure his friend. "I do this for you as a favor. I only ask if possible that when this is all over, that I get a woman in my bed." He smiled nastily. "Blood shows on blonde hair so much better than brunette."

Yaichiro nodded, reassured that his friend was still on his side and wasn't about to run off and tell their Mizukage of his own personal reasons for championing the trek here to Konoha. The chuunin exams were merely an excuse. Kasaya Maru was the target. Well, one of the targets. "If possible, but I make no promises."

"Done." Toya nodded, knowing if there was a way, Yaichiro would find it. "I'd been watching this blonde kunoichi. She's a medic in their hospital. Well, she was off duty when she showed up at an unexpected time. In a hurry."

"So? Someone got sick, someone was needed elsewhere. Schedules change." Yaichiro looked unimpressed.

"She arrived with two others, men I'd last seen guarding the gates to this bucolic village of idiots." Toya sneered. "Why would they leave the gate? Why were they carrying a rug. With a medic in tow? A jounin medic at that."

"Oh?" Yaichiro smiled, his interest once more caught.

Toya leaned forward. "And you can't hide the smell of blood from my nose, you know that."

"Better than a bloodhound." The tattooed Mist shinobi nodded.

"And I smelled blood." Toya smiled, though the mask hid it from sight. "And it wasn't Leaf blood I smelled."

A surge of triumph shot through Yaichiro. _**He'd been right**_. With little to go on but a few disjointed comments over the years, he'd surmised that the mysterious Mizutoro Sumi was of Konoha.

When his father had died, he'd thought he was free at last. Free to act as he saw fit and to wipe the stain of shame from his family. But his father had known him too well, and had sent little Maru out with her chicklings, giving her a head start.

Instead of following her, as everyone had expected. He'd pretended indifference and turned toward the Mizukage's office. Yaichiro had announced he'd honor his father's desire and allow his sister her freedom, as long as she no longer set foot in the Village Hidden in the Mist.

The Mizukage, a man in his dotage and a friend of Yaichiro's father had been pleased. So pleased that when Yaichiro had suggested joining the chuunin exams in Konoha, the man had agreed without too many hard questions.

Yaichiro had sent two assassins after his baby sister, but had followed his own instincts and headed here. To the Leaf Village. And he'd been fucking right all along!

His sister was here, he'd stake his life on it. So …where did that leave the three little piglets? Nasty creatures those kids. Weak blooded. Why couldn't his sister have been smart enough to choose a Mist shinobi? No, she had to shame the family by bringing in outside blood. Damn her. He should have strangled her in her crib.

o.o.o.o.o

"Where's Tomo?" Kotetsu looked up, his hair stringy and his face haggard. His finger was free of baby Meimei's mouth though. Now she was gnawing on something else.

Izumo left Kichi playing on the floor with her dolls and five cups of juice, pretending to have a party. "He was drawing with those crayons we found in the boxes of stuff the kids came with."

"He's been quiet way too long." Kotetsu sighed, rubbing at the bridge of his nose.

Izumo nodded and headed down the hallway, as he passed his roommate he paused. "Should she be chewing on that?"

Kotetsu shrugged. "My practice nunchaku? I should have thrown them away ages ago, I've been working with the sansetsukon instead." He said referring to a three stick set, rather than the two stick set. "When they broke I meant to toss them out."

Izumo eyed the infant gnawing on the piece of wood. "Well, she's quiet and looks happy enough. But what about spinters?"

Kotetsu shook his head. "They're made of solid oak and I've used them so much they're worn smooth. I don't think she could gnaw a splinter out if she tried."

"She IS trying." Izumo remarked and headed down the hallway.

"Is that right, are you trying?" Kotetsu looked down into the eyes of the busy little infant. Meimei caught him looking at her and grinned. She looked up at him with a huge grin, her mouth slobbery and her gums shining with a few hints of white teeth. Kotetsu's breath caught and his heart skipped a beat.

Embarrassed and a bit shocked, he looked up and around the room. The infant he held cooed up at him and then attacked the wooden stick again, gnawing busily. Kotetsu looked back down at her and thought about the idea of someone trying to hunt her down. Slow burning fury seeped through his veins. He'd kill anyone who tried.

Suddenly a vision of Genma taking her away filled his head. That same fury remained. Kotetsu shook his head. If Genma was the father, he had every right to take his children. But Kotetsu's stomach churned at the thought.

His thoughts confused, it was with relief that he heard Izumo heading back down the hallway. Kotetsu looked up, eager for an interruption from his thoughts. His face went blank though when he caught sight of the toddler wrapped up in Izumo's arms.

"What the hell?" He shouted, making Meimei startle and even Kichi looked away from her dolls.

Tomo's face was covered in a bright red rash.

"Shit."

Izumo nodded, looking panicky. "200 yen."

o.o.o.o.o

Kasaya Maru surfaced briefly, confused not to be dead. Pain was everywhere, she couldn't even pinpoint the origins. Everything hurt.

"Ossu." A bright voice came from her left side.

It hurt to turn and look, but Maru managed it somehow. Bright eyes and blonde hair, that was her first impression. The second was that she was in some sort of hospital.

Ino's smile faded as her patient did a little fading of her own, right into unconsciousness. The medical kunoichi returned to the job of healing even as she wondered who the stranger was, what she was doing here ….and why had Tsunade opened up the hospital to someone obviously not of the Leaf Village?

A slight sound behind her had her looking at their guards. ANBU. Ino nodded toward them. "She's out again."

The masked shinobi nodded and didn't approach. Not yet anyway.

o.o.o.o.o

**Sorry about any editing mistakes, I have to run and I wanted to get this up before I left. Also, my schedule will be clearing up after this weekend and I should be able to concentrate on getting more updates done soon. Not just for this story either, but EXPLOSIVE and THE WILD TYPE as well.**

**THANKS! As always, I'm interested in hearing what you think. Reviews help, they really do! Thanks again!**


	10. Bad Word

"Don't scratch, damn it!" Kotetsu sighed unhappily as he fought to keep the boy's hands off the rash on his face.

"DAM IT!" Tomo yelled, grinning from ear to ear even as he kept scratching at the bright red spots on his face.

"200 yen!" Izumo yelled out from the living room where he was playing 'house' with Kichi.

In the bathroom, Kotetsu shook his head and growled. "That's only 100 yen, the kid yelled the other 'damn it'!" He gritted his teeth and grabbed a couple of wash cloths and the first aid kit as inspiration struck.

"Now it is definately 200 yen for you since _you_ said it again and there should be a penalty 500 yen if the kids repeat our bad words." Izumo appeared in the doorway, grinning as he leaned against the wall and watched. Kichi appeared beside him a moment later, her thumb in her mouth as she reached for his hand.

"You can't change the rules in the middle." Groused a grumpy Kotetsu as he wrapped a washcloth over Tomo's little fist and used the tape from the first aid kit to secure it so the boy couldn't scratch anything.

Kichi let go to pull on Izumo's pants leg. "Zumo? What Kotsu doing? Huh? What he doing to Tomo? Is it a game? Why he do that? Huh, Zumo? Why? Why? Huh, Zumo? Why?"

Izumo grinned. "He's fuc …er, he's brilliant, that's what he is. And no, before you say it I didn't curse so I don't owe the money box for that one."

"50 yen, you said half the word." Kotetsu said ruthlessly as Tomo figured out that he did NOT like having his hand wrapped in a washcloth. The toddler's screech was piercing as he swatted at the shinobi trying to capture his other hand.

Izumo winced. "Hell! That kid's yell is high pitched. Are you sure he's a boy?"

Kotetsu grimaced and captured Tomo around the middle, fighting the toddler to hold him still as Kichi watched with wide eyes. "Stop it! Kotsu stop hur'ing Tomo! Bad Kotsu!"

Izumo sighed and reached down to pet Kichi's brunette hair. "He's not hurting him sweetheart, he's trying to keep your brother from scratching at his face. Tomo could hurt himself that way, see?"

"Tomo bad?" Kichi queried, looking doubtful as she watched her brother squirm, yell, scream, and generally throw a fit as Kotetsu succeeded in wrapping the second washcloth around the boy's free hand.

"Not bad really, Tomo is sick. Like you." Izumo tried again. "He's been scratching at his face so much yesterday that he's making the rash worse."

"Bad Tomo!" Kichi scolded, pushing into the bathroom as Kotetsu finished wrapping the tape around the washcloth, securing it. "Bad Tomo!"

Released, Tomo threw his little body onto the floor and kicked his heels and hands, going red in the face as he made his supreme displeasure known.

Kotetsu watched, worried and then looked up at his roommate. Izumo's eyes were wide as he too watched the fit of rage. He shrugged helplessly. "What should we do?" Kotetsu asked, joining his friend in the hall way as Tomo kept screaming and Kichi kept scolding her brother.

Izumo shook his head, obviously at a loss. "I've never seen a kid get so mad. Maybe you should take off the washcloths?"

"If I do, he'll tear strips off his cheeks. You've seen how badly he was scratching yesterday, even with that lotion Shizune left us." Kotetsu winced as Tomo hit another high note.

Izumo just stared. "His face is turning really red."

Kotetsu looked in the small bathroom and winced, watching as Kichi stood over her brother and shook her little finger at him. Tomo paid no attention, far too angry with having his hands bound up like they were.

"Maybe he'll calm down." Kotetsu wondered aloud, looking at his watch. "He can't keep this up forever, can he?"

o.o.o.o.o

The three Mist genin were watching with hard eyes. Calculating, measuring, weighing strengths, weaknesses and options. The Leaf genin they were observing had no idea they were under surveillance. Idane Gatsuo's smile grew as he watched the smallest of the three Leaf shinobi fall yet again.

"That one has a weakness against fire based attacks." Gatsuo whispered to his teammates who all grunted. "Luckily we excel at that."

"We will destroy them." Whispered his teammates.

Gatsuo grunted happily, his eyes narrowing on the practicing Leaf genin. "Do they not even practice basic …" A shift in the air currents had him stopping, holding up one fist for silence. Beside him he could feel his teammates stiffen. Replacement jutsu at the ready, they fled.

But not in time.

Gatsuo appeared five feet away, leaving a log in the place he'd been keeping watch. Unfortunately, his move had been anticipated and he came to rest right next to his grinning attacker. Blood poured from him as Gatsuo gasped for breath, his eyes wide with shock. "But …"

Then he knew no more as his unconscious body fell from the tree top to the hard earth below with a sickening 'thud'.

o.o.o.o.o

Izumo handed his roommate a cup as they stood watch in the hallway. Kotetsu thanked him with a nod and took a sip, wincing. "Apple juice?" He choked.

"We finished off the sake and the brandy." The other shinobi said quietly. "Not that we had a lot in the house in the first place, not even enough to get really drunk off of. We need to go shopping."

"Oh." Kotetsu nodded. None of them were huge drinkers, you couldn't be and remain on your toes as a good ninja. "We're running low on diapers too. Meimei goes through them like water. And these two are barely any better. And formula too."

Izumo nodded.

"And we need to sneak out to do the laundry somehow without anyone guessing we have company." Kotetsu sighed. "I have no idea how yet. And the terrible twosome are running low on diapers too."

"At least Kichi will tell us when she needs to be changed. Tomo took his dirty one off the other day and hid it in my laundry hamper. I think he was actually trying to be helpful, but the stink! Oh …damn boy, calm down will you?" Izumo moaned as the little boy sensed that half his audience had returned and he re-doubled his temper tantrum.

"I'll give you a pass on that one, no charge." Kotetsu groaned as he looked at his watch. "He just doesn't quit."

"Maybe we should cry uncle and let his hands free after all." Izumo said loudly, trying to be heard over Tomo's screaming fit.

Kotetsu rubbed his eyes wearily. "I don't know, maybe we should just let him wind himself down and he'll go to sleep."

Izumo nodded and sighed, rolling his neck. "It's already quieter."

The two shinobi turned to the bathroom door and looked inside. Both sets of eyes went huge. Kotetsu walked inside, turning a wide circle. "Did they get by us?"

"We're ninja, of course not." Izumo shook his head, bewildered. "Kichi? Tomo?"

Kotetsu pulled back the shower curtain, no toddlers. He then opened the cabinet door under the sink. "Not here."

Izumo's nerves pricked as he whispered. "Do you think they've been taken?"

"Like a replacement jutsu?" Kotetsu nervously considered that a moment then shook his head. "They weren't replaced with anything. Besides, we would have sensed that."

"They couldn't have gotten by us. Not those two. Kichi never shuts up and Tomo is like a rampaging bull." Izumo looked across the hall in his own bedroom.

Kotetsu looked in Genma's room and his stomach churned. "Izumo?"

"They in here?" His roommate appeared in the door.

"No." Kotetsu felt his blood going cold as his ninja training snapped into effect.

Izumo watched his roommate go from jovial friend to deadly weapon in a heartbeat. "What?"

"Meimei's gone too."

His blood freezing, Izumo looked into the padded drawer they had been using as a make-shift crib.

It was empty.

o.o.o.o.o

"We can't." Shizune argued heatedly.

The Hokage sighed and ran one hand through her hair, distracted. "It was a formal request from the Mizukage. And since it appears that one of our own attacked their genin, it's not an unreasonable request."

Hyuuga Hinata leaned forward, looking eager. "But it wasn't an attack by one of ours. I saw it all. Those jounin attacked their own genin! Tore them to shreds."

Tsunade shook her head. "Yes, but how to explain how you 'saw' that half a mile away without admitting that we were having YOU spy on THEM."

Shizune nodded reluctantly. "It's a delicate game. We agreed and they agreed not to spy. We both broke the agreement, as each side knew we would. _But to admit that_? No, politically we can't do that."

Hinata leaned back in her chair. "I don't understand. Those Mist genin were watching Kiba's genin team to garner information. And Kiba was doing an excellent job in having his team show them 'flaws' that weren't really there. Exploiting them with misinformation." Long hair flowed down her back as the Hyuuga shook her head. "Why attack your own genin? Where is the gain?"

Shizune suddenly caught her breath.

Tsunade nodded sullenly. "Finally caught on did you?"

"Is the Mizukage in on it?" The Hokage's assistant asked as Hinata watched silently.

"Unknown at this time." Tsunade turned to stare out her window.

"Hinata, you can go now. Thank you." Shizune started, only to be interrupted.

Tsunade turned quickly. "No. Hinata, I have a very delicate mission for you."

The Hyuuga snapped to attention, her chin firming as she nodded.

"The reason for this attack is to put their genin in OUR hospital. A hospital we reserve only for our citizens." Tsunade continued.

Hinata caught her breath, her pale eyes narrowing slightly. "They made it look like one of our ninja attacked their genin not to gain political advantage, but to get some of their own inside our …hospital? But why?"

Shizune nodded unhappily. "And we have a guest in our hospital that we do not want them to find out that we have. Her condition is serious, but stabilized. Still, I hate to move her."

"Move her?" Tsunade looked up sharply. "I was just going to have Hinata guard her."

The spiky-haired kunoichi shook her head. "She needs to be moved entirely, I don't trust these Mist ninja at all. Not one little bit."

Tsunade nodded in agreement. "Hinata, find Ino. The two of you move her patient to Genma's apartment. He's not back yet, but Kotetsu and Izumo are there. And they are homebound right now anyway, might as well put them to good use."

Startled, Shizune grinned with almost malicious enjoyment. "Those poor boys. They have plenty to deal with already."

Hinata looked confused as Tsunade grinned evilly. "Serves them right for keeping those three 'packages' a secret from me in the first place."

"So, Shizune and I will go and grant the Mizukage's request and take their genin into our hospital. While you and Ino move our guest out without anyone, ANYONE, noticing. Understood?"

Hinata nodded resolutely.

o.o.o.o.o

Izumo gave his teammate a silent signal, 'perimeter'. Kotetsu nodded as the other ninja took off to check the security of their apartment.

As for Kotetsu himself he knelt down and checked the area. No scent of blood, no sign of struggle. Meimei's blanket was gone with her, so …what did that mean? He reached for his weapons pouch, then cursed himself silly as he realized he wasn't wearing it.

Both he and Izumo had put away their weapons ever since Tomo had tried to skewer himself with a poison tipped kunai. Kneeling, he opened his senses and stilled his breathing. The chakra of children was not an easy thing to read necessarily. Still, he got a small signal coming from …

Izumo appeared in the doorway, shaking his head. No one had gotten in. Or out.

Kotetsu nodded and walked over to Genma's closet door, his eyebrow winging up as he smiled.

Coming to stand next to him, Izumo opened the door. They thought they were prepared. Prepared for anything.

But they were wrong.

o.o.o.o.o

Ino wasn't happy, but followed orders as she quickly prepared to move her patient. "This isn't good for her."

Hinata shook her head, using her Byakugan to keep watch over the arriving Mist ninja at the front of the hospital. "From what I understood, it would be worse to keep her here."

The blond kunoichi pulled a face as she double-checked her supplies, she didn't want to leave anything critical behind. "We're not even sure she IS a Mist kunoichi."

"She killed two Mist assassins. She's certainly no civilian." Hinata commented almost dryly. "Let's move."

"Ever since you finally started dating Naruto, you've changed." Ino said with a smile. "It's nice to see."

Hinata blushed, but not as deeply as she once might have done. She nodded, thanking her friend silently. "We need to move."

Ino nodded, turning back to her patient, who was still out.

o.o.o.o.o

Kotetsu's eyes met Izumo's gaze and the two both took a deep breath and knelt down.

Kichi stared back at them, her face was white as a ghost. Tomo glared at them both, his little face serious and angry looking as he held Kichi, who in turn was holding baby Meimei. The little boy's hands were still wrapped up tightly.

Izumo cleared his throat. Kichi looked at him hopefully. "He gone?" She whispered.

Kotetsu's eyebrows shot up, did she mean him?

Izumo, obviously with the same thought shook his head. "Kotetsu wasn't hurting Tomo, I promise. He was just trying to help."

Tomo shot a glare at Kotetsu, but thankfully remained quiet.

"Not him, _him_!" Kichi hissed in a loud whisper.

"You're off the hook." Izumo looked over at his teammate. "I guess."

"Kichi?" Kotetsu leaned forward to take baby Meimei from her, who was still sleeping thankfully. But the toddler leaned back, clutching at her baby sister. Kotetsu frowned sharply. "I'm not going to hurt her."

"Bye bye." Tomo said mutinously, pulling them all back further into the closet. "Bye bye. Go now, go bye bye."

"Why?" Izumo asked as gently as he could, trying not to lose his temper. While he'd gone from murderous killer instinct to confused, his blood was still racing. Now that he knew no one had taken the children, he needed to find out just what the hell was really going on.

Feeling the same way, Kotetsu wiped the sweat off his brow and sighed. "Who are you afraid of?"

Surprisingly, it wasn't Kichi who answered. "You say bad word." Tomo accused them, still looking mad as he pointed a finger at Izumo, or tried to do so. The boy scowled deeply at the washcloth still encircling his small hand, he shook it ineffectually, trying to get loose.

The shinobi in question pulled back slightly, confused. "I did?"

Kichi and Tomo both nodded solemnly.

Izumo looked sheepish as he glanced at his roommate. "What word did I say that was so bad they had to hide? I guess I owe 1,000 yen for that one."

But Kotetsu wasn't looking amused. "You haven't said anything new. No curse words that we haven't let slip several times around the kids."

"Hey, I'm trying!" Izumo glowered. "And your mouth is just as bad as mine."

"What word?" Kotetsu bluntly asked the children, but they only pulled back in fear.

Izumo, catching on, ran one hand through his hair. "What did we say that was so bad?"

Tomo shook his head mutely, while Kichi leaned forward toward them, but her brother pulled her back. "No!" He told her.

"It's safe now." Kotetsu stood up, gesturing around the room. "He's gone."

Izumo pulled back as well. "You're all safe now. We won't let him get you." He just prayed he was right. Who was after the children, was it a family member like the note had suggested? Who would want to hunt down children?

o.o.o.o.o

Toya leaned into Yaichiro. "I'm not sensing her. There are too many scents here, unless I'm closer I can't pick her out."

The tattooed shinobi nodded, frowning. "As the injured are your genin team, I will assign you to watch over them." He stated loudly.

Shizune frowned. "We can protect …"

"Someone from your village attacked my genin." Toya pulled up haughtily. "I will entrust their safety to no one from the Leaf village."

"Then take them out of my hospital." Tsunade answered coldly.

The Mizukage sighed and pulled the Hokage aside for a private word. The older man looked tired and concerned. Yaichiro had a hard time keeping the sneer off his face. Their leader should step aside and let someone younger and stronger lead them. Return them to the old ways, the blood paths that the Mist village had strayed from.

Tsunade finally turned back toward them, frowning sharply. "You can choose one guard at a time, that is all I will allow on these premises. And our guards will guard your guard."

"Agreed." Yaichiro smiled nastily. "Toya, you're up first."

The hard-eyed shinobi nodded with a tight-lipped smile. "And I trust you will be looking for the person who committed this crime against my genin team?" The Mist jounin asked coldly.

_I'm looking at him_. Tsunade thought to herself, but outwardly she only nodded. Wondering at what kind of person could rip apart students he'd been entrusted to protect and teach. _And you will be held accountable for every drop of their blood_. She promised herself, and him.

o.o.o.o.o

"He's gone?" Kichi asked in wonder as she finally let Kotetsu take the baby from her. Even Tomo was looking around cautiously now. "But he no yell. He no yell, Zumo. Why he no yell? He always yell. Zumo you know what? He yell loud."

"He was quiet today." Izumo sought to reassure her, but his words only had the effect of drawing the children back into the closet. Kichi even made a grab for baby Meimei, but Kotetsu moved back and held her tightly.

"What's wrong now?" Kotetsu asked, moving to put the infant back into her make-shift cradle. The drawer from Genma's dresser was lined with old towels and t-shirts, but it wasn't a real crib.

"When he quiet, Mama said he meaner." Kichi whispered, looking desperate as she tried to get them to close the closet door. "Mama said. Zumo, pwease? Pwease Zumo?"

Izumo closed the closet door partially, but kept it open enough for him to look inside. "He's gone. We won't let anyone hurt you. Not anyone, I promise."

"Pwomise?" Kichi's voice sounded pleading, the fear in her eyes breaking his heart in two.

Izumo opened the closet door and instead of pulling them out, scooted inside with them. Kichi and Tomo immediately fled right into his embrace as he held them close. "They're trembling." He said, looking out at a coldly furious Kotetsu, anger in his own eyes.

"He's dead." Kotetsu said calmly. "And that is more than a promise, it's an oath."

Izumo nodded as he held the two children close, then wrinkled his nose. "They both need baths."

Kotetsu looked down at the still sleeping infant, her face so peaceful and angelic. "No one is ever going to hurt you. No more closets." He vowed.

Izumo patted Kichi on the back. "Who is this man you're afraid of? What bad word did I say?"

The toddler leaned close and whispered one word in his ear. "Uncle."

o.o.o.o.o

**Well? What do you think so far? And yes, Genma will be back soon. Very soon!**


	11. Surprise, surprise!

"This is as far as I go." Ino sighed as she checked the medical seals surrounding her patient, inspecting each very carefully for even the slightest change.

Hinata nodded, feeling more nervous than she looked. She wasn't a medical ninja and she could use Ino's help. "I understand."

"Stupid Mist ninja." Ino hissed as she pushed a wrinkle out of a small tag that was causing a slight 'bump' in the medicinal levels. It was hard to keep tags perfect when they were placed on human bodies, especially over joints. Patients insisted on movement, even when they were comatose where even small motions could interrupt the flow of the medicinal tags.

Naruto frowned as he stood next to his girlfriend. "What if those tag thingies come loose?"

Ino sighed, rolling her shoulders wearily. "It'll be okay, Hinata has the instructions to give to Kotetsu and Izumo. The patient is mending and it's almost time to take off the tags anyway."

The blond shinobi frowned deeper. "Then why is she still out?"

Shikamaru spoke up from the corner of the classroom, for they were all gathered in an empty Academy school room. "Ino already explained, the woman's chakra levels are seriously depleted. The wounds are healing, but the exhaustion just has to work itself out with rest."

Ino nodded decisively even as she tore herself away from her charge. She didn't like turning the young woman over to non-medical personnel. But there was little choice. "I have to go back to the hospital, essentially I'm on my break, but if I stay away then the Mist ninja stationed there will know something has changed."

Hinata frowned. "Toya. That's his name." Her usually sweet voice sounded harsh when she said his name.

Naruto scowled. "How any man can rip open his own students like that, I …" They'd all been filled in on how the Mist sensei had nearly gutted his own genin team just to get inside the Konoha hospital.

Shikamaru nodded with a frown of his own. "Are we sure the genin weren't in on the whole plan?"

Hinata shook her head slowly, she'd been watching the genin team with her Byakugan at the time. Something the Mist contingent didn't know about yet. "They fought back, but it was still a slaughter. Three genin up against the jounin who'd taught them? It was merciless." She shuddered slightly at the remembrance of one young man's look of betrayal just as the kunai had opened up his intestines. "No, they knew nothing about it, I would swear to it."

"Fine. Whatever, but we need to move." Ino turned briskly and checked each medical seal once more. "Naruto, you and Hinata stay with her for two more hours before heading out. That'll give me time to be in the hospital and working as if nothing were out of the ordinary. And this needs to be done while it's still daylight out. That's riskier, but less suspicious than going about it after dark."

"What about Shikamaru?" Naruto asked, hating to be left doing so little for two whole hours. Not that he wouldn't do his job well, but he hated waiting.

The shadow-nin smiled lazily and jerked a thumb in Ino's direction. "I'm with her."

o.o.o.o.o

"Lunch is late, but ready…. What are you doing?" Izumo paused, a smile threatening his bad mood. Kichi had her thumb in her mouth and was currently glued to his left side, one little hand clinging to his pants leg.

Kotetsu refused to be embarrassed as he pushed up on his elbows while lying prone on the floor. Baby Meimei cooed at him in delight and while lying on her own belly, her head lifted up and she rocked forward. The ninja moved gracefully to all fours, watching as the infant grinned at him and waved her little arms as she dropped back down. "C'mon, you can do it!"

Izumo walked over and picked the infant up around her belly, so her limbs were down and tried to place her in the crawling position. The baby giggled at him, obviously delighted by the attention, but dropped back down onto her belly while lifting her head and pushing her chest up off the ground. Dubiously he shook his head. "I don't think she's ready yet."

"You wook funny!" Kichi grinned from around her thumb, staring at the two grown men. "You know what Zumo? He wook funny! Did you see? Did you? I seed him! He funny! He a baby!" So saying she ran over to Kotetsu and climbed on his back.

Izumo snorted, his frayed nerves easing as he watched Kotetsu start to do some push-ups, making Kichi squeal in delight and grab a hold of his hair to keep her perch. Then he himself nearly fell as Tomo suddenly tackled his knees from behind. Izumo looked down and groaned as the boy grinned up at him and started to try and climb the shinobi.

"I don't know how he did it, but he got the washcloths off his hands." Izumo shook his head sadly. "Sort of."

Kotetsu didn't pause as he continued doing push-ups, Kichi squealing and bouncing up and down while sitting on his back. He did look up though, then grinned as he saw one washcloth dangling from shredded tape and the other one was missing. "What can I say? He's a natural born ninja. Escape specialist!"

Izumo grunted as his belt nearly gave way under Tomo's onslaught. The toddler was about half-way up his torso when the shinobi caught him and swung him up in the air, making the boy screech wildly with joy. "He's a climber alright."

Kotetsu frowned and dropped down to his stomach. "We need to watch out."

Izumo shook his head and tossed the boy again, much to Tomo's delight though Kichi was mad now that Kotetsu had stopped and was kicking his sides with her heels. "More! More!" She demanded imperiously.

"Why?" Izumo sneered, then sighed despondently as Tomo stopped mid-laugh and threw up all over the ninja. Then the little boy had the temerity to smile down at the disgusted man.

Kotetsu lost the battle not to smirk. "Because they've been sick. They play like normal when the fever is down, but that doesn't make them well."

The other shinobi shot a death glare at Kotetsu, then gingerly put Tomo down as the toddler protested. Izumo held the shirt out away from his skin as he peeled it off carefully. "Go get me a towel." He said to Kotetsu.

But Kichi jumped up, yelling. "I get it! I get it Zumo!" She ran down the hallway, Tomo hot on her heels.

Kotetsu sat up, shaking his head. "It's so strange. But I give it about an hour for the fever reducer to wind down, and as their fevers get worse …"

"That's when they start acting sick." Izumo grabbed the towels the two children dragged back down the hall with them and he did his best to clean up. "After this is all over, we're going to have to hire a professional cleaner to come in here."

A strange expression crossed Kotetsu's face.

Izumo straightened. "What gives?"

"Do you think it will ever be over?"

Shrugging, Izumo went to dump the soiled towels and his shirt in the overflowing hamper. "We HAVE to go out to do laundry soon. Those were our last clean towels."

Kotetsu stood as his roommate came back, heading for the kitchen. He called after him. "You didn't answer me."

Izumo stuck his head back out of the kitchen area as Tomo and Kichi ran circles around Kotetsu in the living room. "Of course it will be over. Genma will get back and …"

Kotetsu shook his head. "Even with Genma back, what then? The children will still be in danger. Even after the Mist contingent leaves Konoha, they'll still be under a cloud. We can't just sit back and wait."

"Oh!" Izumo's expression clouded over as his temper reignited. "You're talking about their …" He stopped at that point and mouthed the word 'uncle'.

"If they leave without us killing him …" Kotetsu's voice trailed off. "These kids will always be in danger."

Tomo and Kichi were wildly laughing as they chased each other around in circles around baby Meimei, who was watching and grinning happily.

Izumo pondered that thought for a long moment, then sighed. "If we assassinate a foreign ninja without mission orders …"

Kotetsu grimaced and ran his hand over his face a moment. "I know, I know …but we can't just leave this guy out there."

Nodding, his roommate gave him a solid stare. "I was going to say, that if we do assassinate a foreign ninja without mission orders ….we'd better be damned sure that no one ever finds out about it. Our side, their side …no one."

Kotetsu felt sick to his stomach as the two of them seriously contemplated murder. Not that they hadn't killed before, but that was always following orders, completing a mission directive. If they did this and got caught? Their lives wouldn't be worth spit to Tsunade.

A sudden scream of anger had both men whipping around, then grinning as they relaxed. Meimei had rolled onto her back and couldn't get back over. Now she was madly waving her arms and legs, crying and clearly upset.

Kotetsu picked her up and the crying stopped instantly as she grabbed at his hair. Izumo headed back into the kitchen. "Lunch is cold, but ready." He called out to them all.

o.o.o.o.o

Toya was relieved at the hospital by another Mist shinobi. He then walked down the hall to the men's room, all the while searching with his senses. But there were too many smells in a hospital. And a lot of herbs were so potent, they could disguise a scent anyway.

The Konoha guards didn't follow him into the bathroom, their mistake. But they did follow his clone when it left and headed toward the exit. Toya then had henged himself into a reasonable facsimile of a Leaf shinobi and went exploring.

He never noticed the ANBU who made note of his new disguise and followed discretely.

It took him a while, and he'd had to talk himself out of being stopped by two nurses and a visiting jounin. But he found the room he was looking for. Stopping, he looked out the hall window and noted the exact location of this room.

Because he'd be back.

o.o.o.o.o

Ino stopped and looked at the closed door. She looked at Shikamaru, but he just shook his head at her, warning her to keep quiet. The blonde kunoichi nodded. Most people casually meeting her probably wouldn't credit it, but Ino did actually know how to keep silent. When the need was there at least.

Shikamaru looked at her a long moment, then nodded for her to start their charade.

Not sure of the abilities of their stalker, Ino went into their pre-arranged act and started chatting about the medical procedure she was working on. But even as her mouth wandered from topic to topic, her mind was focused on the unknown person outside that door.

Shikamaru played his part by lying back on the bed and feigning sleep. He was the 'patient' after all. He wasn't happy lying here, not when he couldn't relax and simply take a nap.

Besides, he'd been wiped down with their mysterious patient's scent and Shikamaru wanted a shower more desperately than he wanted even a nap at this moment.

Still, he just laid there. Baiting the hook for their stalker.

o.o.o.o.o

Kotetsu and Izumo were wiping down the table, the counters, and the children when there was a knock. They looked over at each other in surprise. Who knocked on the back window instead of the door?

Kotetsu walked to the hall closet and pulled out their weapons pouches, tossing one to Izumo as the other man went to check out the sound. A moment later, he was back. "Signal 12."

"Fuck." Grunting, Kotetsu relaxed only slightly. What Izumo had meant was that he'd looked out the window and spotted a twig on a high branch bent but not broken with a leaf on it that did not belong to that type of tree. Such a small thing.

Izumo pointed at the children in question as Kichi was quietly playing with her doll. Kotetsu sighed. Quiet wasn't good. Not for Kichi anyway. He put his hand on her forehead and sighed. He nodded to his roommate, the fever was coming back and it wasn't time to give her another dose of medicine yet. Which was both good and bad, as it was hell on the two grown-ups when Kichi threw a fit against taking the medicine. But then, they didn't want her fever to get too high either.

But with a signal 12 given, they couldn't possible chase Kichi around right now. They were about to get a strange visitor and one they shouldn't question. Whatever it was, they were to go along with it without fail. But when? Did they wait for minutes or hours or ….

Kotetsu shook his head as a knock sounded again. This time at their door. At least whomever it was, they weren't making them wait.

o.o.o.o.o

The Mizukage of the Hidden Mist village was a study in precision. No movement was wasted, no expression haunted his face or even his eyes. He was all that was gracious and deadly at the same time.

Tsunade didn't like him, but then, she didn't like most people.

The two Kage's were sharing an early meal and discussing things. But those 'things' never seemed to include anything meaningful. The man danced around important topics and never quite came to the heart of the discussion.

The Hokage hid her groan behind a smile as she finished her meal, wiping at her face. She opened her mouth to once more bring up the topic of the man's wounded genin currently being cared for the in the Leaf hospital.

Once more, it was if he knew what she was about to say, and stopped her. Tsunade fought not to frown. Surely he wanted to know how the youngsters were doing, didn't he?

The Mizukage stood at last, apologizing for letting old age creep up on him so that he'd have to retire early and rest up before meeting with the council elders later that evening. He said this with a completely straight face and ignored the fact that he moved well for a man even half his age. Shit, he moved well for most Academy graduates for that matter.

At the door, the Mizukage paused and for the first time Tsunade sensed a moment of hesitation. The man looked at his guard, a man he'd introduced simply as Youkai, which wasn't a proper name. The word literally meant 'demon' or 'phantom'.

It was also telling that the Mizukage only had the one attendant while dining alone with a foreign Kage and three of her people. Apparently Youkai, whomever he was, was held in high esteem by his leader.

A long moment passed, then the Mizukage finally gave a sad smile. "The children are recovering?"

"Yes." Tsunade allowed with a nod. "There were …seriously injured, but they are young and the young recover better than us elders."

A soft grunt as she waited for him to try and weasel some concessions from her for the supposed attack on his genin. But the Mizukage just gave her a sad look that hid his thoughts and commented very simply.

"Perhaps they shouldn't recover so quickly." Came the surprising remark as the old man took his leave, his 'phantom' at his back.

Tsunade nodded, her mind racing as Shizune stepped up beside her. "Did he just say …"

"Hai." The Hokage nodded. "He just told us that whatever is afoot, he isn't behind it. And he worries that if his genin recover enough to tell us who attacked them, he doubts their survival."

Shizune caught her breath, her heart beating fast as she reviewed the possible repercussions. "Politically he just gave you a blank check."

Tsunade shook her head. "Did he? I wonder." She leaned back against the door and sighed. "Or is this a false trail for us to blindly follow? This game just keeps getting deeper and deeper."

o.o.o.o.o

Kasaya Yaichiro nodded to Youkai as the man returned from his assignment with the Mizukage. The Phantom of the Mist didn't even bother acknowledging the other man with more than a grunt.

Yaichiro kept his face calm, but what he really wanted to do was to decimate the Mizukage's pet shinobi. Just once he'd dearly love to get under this man's skin and test his skills against him. Yaichiro felt his blood heat at the very thought of such a duel. He didn't know that he would win, and that is where the edge of life and death gave the battle so much spice. Oh what a fight it would be!

"Ossu." The voice came out of nowhere as Toya was suddenly next to him, where he'd not been just a moment before.

Yaichiro kept his voice even, though he filed away the small slight for later punishment. Ossu was a greeting between equal males. Toya was feeling sure of himself these days and would need to be taught a valuable lesson. But not yet, Yaichiro still needed him for the moment.

He pulled the other man out of the room and down the stairs, so they wouldn't be overheard.

"There is a room in the hospital. Guarded. I can scent her there." Toya paused, frowning slightly. "But I ever only hear the blonde's voice and though I can sense only two persons in the room, I can smell three."

"You weren't followed?" Yaichiro turned, his swirling tattoos looking sinister despite the late afternoon daylight.

Toya shook his head, sure of himself. "No."

Yaichiro grunted, wishing he could have been there himself. "So, they've moved her or more likely they've moved one of their black op's ninja into place to guard her." He looked off into the distance, distracted for a moment. "No matter, we proceed."

Toya grinned, wanting to spill more blood. But more importantly, he wanted that sweet voice of the blonde medical kunoichi to be screaming out his name while being ridden. Screaming. His name. In terror or pleasure, or perhaps both? Toya shivered in anticipation.

o.o.o.o.o

Naruto? Disguised as a delivery person? Kotetsu obeyed the 'signal 12' and played along, even signing the delivery papers as the young shinobi carted in the box loudly and complaining about guys who order 'books'. Apparently books were heavy to carry, especially up stairs.

Kotetsu looked around, and saw a few looks in their direction, but nothing and no one seemed out of place. He didn't want to search more thoroughly though, because he didn't want to be observed being nervous. He needed to look casual and uncaring of anyone watching his apartment.

The blonde tore off the delivery ticket that Kotetsu had just signed and handed it to him with a small flourish before holding out his hand for a tip. His blue eyes crinkled with mirth as Kotetsu scowled at him, shaking his head.

Naruto nodded. His demeanor stating that the other man BETTER had tip him, if he wanted the show to look good for anyone watching.

Growling, Kotetsu pulled out his wallet and tipped the younger man. But Naruto made another motion with his fingers, obviously not liking the cheap tip. Growling deeper, his eyes promised retribution at a later time as he put more money in Naruto's palm as the blonde grinned happily at him.

Finally, Naruto left and Kotetsu whistled for Izumo. The other man came out of the back room, still shirtless and carrying Meimei with the two toddlers clinging to his pants legs.

"You did a great job being quiet." Kotetsu murmured to Kichi as the little girl blinked up at him. She grinned.

"I did it! You know what Kotsu? I win! I win game! I not say no words! Tomo bad, but Kichi good! Kichi win! Right Zumo? Huh Zumo? Kichi good, right?"

"Well 'Zumo'?" Kotetsu smirked as Izumo rolled his eyes. "Did Kichi win?"

Izumo ignored the children though as he nodded his chin toward the sheet of paper Kotetsu was still holding. "Well?"

Looking more closely at the 'delivery slip', Kotetsu handed it to his roommate and then opened the box, pulling out the log. "It says to lay it out on a bed."

"Weird." Izumo muttered as he followed his roommate back to Genma's room. Whatever was going to happen, they wanted any mess to happen in Genma's room rather than their own. It was an unspoken bond between the two men ever since they'd had three children dumped unceremoniously upon them.

Kotetsu laid out the log and both men backed up cautiously.

o.o.o.o.o

From her hidden vantage point close by, Hinata watched with her Byakugan and nodded at Naruto when the moment was right. She looked down at the sleeping woman they were protecting and pinned some notes to her blankets.

Naruto nodded, then began the hand seals for a replacement jutsu. This jutsu wasn't usually done blind, only from points a person could see. But that was negated by the use of the Hyuuga Byakugan. One moment the patient was sleeping next to them. Then the following moment, the two were left looking at a wooden log.

o.o.o.o.o

The Konoha chunin on guard at the gates of the village smiled as he recognized the returning duo.

Genma grinned back as he passed through the checkpoint. The guard gave a curious look to where the senbon chewing jounin was holding hands. "Inuzuka-sama." He greeted the other returning jounin.

Hana laughed, squeezing Genma's hand.

"I thought you were too smart to fall for this reprobate." The guard teased her. "He and his buddies are legendary."

Hana smiled wickedly. "Well, he's off the market at long last." She announced. "Look what he gave me while we were on our mission."

The guard whistled at the engagement ring, his eyes wide with shock. "You sure are going to surprise a lot of people with this bit of information."

Genma grinned, beaming at his new fiancé. "I'm looking forward to it." He said with no sense of doom or foreshadowing to tint his happiness.

o.o.o.o.o

Kotetsu was floored as he saw the woman replace the log on the bed.

Izumo grunted. "Efficient way of sneaking someone in." He commented dryly.

The children reacted completely differently. Kichi and Tomo took one look and ran for the woman, screaming "Mama!"

Groaning, Izumo nodded. "Of course she is. I'll bet Shizune is behind this."

Kotetsu ignored his roommate's comment. "Kichi? Tomo? Come here." His voice was an order, meant to be obeyed.

Kichi looked unsure as she stopped tugging at her mother, her bottom lip poking out sullenly. "I want my mama!" Tomo didn't even bother as he climbed on the bed and threw himself at the sleeping woman.

Kotetsu was there ninja quick-step fast and grabbed the boy before he landed on the woman. Tomo immediately began scrambling and fighting to get down. He kicked and screamed and pummeled the shinobi, who just wouldn't let go.

Izumo looked alarmed as he realized what he was looking at. "Kichi, you're mama needs her rest, come here darling." He said slowly, trying not to frighten the children any more than necessary. But those medical seals looked serious.

The little girl's lips trembled and her eyes filled with tears. "Zumo? Why mama no wake up?"

o.o.o.o.o

**Well? Hope you're still enjoying the story! As always, reviews are greatly appreciated!**


	12. At Long Last

Izumo sighed, still holding Kichi so she didn't throw herself on the injured woman and disturb the medical tags. Her mother apparently.

"Zumo? Why mama no wake up?" The hitch in the little girl's voice had Izumo swallowing hard against the sudden lump in his own throat. "Zumo, jiji-sama didn't wake up. Did you know? Huh? Zumo? Jiji-sama no wake up and mama cried. You gonna cry, Zumo?"

Kotetsu reached a shaky hand out for the notes pinned to the injured woman's blanket. "Kichi, shhh." He murmured. He was still holding Tomo, who was fighting with all his toddler strength to get down. "Here." Kotetsu handed the note to his roommate, needing both hands to keep a hold on Tomo who let out a piercing wail when he didn't get his way.

The woman, still asleep or in a coma, frowned slightly at the sound.

Izumo stilled, watching, but the mysterious woman that had just appeared in Genma's bed made no other move. "They didn't bring her through the door." He commented on the obvious. The woman's arrival via a through a secretive replacement jutsu, meant that things were serious.

"Open the note." Kotetsu winced as Tomo's foot connected with his ribs. "That's going to bruise." He waited as Izumo scanned the note, both ignoring Kichi's continued questioning.

The little girl poked Izumo's cheek, just under his eye as he read the note. "You crying? I no see no tears. Zumo? Kichi no cry if Zumo no cry. See? I no cry? Zumo? Mama cried, did you know that? But she cry quiet. Shhh. Vewy quiet. And we go away. We sneak. Tomo had to be quiet. It hard."

"Harder on you to be quiet, than him." Kotetsu winced as the little boy kicked him again, arching his whole body backwards to try and get away. "Well?"

Izumo shrugged and pulled Kichi's hands away from his eyes. "She fought and killed two Mist assassins. Nearly died. That's all they know on her. But the hospital isn't safe anymore. Mist is present there."

Startled, Kotetsu bit his tongue as in his struggle as Tomo head butted him in the chin. "Fuck!"

"100 yen." Came his friend's automatic response. He pulled back to look into Kichi's big eyes. "Your mama is VERY tired. She needs a nap."

Kichi gave him a suspicious look. "But mama no nap. Babies nap."

Kotetsu gave the woman on the bed a long look. Bruised and battered as she was, he could still tell that she was slight with delicate features. Features that were swollen and puffy looking at the moment though. A trim figure, he wondered how she could have possibly had three children.

"Kichi? Would your mama feel better if Miyu was napping with her?" Izumo asked as inspiration struck. The little girl nodded with excitement and handed over her ginger-haired doll. "Mama made Miyu. Right Zumo? Mama made her for Kichi. Jiji-sama picked out the dress."

Kotetsu's eyes meet Izumo's gaze. So. The children's grandfather, or jiji-sama, had helped in the making of Kichi's doll. But the man had 'not woken up'. So ...dead?

"It makes sense." Izumo said slowly. "Grandfather ...passed." He used a euphemism just in case the word 'dead' would set off the children. "He was the protection. So they had to sneak away." From the uncle. A word he dared not say or the two toddlers would literally run away and hide in fear.

Kotetsu nodded and eyed the medical tags. Neither he nor his roommate where trained in this area.

"Her brother?" Izumo questioned. "What kind of sick and twisted family did she come from?"

Stung for the woman, and with no clue why, Kotetsu's eyes narrowed. "She did what she had to do to keep them safe." He snapped.

Startled, Izumo blinked but didn't comment that he hadn't been saying anything bad about the children's mother. Not really. Feeling off-balance, he looked back at the note. "This says that we're to put something on the bed and they'll replace it with the medicines she needs."

"Me-sin?" Kichi stiffened in Izumo's arms. "No me-sin! Bad Zumo! No me-sin!" Her little voice rose to something approaching shrill as she protested.

"Bad Zumo. We need to add 'medicine' to the bad words list. Say it again and I'll make you put 100 yen in the box." Kotetsu grinned mockingly, letting the strange moment pass. Then his grin widened. "Hold on, I have just the thing."

"Huh?" Izumo looked around confused until he saw Kotetsu putting the dirty laundry in a bag with Tomo helping him. He started laughing. "You play rough."

"Damn straight." Kotetsu whistled and put the bag on the bed with an added note for the Hokage, smiling evilly.

Kichi drew in a shocked breath. "You say bad word! Kotsu! Bad! You go sit in corner!" She demanded pointing imperiously.

"Yeah." Izumo chuckled. "Go sit in the corner, and while you're at it, put 100 yen in the swear box why don't you."

"Why don't you shut it." Rejoined Kotetsu as the bag with the dirty clothes suddenly 'poofed' out and a box containing medical supplies appeared in its place. "To do a replacement jutsu blind, you need a Hyuuga. And isn't Naruto dating that Hyuuga kunoichi now? Teach him to gyp me out of a tip. Now he has to deal with our dirty laundry."

"He'll just retaliate, maybe do something nasty to our clothes."

Kotetsu shook his head, grinning from ear to ear. "Nope. I only put the children's clothes in the bag, not ours. Naruto wouldn't do anything against the kids. Better yet, Hinata wouldn't let him."

"Damn, you're good." Izumo laughed even as Kichi kept scolding him for saying the bad word.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Genma stared back at Tsunade and Shizune, then looked down at his shirt. "What? Am I wearing my lunch or something? Why do you keep staring?"

Inuzuka Hana smiled smoothly from beside him. "More likely they're just making sure it's really you. Genma the notorious womanizer comes back from a mission with a woman sporting an engagement ring? Nah. Got to be an impostor."

Shizune deadpanned. "I just thought it was part of your mission disguise that you'd forgotten to remove. Don't tell me that it's real."

Genma cocked his head slightly, puzzled as his tongue neatly slid the senbon in his mouth to the other side. "What's going on?"

Evenly, Tsunade explained about the Mist shinobi in Konoha. She told them about the sudden interest by that reclusive group into joining the chuunin exams. And how one of the Mist jounin had brutally attacked their own genin team just to get inside the Leaf hospital.

Hana listened, her face glowering. Genma grunted, disgusted by the tactics. "Who is this woman that was found? You said she killed two Mist assassins, but carried no insignia of her own. Not a civilian though, not if she can fight like that."

"She should be moved out of the hospital." Hana suggested seriously. "If she can be moved at all."

Tsunade steepled her fingers together and watched the duo closely. She didn't tell them that they'd already moved the mystery woman. To Genma's apartment no less. "I've found out that you expected a package while you were gone."

Genma started, then gave a rueful grin as he rubbed the back of his head. "Kotetsu and Izumo were supposed to keep that a secret."

"They tried." Shizune responded dryly. "Care to elaborate?"

Genma shrugged and looked embarrassed, his dark eyes cut to Hana. "Er. No."

Tsunade's mouth tightened. Was he ashamed of having fathered three children? Or was she jumping to conclusions here? "Elaborate anyway."

Stuck, Genma looked away and sighed. "Hana. I ..I lied."

The dog kunoichi looked at him, puzzled. Shizune and Tsunade both leaned forward, listening carefully.

The shinobi gave a cheesy grin. "I know I told you it was a spur of the moment thing, buying you the ring. But realy, I've known for a while how I feel ...I wrote to my great aunt near the Wind country border." He coughed and paused, then continued in a rush. "My mother said that my aunt had a family heirloom that I HAD TO HAVE in order to get married. A veil."

"A veil?" All three women repeated with vastly different expressions.

Genma shrugged. "My mother insisted, said it's tradition. But seriously, you don't have to wear it if you don't like it." He gave her a long look.

Hana fought a smile and lost. "I'll look at it, but I won't promise anything."

Genma's shoulders relaxed when Hana didn't explode or anything at the assumption. "Anyway, I had my great aunt send it to me and swore my roommates to keep it safe and secret. Just in case you turned me down when I proposed."

"Idiot." Hana said softly.

Tsunade sighed. "Well. Not what I was expecting."

Genma looked over at his Hokage. "What does my great aunt's veil have to do with ninja from Mist?"

Shizune sighed and shook her head. "Maybe they're not his."

"What's not?" Genma asked, puzzled.

o.O.o.O.o.O

A wail of protest filled the large apartment as Izumo put his foot down. "I said No!"

Kotetsu frowned from the futon where he was reading the medical instructions that had come with the package of medicines.

"What does that say?" Kichi pointed a small finger at the kanji writing on one jar.

"OUTSIDE!" Wailed an unrepentant Tomo as he nearly hung off the door knob with both hands, his little feet braced against the door itself.

"He's going to wake Meimei." Kotetsu muttered as he moved the medicine jar out of Kichi's grasp. "No baby, don't touch that. It's dangerous."

"But why Kotsu? Huh? What it do?" Kichi reached for another sheet of the instructions only to have Kotetsu pull it from her chubby fingers. "Kotsu? Is this me-sin?" Her little face clouded at the evil word.

"No." He lied. "This is good stuff, not bad stuff. This stuff is to help your mama." At least he hoped so. The poor woman hadn't stirred in the last three hours.

Kichi didn't look convinced. "That what mama say about me-sin." She said suspiciously.

Kotetsu sighed and looked over at Kichi and frowned. "Shit. Izumo? It's time for you-know-what for you-know-who."

Izumo frowned and looked at the clock. "You owe 100 more yen." He said as he went to the kitchen to get the fever reducer for both children.

"OUTSIDE!" Continued Tomo, kicking at the door and vainly trying to pry open the locked door, his little face red with anger. Or was it fever? Izumo went over and touched the boy's forehead.

"You can have a cookie if you drink this." The big bad ninja bribed the two year old without a qualm.

Tomo sniffled and looked up at the man. "COOKIE!"

Izumo popped the medicine dropper into the boy's mouth and squirted. Tomo swallowed and then yanked on the doorknob again. "WAN OUTSIDE!"

"I know. You and me both, kid." Izumo sighed. "Right now all I've got is a cookie. Want a cookie?"

Tomo sniffled piteously and grabbed hold of Izumo's hand. "Eee." He nodded and hiccuped as he followed into the kitchen. As far as they could figure, 'eee' meant yes. Saying 'no' the kid had down pat though.

Kotetsu looked at Kichi. Kichi glared at Kotetsu. Getting medicine in the little girl was not going to be so easy. Suddenly, with reflexes as quick as a snake, he had his hand on her arm.

Kichi squealed like he was a monster and tried to run. "NO! No me-sin! Bad Kotsu! Bad! Kichi no wan me-sin! Nooooooooo!"

Feeling his heart ache at the necessity, Kotetsu scooped her up and carried the protesting toddler into the kitchen. Held against his chest, the little girl kicked and screamed.

Izumo sighed, not liking this any better than his roommate. He caught her chin and when she pressed her lips together he asked her. "Does Kichi want medicine?"

"No!" She opened her mouth, temperamentally unable to keep her mouth shut when asked a question. Once her mouth opened, in popped the medicine dropper.

Kotetsu sighed as they made sure she swallowed the fever reducer. Then feeling guilty, put Kichi down. The little girl looked up at him, tears in her eyes. "Bad Kotsu." Into her mouth went her thumb as she padded quickly out of the kitchen. "I tell on you!"

Izumo was quicker on the uptake. "Whoa! Sweetheart, don't go in there. Your mama is still sleeping." He scooped up Kichi and sat down on the futon as he cradled the fractious child. "What the hell?" He shifted over and picked up a small package that had fallen in between the cushion and the frame of the futon.

"What's that?" Kotetsu asked, walking in and handing Kichi her blanket and doll. The little girl took them, though she still looked upset.

Izumo squinted at the box. "Something for Genma." He tossed it onto the table.

"Oh, I forgot about that." Kotetsu yawned and stretched, then stopped. His eyes popped open wide.

"What?"

Kotetsu looked over at the small package. "That came the same day as the kids. That's why I forgot about it."

Izumo caught his breath and his arms tightened around Kichi. "Genma's note?"

Kotetsu shrugged as Tomo walked over to him and handed him an unopened box of poptarts. "Topper." He demanded.

"Not now, dinner will be soon." Kotetsu took the box from Tomo, but didn't open it.

"TOPPER!" The boy demanded again, hopping up and down to emphasize his point.

Both men sighed as Kotetsu stood and grabbed the screwdrivers that he'd hidden from Tomo earlier and pointed toward Genma's prized band posters. "Want to play drums again?"

Izumo grinned as he soothed Kichi. "You're evil."

Kotetsu shrugged as he watched Tomo begin pounding on the framed posters once more. "Whatever works."

o.O.o.O.o.O

Shizune looked at Tsunade, who shrugged. The darker haired jounin then shrugged back. "Fine." She looked at a puzzled Genma. "The name Mizutoro Sumi mean anything to either of you?"

Hana shook her head.

Genma stilled. "A pseudonym I've used before, fake identity."

Tsunade smiled cruelly. "Let me guess. You used it say ....about three years ago?"

Shrugging, Genma nodded. "Sounds about right. Maybe two and a half. I'd have to look back over my mission reports. But I was under deep cover trying to dig up information on some big wig smuggler out near the coast."

"The coast nearest Mist?" Tsunade crooned.

Feeling nervous and not sure why, Genma nodded. "Why?"

Hana frowned. "The Mist shinobi in town. They're asking about Genma under this name?"

Shizune nodded slowly.

Genma shook his head. "Don't see why. Mist wasn't involved. Local politics along the border only. Though, I did run into one Mist kunoichi out there. But she was on a different mission completely. No clash."

"Oh. You _clashed_ all right." Shizune muttered.

"What?" Genma asked, trying to figure all of this out.

Tsunade leaned forward. "So. You and this Mist kunoichi. You didn't fight?"

In his head Genma smiled, remembering the incident. "Naw. She recognized that I was a shinobi, spotted me right off even though I was in disguise. Was trying to figure out who I was and what I was doing there. I wanted to know if she was involved with my smuggler. She wasn't."

Hana looked back and forth between her fiance and her Hokage. "She one of the Mist contingent?"

"Actually not." Shizune said truthfully. She pinned Genma with a hard look. "So. When did you run into this kunoichi again? About a year ago?"

Startled. Genma nodded. "How did you know?"

"Good guess." Shizune responded dryly, thinking of the two year old twins and the infant Meimei. So, was Genma the father of all three?

"She was inland, on some mission north along our border this time. Didn't cross over though, stayed out of our territory. I recognized her and she me. Used the same alias from the last time. Don't think she knows who I really am."

"I'll bet she did figure it out." This time it was Tsunade's voice that was dry. After all, while the note inside the boxes the boys had gotten was addressed to Mizutoro, the boxes themselves had been addressed to Genma by his real name.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Kotetsu felt inadequate and nervous. He measured out the medicines according to the precise notes Ino had made and sent along. And yet he still hesitated. He was no medic. What if he did this wrong?

The woman in Genma's bed didn't stir at all.

"I'm sorry." Taking a deep breath, Kotetsu pierced the skin of her arm with the needle and carefully injected the serum. When the woman didn't react, he started breathing again. She looked so small and delicate laying there. He wondered when ...if ...she opened her eyes, would they be the same green as Kichi's? Or dark brown like Tomo. "Who are you? And how the hell do twins have different colored eyes?"

"They're out."

Kotetsu turned to look at Izumo in the doorway, feeling silly talking to the comatose woman.

"Tomo literally ran himself into the ground and then collapsed into sleep once he had his milk. Kichi had to have three stories before she'd nod off." Izumo sighed and nodded toward the woman on the bed. "Any change?"

Kotetsu shook his head. "The notes said the medical tags could be removed, but ...."

"Yeah. But." Izumo sighed. "So. Grandfather protected his daughter and her kids from their uncle. Once he passed, no more protection. She sends them to their father. Genma."

"Maybe Genma." Kotetsu ran one hand anxiously through his hair. "I hear the Mist village is one tough place."

Izumo grunted. "When she wakes up, we'll get our answers."

"If." Kotetsu said, his stomach roiling. "If she wakes up."

Izumo looked up toward the ceiling and crossed his arms. "Can you give them up?"

Give up the children? Give up the hassle, the mess, the headaches and the smell of diapers? "Hell yes." Kotetsu replied quickly, and he hoped truthfully.

"100 yen."

"The children are asleep. I can fucking curse now." Kotetsu snapped.

"Zu?" Both men froze. Tomo stood in the doorway blinking sleepily. "Wan mama."

"200 yen." Izumo said quietly, scooping up the yawning toddler, who wrapped his little arms around him. "C'mon Tomo. Bed time. Mama is sleeping and you should too."

Kotetsu called out softly. "Can you give them up?"

Izumo stopped and looked back. "Of course. They've only been here a few days. No one can get attached that fast. Especially us."

Both men blinked, looked at one another and then both dropped their eyes to the sleeping woman.

"What if she's not a good mother?" Izumo asked quietly.

"She is." Kotetsu answered.

"How do you know?"

Kotetsu shrugged. "I just do." He said, thinking about Kichi, Tomo and Meimei. The assassins that she'd killed. The boxes that she must have packed. He just knew. "It must have killed her to leave the three here and head away, leading her trackers away from the kids. Knowing she'd probably die and never see them again."

Izumo nodded, deflated. "She'd better come out of this."

"Tomo's eyes are closed now." Kotetsu said, looking at the kid with his head lying on Izumo's shoulder. "I think you can put him down."

"Thanks man." Izumo headed off down the hallway, both men lost in their own thoughts.

o.O.o.O.o.O

"Why would anyone be looking for Mizutoro Sumi after all this time?" Genma asked, genuinely confused. "It's not like I fought with anyone from Mist. We were just ..." He stopped and looked at Hana. "_Information gathering_ about each other."

"Is THAT what they call it these days?" Tsunade sighed. "Genma. Go home. Your roommates could use the support right about now. When you figure it out, then come back and report to me first thing tomorrow morning."

"Figure what out?" Hana asked, totally in the dark.

"You might want to head home, Hana." Shizune said softly.

Tsunade held up one hand. "Hana. Go home with Genma."

"What?" Three voices questioned, all looking at the Hokage.

"Why?" Shizune asked with deep suspicion. What was Tsunade up to, sending the man's fiance along when he was about to discover that he might be a father. And the children's mother was there too.

"She has medical training. Could help." Tsunade said plainly.

Hana shook her head. "I'm a vet, not a medic."

"You still might be able to help." The Hokage told her bluntly.

Reluctantly Shizune conceded the point. After the duo had left though, she pinned her Hokage with a hard glare. "That was cruel."

"Better to rip the tape off hard and fast, hurts less." Tsunade shook her head. "And there's no easy way to tell a girl that her fiance fathered three kids. But if she's there when HE finds out, maybe she'll lock in on the fact that he didn't know either."

"The Inuzuka temper is nothing to be casual about." Shizune said cautiously.

Tsunade tapped the note that Naruto had brought her earlier, one that had been in with the dirty laundry that the boys had stuck the fox shinobi with. "The kids say the woman is their mother. They're too young to lie effectively."

"So why not keep Hana out of it all together?"

"I'm the Hokage, not a dating councilor." The blonde snapped. "And as a vet, Hana has more knowledge of medical stuff than any of those boys. And as Genma's fiance, she has every right to be in his apartment. No Mist ninja spying on them would think twice about it. I need her there."

"I still say it's mean." Shizune sighed.

Tsunade rubbed at her face, feeling old and tired all of a sudden. "I never claimed to be nice. And I have foreign ninja in my village, attacking and nearly killing their own genin. Hunting three children that belong to one of my ninja. And their mother."

Shizune nodded, seeing the strain on the Hokage's face. Really. Being 'nice' wasn't one of the job requirements to lead a ninja village.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Izumo was about to head off to bed himself when he heard footfalls outside their apartment. A key jiggled in the lock.

Kotetsu appeared out of nowhere as both men tensed as the door open.

Genma blinked at them and walked into the apartment. Inuzuka Hana walked in behind him.

Kotetsu and Izumo shared a look between them. Izumo coughed. "It isn't a good time for overnight guests." He said mildly.

Narrowing his eyes on the two men. Genma shook his head and shut the door. "The Hokage sent her over with me. Something about the two of you needing medical help. What gives? You both look fine to me."

o.O.o.O.o.O

**Yes. It's a shock, but I've updated. And the title of this chapter has a double meaning. Genma's home at long last, and at long last there is a new chapter. :P**

**Hope you enjoyed. REVIEWS are always welcome. :D  
**


	13. Papa

"What the fuck is going on around here!" Genma's eyes were snapping with temper. His roommates were staring at him like he was a foreign ninja. Like they'd never seen him before.

Kotetsu touched his own nose and shook his head. "100 yen." He turned his lazy eyed gaze over to Izumo. "You know? I don't think his nose is right."

Hana and her three dogs simply looked confused. Two of the Haimaru brothers sat down at the kunoichi's feet and looked up at her and Genma. The third gray canine circled Izumo and sniffed him curiously before taking a small circle tour of the room.

"100 yen for what?" Genma asked, obviously getting frustrated as he glared at Kotetsu. "And you're one to talk about noses, yours is the one almost always bandaged, not mine."

Izumo shook his head. "It's too early to tell about noses yet." He said calmly. "I still say his eyes are too dark."

Hana's eyebrows rose hearing that. "I like Genma's eyes." She waved her hand in front of her companion's face as she frowned.

"Oh look, she's wearing an engagement ring." Kotetsu said dryly. "Look Izumo, an engagement ring. He sure does move on quickly."

"What the hell?" Genma snarled. What was their problem?

"200 yen." Izumo snarled back.

Hana sighed and crossed her arms. "What's with you two? I know that Genma and I have kept our relationship from you two, but you were pissed even before you saw my ring."

Kotetsu straightened, looking intrigued. "You mean the ring is for real?" He asked incredulously.

Izumo stared back and forth between Hana and Genma. "Holy shit." Without saying another word he pulled out his wallet and took out 100 yen and crossed over to a box high up on the bookshelf, putting it in. "C'mon, 200 yen, man." He gestured to his more than bewildered roommate.

"I don't fucking think so." Genma crossed his arms, feeling off kilter and not even sure why.

"300 now." Kotetsu clucked his tongue.

A soft bark from the hallway had Hana looking startled. She looked over at one of her nin dogs as he sat down and 'woofed' and whined a bit. "There's a female in Genma's room?"

The senbon wielding shinobi's eyes widened slightly, then he sighed. "Oh, I get it. That Mist kunoichi that the Hokage was asking us about earlier, I'm assuming."

"Asked you about, not me." Hana nodded. "Though Tsunade did say the woman was hurt but couldn't be kept in the hospital because of the Mist contingent in the village. Now that solves one mystery. My medical advice is to be for her, not you two."

"Genma might be needing medical assistance soon." Muttered Izumo darkly.

"Oh well." Genma sighed and rolled his tired shoulders even as he shot a weird look Izumo's way. "That explains _everything_. Sachi was put here in our apartment because of my past connection with her. The boys are feeling put out having a female present that they have to take care of." He shrugged. "Grow up."

Kotetsu snorted and Izumo hung his head looking sad, as if Genma was being an idiot. "You grow up. You've got a lot of reasons."

"I do?" Genma asked, getting tired of this vague conversation.

"Three reasons." Kotetsu snapped.

"Four." Izumo sighed then ducked swiftly as Kotetsu took a swipe at him. "Hey!" He protested. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

For his part, Kotetsu didn't know why lumping the mystery woman in with the kids as Genma's seemed so wrong. Instead of answering he looked over at Hana as she came out of the back hallway, frowning. "Sachi. He called her Sachi." He pointed out ruthlessly.

Genma stiffened. "That was just a nickname that I gave her since she wouldn't give me her real name. It's not like she had my real name either."

Hana shook her head, her expression carefully neutral. "Sachi means 'happiness'."

"He slept with her." Izumo told her bluntly, ignoring Genma's wince and Kotetsu's pinched frown.

The Inuzuka heir shrugged and stared at Genma, who frowned. "Sweetheart, you know I wasn't a saint before we started seeing each other. Besides, I never got her real name and it's all ancient history."

"Ancient?" Hana blew out a long breath. "Nearly three years ago and again, what a year ago?"

Izumo nodded sagely. "She found Genma's '_packages_'."

Kotetsu whistled tunelessly through his teeth before nodding at his still clueless roommate. "And I wouldn't place a wager on Sachi not learning your real name. Since it was on the boxes she had delivered here." He pointed over to the wall next to the front door where some large boxes were still sitting.

"What the fuck?" Genma looked around at all three sets of accusing eyes.

"500 yen." Kotetsu nodded grimly.

"No, it's only 400 yen." Izumo corrected, his expression no less closed off than his roommate. "But I imagine that the amount will climb very shortly."

"She figured out my real name?" Genma looked incredulous. "What the hell did she send me?"

Kotetsu nodded once more, looking victorious. "NOW it's 500 yen."

Genma opened one box and looked inside, the vein at the side of his left eye twitching noticeably. "A tiny thermometer and some winter clothing. Blankets. Books." He held up one tiny pink sweater. "Midget clothing?"

Hana gritted her teeth. "More likely they're for the three children asleep back here."

"Sachi has children?" Genma looked up startled, a hunted look suddenly washing over his face. "No."

Izumo smiled nastily. "Congratulations papa. It's two girls and a boy."

Genma swayed and collapsed sideways into the box, making one of the stuffed animals inside squeak like it was dying.

o.O.o.O.o.O

"Not possible. It ...can't ...no ...not possible." Genma sat in a stupor on the futon as the other ninja in the room waited for his brain to reconnect with reality.

Hana wasn't much better as she sighed for the umpteenth time in the past hour, a now tepid cup of formerly hot tea in her hand. She'd taken exactly two sips.

A soft rustling sound from the other room had the kunoichi spinning around in alarm as Genma groaned again.

Kotetsu didn't even sigh as he got up and went back into what had once been Genma's personal private room. When he came back he was holding a sleepy eyed Meimei in his arms as the infant whimpered.

Genma drew back as if the child were a deadly viper and Izumo frowned sharply at him. "What's wrong with it?" The new father asked hoarsely.

"Her. _Not it_. _**Her**_ name is Meimei." Kotetsu got up to get a bottle ready for the baby. "And we think she's teething. Doesn't sleep well, waking up about every two hours or so."

"She's growing teeth?" Genma looked horrified.

Hana sighed and shook her head sadly. "Children don't grow teeth. Teeth come in, through the gums." Her voice sounded down.

The new father looked lost. "How is that not growing?"

"Pathetic." Kotetsu yawned and looked down at the infant as she batted at his hand as he held the bottle. "Go on sweetheart, take the bottle it will feel good on your gums."

Genma hissed. "How do you know that? How do you know any of this shit?"

"600 yen." Hana sighed. "I guess the money box is to keep you shinobi and your tongues on a civil level."

Izumo grinned and made a gesture for Genma to pay up.

But the senbon chewing ninja wasn't looking at his roommate, instead his eyes were glued on baby Meimei. "She can't be mine. My eyes are dark."

"You have family members with lighter eye colors." Hana sighed. "Probably a recessive trait in you. What color are Sachi's eyes?"

"Blue." Genma said absently, then winced. "I mean ...I don't remember all that well. She was nothing, Hana!"

"Nothing?" Kotetsu growled and forced himself to relax as the infant whimpered and stopped sucking long enough to fuss a bit. Not even sure why he was so insulted on behalf of a woman he'd never even seen awake.

Hana shook her head. "Genma? Logically I know that all of this ..." She waved her hand at the infant Kotetsu was holding, and then gestured back toward the bedroom where the other two children were asleep. "All of this took place before we ever dated."

"But?" Genma held his breath.

"But ...I don't know. It's a lot to take in." Hana said with brutal honesty.

Genma shook his head and stood up, crossing to her. "Don't ..."

The Inuzuka heir laughed without mirth. "Try to pry this ring off my finger and you'll die quick, I'll tell you that. But ...I need to think. I can't really assimilate all of this instantly. I need ...I'll be back tomorrow. Promise."

Kotetsu and Izumo shared a disbelieving look. Of the three of them, Genma had been the most voracious of the bachelors. Never seeing the same woman for long at all. How had he hidden his relationship with Hana from them? This was big news.

"Congratulations." Izumo gave the pair a wry grin. "Never thought I'd see the wild-man tamed, but if anyone is up to the task, it's you." He told Hana.

Nodding in agreement, Kotetsu added his own congratulations. "Don't give up on the reprobate." He jiggled Meimei slightly and the baby laughed in delight, grinning. "He didn't know about the kids."

Genma's eyes were drawn to the adorable laughing baby as she grinned and batted her hands. Kotetsu bounced her again, and she cooed happily.

Hana watched as well, then shook her head with a sad smile. "She's too pretty to be Genma's kid."

The senbon chewing shinobi protested weakly as he looked around helplessly. Then he frowned as he eyed a bare wall. "What happened to my band posters?" He asked suddenly.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Tsunade finished up her examination and made a notation in the patient's chart. "Keep the sedation at the current level. Keep him under."

The nurse looked a bit surprised, then nodded. She didn't question the order though it was a strange one. The young Mist genin was improving a bit and at this point in recovery the medics usually started weaning away the sedatives. Try to bring the patient around. "Hai, Hokage-domo." She bowed and left.

The Hokage pulled off her gloves and moved to wash her hands in the sink. She looked up at herself in the mirror, and then caught sight of the sleeping genin in the bed behind her.

"A pawn."

Tsunade turned and walked back over to the boy's bedside. His chart proclaimed him to be Idane Gatsuo. He was a Mist Village genin. And a pawn in a very big game.

"Who sacrificed you?" She whispered, but of course got no response from the young shinobi. "Was it your Mizukage? Your sensei? Someone else?"

She stared down at the genin and sighed as she watched the just changed bandages around his midsection start to change color around his incision lines. It was clear discharge and not blood, which was good and only to be expected at this point.

Idane Gatsuo had been gutted. His intestines opened with a blade. She would have considered him lucky to be alive if they didn't have proof that the genin had been attacked by their own sensei. As a ruse to get them admitted into the hospital. Their attacker had wanted them seriously injured, but alive. Barely.

"Your sensei used you." Tsunade whispered and tried hard not to see a resemblance between this youngster and her own long dead baby brother. "Now, the big question is ...who iss using your sensei?"

Still getting no answer, she turned and left the room. Passing the Mist guard without a backward glance.

They both knew that Toya was there for reasons other than guarding the three Mist genin that had been injured. But to admit that they knew that would negate the trap they were trying to bait. So she said nothing as she passed the man that Hyuuga Hinata had seen gutting his own students.

_Asshole_. Tsunade said as she passed him, but only in the silence of her own mind.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Genma stared at the cracked frames and clear plastic in horror. "The poster is scratched!"

Izumo leaned over and made a sympathetic sound. "Your son apparently doesn't share your taste in music." He said smoothly.

Smothering a grin, Kotetsu turned away as he stood turning gently from side to side as he tried to coax Meimei back to sleep.

Genma drew back, looking panicky. "Son?"

Izumo sighed heavily and with patently false sympathy patted his roommate on the back. "Weren't you listening? Three children. One boy and two girls."

Taking his senbon out of his mouth, Genma pointed with it at Izumo. "But ...not possible. I was only with Sachi those two times! Not three!"

"One set of twins." Kotetsu said deadpan. "Though we don't know how it works, Shizune told us that the two year olds are most likely fraternal twins. That's why one is a boy and one is a girl. Two different eggs and you got them both."

"Super stud." Izumo's mouth quirked up in a lopsided sneer.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Genma's mouth twisted as he tossed the broken poster frame halfway across the room.

The sound made Meimei jump in Kotetsu's arms, startled. She immediately started wailing.

Hana hurried in from where she'd been checking on the mystery woman. She eyed all three men warily.

Kotetsu frowned sharply. "300 yen for the words. And I'm docking you another 500 for throwing things. Can't set a bad example now that your a father."

Izumo's humor fled as well. He pinned Genma with a hard look. "It's hard. You're a father three times over and you just found out. Okay. Fine. You're an elite jounin shinobi. Your mission just went to ...someplace I won't name because I don't want to owe more money to the swear box. Think fast, think on your feet."

"Use your brains." Kotetsu added with a deep sigh. "You can't change things now. Especially not with someone out there trying to kill your children."

Hana sucked in a harsh breath as her eyes widened in alarm. "Kill them?"

Genma stilled as he turned shocked eyes on the infant now asleep draped over Kotetsu's shoulder. "What are you talking about?"

Kotetsu grunted as he patted Meimei soothingly. "Now that the initial shock is over. Sit down to hear the rest. There's more."

o.O.o.O.o.O

Kasaya Yaichiro waited up for Toya to come back from the Leaf hospital. He sat smiling pleasantly as the Mist genin chatted on and on about the first test proctor and how difficult the initial exam had been.

But as nice and relaxed as he looked on the outside, on the inside he was a roiling mess of anger and rage. He smiled at the young genin encouragingly even as he wanted to kill them all. Useless, every one of them. Maybe he should have sent ALL of them to the hospital.

Brought up and trained in the new ways every last one of them. Not the old blood paths. He himself had reached chuunin only by murdering his own two teammates. No team work strategies back then. It was kill or die. And that was what had made the former _Blood_-Mist Village a source of fear for their enemies.

But now they were simply the Village Hidden in the Mist. And the old ways were fading.

Yaichiro looked up and over at the guest residence set aside for visiting dignitaries like the Mizukage. He couldn't see their leader's pet shinobi from here. But the man was there, no doubt. Youkai. The Phantom of the Mist. Handpicked to guard their leader, the man was formidable. And one of the few reasons that Yaichiro hadn't already tried to overthrow the current Mizukage.

Yaichiro's own father had been a councilor to their leader, and a friend. It was this that had kept precious little Maru and her brats alive all this time. And he himself on a leash. But his father was gone now. And Maru was about to die along with her shame.

The Mizukage would be next, Yaichiro vowed to himself. Then the Mist village would return to the old ways. The strong ways. And once more take it's rightful place as something to be feared.

Suddenly Toya was in the doorway and gave a small signal.

Yaichiro nodded and excused himself, the very picture of a concerned and happy sensei. He walked outside with Toya, away from any prying ears.

"Well?" Yaichiro asked impatiently.

Toya smiled. "They watch my clone while I wander the hospital grounds. Sloppy of them."

"Are you sure they're not aware? Konoha is weak, but still dangerous."

Cold dark eyes narrowed. "I'm sure. I've been back to your sister's hospital room. There's still three scents inside. The blonde medic is the only one I've seen though." He licked his lips as he thought of Ino. "Here's the interesting bit. Two scents change with time of day, temperature, whatever. Normal. One scent remains the same, always the same. Your sister."

Yaichiro sucked in a breath. "Ah. I told you that the Leaf ninja were up to something." The tattooed man nodded as he thought. "She's not there anymore. They're baiting the room for us. A trap."

"She's somewhere else in this stupid village." Toya frowned. "And it's too big for me to sniff her out. Not only that, but it would tip our hand for me to suddenly stop coming to their hospital to 'guard' my students." He sneered.

Nodding, Yaichiro could only agree. "Keep up your pretense. Even keep up secretly scouting out their decoy hospital room. Don't let them know that we've stumbled over their trap. In the meantime, I'll find my sister and her chicklings. Leave that to me." He smiled.

And for the first time in the evening the smile was for real.

Toya looked at the other man's sinister smile and fought not to shudder in response.

o.O.o.O.o.O

It was well into the small hours of the morning before Kotetsu and Izumo stopped talking as Genma and Hana kept peppering them with question upon question. The pair sometimes asked the same question again, having trouble assimilating all of the information at once.

Meimei was back in her makeshift cradle made from one of Genma's dresser drawers and the four adults were alone in the room.

"So. Sachi and her father were keeping the children safe, but when he died they had to vacate the Mist village." Hana said grimly. "She dropped the children here, no small feat getting in and out of Konoha undetected by the way."

Genma nodded. "She was always smart. Even when we first met she knew immediately that I was shinobi despite my disguise."

Kotetsu nodded and leaned forward, his arms across his knees. "She fled here and drew the assassins after her trail and away from the children."

Hana grimaced. "Sheer good luck that Leaf ninja found her in time to save her life. But now that she's back here, doesn't that put her children in even more danger?"

"We can't send her out in this condition." Kotetsu snapped irritably.

Hana sighed and shrugged. "Wasn't suggesting that. Sorry." She rubbed wearily at her eyes and rolled her shoulders. Genma reached over with one hand and massaged the back of her neck for a moment.

"Nothing like your past coming back to bite you in the ass." Genma stared at the darkened hallway leading back toward where his children were sleeping. He frowned. "Are we sure that they're mine?"

"Not without tests." Hana told him and patted his knee. "But the timing is right along with the kid's ages. And this woman sent you the kids. Using both your real name and your mission alias."

Genma frowned darkly. "I never was able to discover her real identity back then. I'd love to know how she figured out who I really am."

Izumo's hand snaked out and grabbed the senbon out of Genma's mouth and tossed it back at the man's head. Genma managed to move out of the way of the small needle-like weapon. "Oh I don't know." Izumo said with a smirk. "It wouldn't have anything to do with your fetish for senbon would it? And that you're a high enough jounin to most likely be listed in the Mist Village BINGO book."

"It's not a fetish!" Genma growled and stood, stretching. "I'll be right back." He headed down the hallway to the restroom.

Hana sighed and both Kotetsu and Izumo looked at her in sympathy. She gave them a wan smile.

"Nice to see that you didn't run." Izumo said quietly.

Hana gave a rueful little chuckle. "Thought about it."

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Genma stormed back into the room shirtless. "Where are all my t-shirts?"

"Shut up!" Izumo hissed. "And we're tacking on extra money that you owe us if you wake Meimei up again. Ass."

"Shit." Kotetsu groaned and closed his eyes as a sleepy eyed Kichi padded into the room dragging her doll and blanket with her.

"100 yen for all three of you." Hana said absently as her eyes took in the brunette two-year old.

Kichi stared up at the shirtless Genma and blinked, her mouth dropping open to form an 'oh' of surprise. "Who you?" She asked sleepily. "You woud and wake me up. Did you know that? Huh? Did you know you woud? Huh? It still dawk outside. Did you know that it still dawk? Who you? You waked me up."

"I'm uh ..." Genma started sweating profusely as she stared down at the sleepy slate-blue eyes of what was possibly his daughter. "Her eyes are blue." He clung to that small tidbit like a lifeboat. "She can't be mine."

"Don't be daft." Kotetsu said smugly. "Her eyes are green."

Genma shook his head and pointed to the brunette that was now tugging on his pants trying to get his attention. She hadn't shut up the entire time either.

Izumo grinned nastily. "Oi. Genma. Don't you have an aunt that you said her eye color changed depending on what she was wearing at the time?"

Genma groaned and sighed, dropping his head back as he stared up at the ceiling.

"Who you? You not say." Kichi continued unabated, still tugging on his trousers. "I Kichi. This is Miyu." She held up her ginger-haired doll. "Miyu is mine. You know that, right? You know Miyu is mine? Tomo sometimes takes her. Tomo is bad. Bad Tomo. Kichi good." She smiled brightly. "Are you good?"

"Go on. Answer her or she'll be at it all night." Izumo watched with unconcealed delight at his roommate's distress.

"Yes. I'm good." Genma choked out the words, feeling lost.

"Who you?" Kichi continued with the tenaciousness of a full grown ninja. "You have a name right? Don't you have a name? Did your mama not give you a name?" She sounded so sad as she asked that last question that even Hana smiled weakly.

"I'm ..." Genma stalled, unable to name himself her father. Not yet. "Call me Uncle Genma, okay?"

"No! Don't say that word!" Kotetsu leaped up in alarm, but it was too late.

Kichi's eyes popped open huge and she let out a blood-chilling scream of fear and ran down the hallway. She tripped over her blanket and fell with a thud, crying and scrambling to get up even as Izumo raced to her and scooped her up in his arms.

Genma stood there, mouth agape as he watched in horror. "What did I do?"

"You said the _**bad**_ word. The mother-fucking baddest word of all." Kotetsu snapped and walked up to Izumo as he held Kichi who was struggling to get away.

"Zu?" Tomo stood in the hallway in his cartoon character pajamas looking wary as he rubbed his eyes. His cheeks looked red and he was scratching at his rash again.

"Brilliant." Izumo sighed and glared at Genma.

The new father stood there looking totally bewildered as he stared back and forth between his sleepy eyed son and his screeching daughter. In the other room, Meimei started crying as well.

"As their father, you flunk." Kotetsu snarled and headed into the back to get the crying infant.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Yaichiro stopped and turned, staring intently at the apartment. A child's scream? But whose child? His eyes narrowed in contemplation.

He'd been out walking basically aimlessly. He was being followed by ANBU black ops, but that was expected. So he'd not been out looking for his sister or her brats.

Instead he'd been just thinking about how to find them without anyone knowing about it. And he'd found himself on the street where that one shinobi lived. The one he'd seen once and who'd smelled vaguely like baby powder. Kotetsu. Yeah, that had been his name.

But the man wasn't married.

That didn't mean that he didn't have children though. So Yaichiro had put him in the back of his mind to check out later.

But now ....he'd heard a child scream. So. There was a child. But whose?

He turned away deliberately and headed back toward the apartments set aside for them during this visit. Acting for all the world like he could care less what he'd just heard.

o.O.o.O.o.O

**Looks like Genma as a lot to learn! LOL! Poor guy ....**

**Hope you enjoyed! As always, REVIEWS are highly welcomed!  
**


	14. Meet the Parents

Genma yawned and stretched while wondering why his bed felt so hard and stiff.

"You awake now? Huh? Are you awake now? Zumo say wake you up, but you already awake right?"

The voice sounded uncertain and wary. And really, really young.

Genma's dark eyes popped open as he suddenly realized that he'd not been having a nightmare. He could very possibly be the father of three children.

Staring at him was the youngster who'd been screaming like a banshee last night. Her green eyes looked cautious and she looked ready to run away at the slightest sound. They'd spent a considerable amount of time calming her down last night, or was that this morning? Genma turned toward the window to judge the light streaming in.

Only to be met with a squirt of water into his face. "HEY!"

The little girl immediately drew back in fear, her little lips trembling as she hugged her doll to her chest. Tears welled up in her large, expressive eyes.

Genma groaned and opened his mouth to apologize when the little boy squirted him in the face again with what looked like a plastic toy duck. "Oi! Stop that!" The shinobi sat up fast and stared at the two year old, who stared right back at him.

The little girl began crying and rushed from the room as Genma sighed and ran an agitated hand through his messy bed-head.

Izumo came through to the living room, frowning sharply as he carried the little girl in his arms. "Kichi? See? He's okay, he's not mad at you." He pinned Genma with a furious look. "_He's happy to see you._" He stressed the words heavily.

Catching the not very subtle hint, Genma sighed and nodded. "I am happy to see you, Kichi." He was glad that Izumo had said her name, because for the life of him he couldn't remember. Last night was basically a giant blur in his mind.

The little boy tried to squirt him again, but it appeared like the toy duck was running out of ammunition as only a small trail of water dribbled from the hole in the beak this time. The boy threw the duck in frustration and gave a grunt that sounded alarmingly familiar to Genma. He was almost sure that was the sound that HE usually made when frustrated by electric gizmos.

Not willing to face what that might mean, as in possible instant fatherhood, Genma turned his back on the boy to face Izumo. Kichi was clinging, draped over the other man's chest and currently had her thumb in her mouth.

"So. You told the kids to wake me with water in my face?" Genma groused.

Izumo shrugged without remorse. "Be glad. Kotetsu wanted Tomo to play 'drums' on your head instead. With my way there was less chance of head trauma."

o.O.o.O.o.O

"So. Inuzuka Hana, huh?" Kotetsu shot the newly engaged man an unreadable look as he heated up some frozen waffles.

Genma sighed and collapsed into the kitchen chair looking beyond merely haggard. "Hell of a night." He groaned.

"100 yen." Kotetsu yawned and plated the waffles, adding a small fork.

"Fuck you." Genma snarled and watched as his roommate put the waffle plate down on the table.

"Fuk! Fuk!" Kichi ran up, skirting around Genma with a wary look, and grabbed the top waffle and ran back into the living room.

"300 yen now since she repeated the word." Kotetsu said angrily and held up the remaining waffle as Tomo ran up and started reaching for it, jumping and grunting as he whined for the food. The shinobi smiled at him and lowered the waffle down, then pulled it back up as the small fingers _nearly_ made contact. "Say please."

"Eeeee!" The boy said and grinned cheesily.

Kotetsu laughed and let the toddler have the waffle. The boy echoed the laugh and ran from the room saying something incredibly unintelligible and jumbled together. "He grunts like you do."

Genma hunched his shoulders and shook his head in denial. "It's not certain that I'm the ...."

The other ninja pinned him with a hot glare. "Do you have any REAL doubts?" He asked point-blank.

Feeling cornered, Genma sneered and looked away from the other man's gaze. "This can't be happening." He temporized, not answering the question asked.

Kotetsu relented slightly and took a deep breath, putting his hands in his pockets. "The Inuzuka will stick." He offered the words comfortingly.

Genma sighed and rubbed his face with his hands. "She looked uncertain when she left."

"Anyone would be uncertain, it's a lot to take in."

The senbon chewing ninja shrugged. "So she goes off to take time to _understand_ all of this. I wish I had that option."

Kotetsu grew angry again, not even sure why. "Look. It's sudden and it's fucking hard. I get that. Three instant kids? But Izumo and I explained it to you last night. The mother isn't trying to ruin your life, she's trying to save three lives! And not her own. She was willing to die to protect these children. And you won't even face the fucking fact that your a father? You're a mother-fucking coward, Genma."

Genma opened and closed his mouth, but had no come-back. There was nothing to say to that. Weakly he sighed. "I count 300 yen in that little speech of yours."

Kotetsu blinked and shook his head, walking from the room without a word.

Somehow that just made Genma feel a thousand times worse.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Ino shut the door behind her and looked over at Shikamaru who was currently sitting in a chair, reading. "Having fun?" She said with a distinct edge in her voice.

The shadow-user sneered. "Never thought I'd get bored like this."

"But you can lie around, sleep whenever you want, read whatever you want. Do nothing. It's a perfect mission for your lazy ass." The blonde gave him a nasty glance.

Shikamaru gave her a lingering look and read beneath the surface anger. "That Mist shinobi really gives you the creeps, doesn't he?"

Ino shuddered. "He looks at me like a fly that he wants to pluck the wings off of."

"Uh huh." Shikamaru nodded, looking lazy and bored while his mind raced with plans and scenarios. This man, Toya, was dangerous. And they knew that he'd nearly killed his own genin team just to get into the Leaf hospital. Which was why he himself was now bored playing bait for the Mist shinobi in question, pretending to be the mysterious patient that was now at Genma's apartment.

"He's just freaky." Ino blew off the moment and gave a tired smile. "And I'm worried about how my patient is faring. None of those boys knows a thing about medical ninjutu."

"They're jounin, not boys." Shikamaru said almost absently. His mind not on the current conversation, but rather on the strange shinobi who seemed to be stalking Ino as much as the mysterious woman. There was something _off _about that guy.

o.O.o.O.o.O

"You can't do this to me! You just can't!" Genma looked horrified as he stared wild eyed at his two roommates. The two roommates that were _leaving_!

Izumo nudged Kotetsu absently, not looking in Genma's direction. "I'm just impressed that he didn't curse."

"He's too in shock. Give it a moment." Kotetsu said deadpan.

"You two fucking idiots! Stop worrying about my mother-fucking language and help me!" Genma looked desperate.

Kotetsu shot Izumo a telling look as the second man shrugged. "You were right. When we get back we need to make sure he puts money in the box. He's growing quite a tab."

"Is Zumo a fuk-ing id-ot? Is he? Huh? What that? Huh? What that? What a fuk-ing id-ot? Do you know? You know, right? You know what it mean, right? Is Zumo a fuk-ing id-ot?"

Genma closed his eyes, feeling nauseated. "Damn it! Don't leave me." He whined pathetically.

Kotetsu gave him an unsmiling look and handed him the sleeping baby Meimei as Kichi drew in a shocked breath. "That a bad word! You say bad word, you no supposed to say that! Bad G'ma! Bad! You need to sit in corner and tink!"

"Tink?" Genma asked in resignation.

Izumo shrugged. "Think."

With great reluctance, and with an impending sense of doom, Genma took the infant from his roommate. Awkwardly he tried to mirror the stance Kotetsu had used to hold the baby. "See? I'm not good at this." He tried one last tactic. "I don't know what to do."

Izumo shook his head ruthlessly. "Neither did we. Learn."

Nearly gagging on his own bile, Genma watched as Kotetsu and Izumo left him alone.

All alone.

One of the twins whined behind him and he turned, finding himself the object of little Kichi's stare. Her changeable eyes hovering somewhere between blue and green as she watched him.

"Where Zumo?" She demanded, stamping one foot to emphasize her seriousness. "Where Zumo? Where Kotsu?"

Genma coughed, not sure how to answer her. "They abandoned me." His voice sounded raspy.

Kichi's eyes narrowed and suddenly Genma felt like a prey animal. "Why they go? They go cuz you bad, right? You bad and they go? Huh? Right? Cuz you bad and say bad words? You need to sit in corner and tink!"

"I'm not bad." He defended himself weakly.

Kichi watched him a moment longer and then turned her back on him and instead walked toward the bedrooms. Genma sighed in relief and waited. Nothing happened.

It was completely quiet.

Slowly, his muscles started to relax. He looked down at the sleeping baby in his arms. Meimei. Yeah, that was the infant's name. Leaning in he sniffed her. Clean and powdery. Sweet.

Genma's stomach started to settle. "This isn't so bad." He whispered as he gave the sleeping child a tentative smile, albeit a small one. "Those two guys are idiots. Making it sound like they've been through so much. This is fine. No big deal."

The infant didn't respond. In fact, the entire apartment was quiet. In control.

Genma took a fortifying breath. "No big deal."

o.O.o.O.o.O

"Why are you two drinking so early?"

Izumo shifted over and made room for Anko and Iruka, and immediately the kunoichi shook the bottle of sake and frowned. "You're nearly empty." She signaled for a fresh bottle.

Kotetsu grinned. "Complete freedom." He said with deliberate vagueness as Izumo nodded in agreement.

"Tzzt." Anko made a buzzing noise and waved a hand in front of her face, dismissing them. "Never mind that. The game of the day is ...."

"Kurenai had her baby." Iruka grinned, spoiling Anko's moment. She shot him a hard glare, which he calmly ignored.

Izumo smiled, it took a courageous man to ignore Anko. And people thought that Iruzka was soft somehow since he dealt with kids all day? Not even a full week with three kids had taught him that it took MORE effort and strength to deal with kids, not less.

"As I was trying to say, we're taking wagers on what Kurenai will name the new baby." Anko said with a greedy little half-grin.

Kotetsu paid for the new bottle of sake as it was delivered to the table and poured a cup for both he and Izumo and deftly kept it out of Anko's reach as she made a move for it. "No bet." He said coolly. "Too many variables."

Anko frowned sharply as Iruka laughed. "See, I told you no one would take you up on the wager." He looked over at Kotetsu and Izumo. "Kurenai had a little boy, by the way."

The two ninja lifted their sake cups in a silent salute.

o.O.o.O.o.O

"DUCE!"

Genma stared at little Tomo in supreme exasperation. "I've given you juice!" He looked balefully at the three glasses of juice on the table. Apple, grape, and cranberry. Each time the boy had slapped at the cups, spilling some of the sticky contents.

"DUCE! DUCE!" Tomo wailed, arching his back and screaming his displeasure. Tears ran down his red cheeks.

Genma sighed and turned to stare into the icebox. Those three varieties were the only types of juice in the whole apartment. What did the boy want? Sake? The idea floated in his head for an outrageous moment, but he dismissed it for stupidity. Sighing again, his eyes settled on one lone container of soda pop. That wasn't nearly as outrageous as sake. Didn't kids drink soda?

"DUCE!" The imperious demand had him hunching his shoulder and reaching for the orange fizzy stuff. He poured some in a small cup and handed it to the boy.

Tomo stared at it a moment, then shook his head.

Genma took a sip quickly. "See? It's good." He lied, not being a fan of too sweet sodas.

Tomo took the cup and took a sip. Then another. He smiled. Genma smiled. See? Parenting wasn't so hard. He stopped as there was a sudden knock on the door.

His eyes narrowed as he considered his options. Their apartment was under surveillance, he knew that much from his roommates. And while he had no intentions of instant fatherhood, that didn't mean that he'd let anyone waltz in to hurt the children. So. Whomever was knocking on his front door, those watching had let pass.

Cautiously he opened the door and then nearly fell down in the sudden onslaught.

"Well? How did it go?!" Genma struggled to breathe as he tried in vain to pull his mother's arms from around his neck. "Did she say yes? Well did she?"

"Do we have to do this on the front porch?" A burly former shinobi with a heavy beard and a bald head said calmly.

"Mom, stop it!" Genma protested weakly as he fought a losing battle and finally succumbed to the gut wrenching hug from his mother.

Shiranui Kudo and Naora came in while his mother gushed over him, kissing his cheeks and his father stood there stoically. Watching.

"Well? You awful child, tell me did Hana say yes or no?"

Kudo shut the door behind him and shook his head. "Give the boy room to breathe or you'll never get your answer." Genma looked like his mother, slender and lithe while his father was stocky and built like a mountain. With a beard.

Genma stared at his father and fingered his own hairless chin. "What's with the beard, Dad?"

Shiranui Naora sighed heavily and shot a glare at her taciturn husband. "I make one little crack about him losing his hair and THIS is what he grows. He's ...he's ...." Her dark expressive eyes grew wide as she watched a small two-year old run into the room and tug on Genma's pants leg.

"More duce peas!" Tomo grinned up at Genma and danced back and forth on his little feet as he held up his empty cup.

Genma gave a weak smile and held up one finger toward his parents and took the juice cup into the kitchen as his curious parents followed, staring. He poured the cup full of orange fizzy drink and the boy grinned and took the cup, running back toward the bedrooms.

"Who?" Naora gawked, then her mouth firmed. "Izumo or Kotetsu? And they'd have better done well by the poor boy's mother!" Her expression looked decidedly sour.

Genma hesitated and his eyes met those of his usually silent father. Kudo narrowed his eyes on his son and he knew he had no choice. "His name is Tomo. And ..." The words nearly choked him. "He's mine."

Shiranui Naora swayed on her feet, her arm going out to catch her balance. Her husband steadied her as she nearly fainted.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Anko giggled as Ebisou shook his head at her. "Any excuse to drink, is that it?"

Kotetsu grinned as he looked around the small but growing party. Anko and Iruka were still there, but they'd been joined by Aoba, Yugao and Ebisou now. It seemed everyone was eager to toast Kurenai's new son.

Izumo shook his head. "I don't see how Kurenai can possibly do it all on her own. Kids are hard."

"How would you know?" Ebisou said snottily, pushing his glasses up higher on the bridge of his nose. "You and your roommates are womanizers, not parents."

Izumo took umbrage to the remark and opened his mouth to respond when he caught Kotetsu's warning look. He nodded and shut his mouth. The kids were still a necessary secret.

Anko missed the byplay between the two men as she poured herself a fresh cup of sake. "Kurenai is an organizer. She's had her apartment baby-proofed almost from the moment that she found out about the baby."

Kotetsu laughed. "Baby-proofed?"

"Poor bachelor." Yugao sneered lightly as she took a sip from her own cup. "Baby-proof. Things to keep the baby safe in her apartment."

Both Kotetsu and Izumo stiffened slightly. Was there something that they'd missed?

"Baby-proof locks on everything, that kind of thing. My sister had to go through it last year." Aoba grinned happily sloshed.

Kotetsu nodded, relieved. They'd already learned that they needed to keep the door locked. "So a baby can't slip outside." He said sagely.

Yugao shook her head as she teased him. "That, but also on all the cabinets and stuff so the baby can't get into cleansers and stuff. Poisonous."

Izumo paled. He looked at his roommate and tried to will his heartbeat to slow back down. They'd not done anything like that!

"There's more to baby-proofing a place than that." Anko shook her head. "Kurenai roped me into helping. There were baby gates to keep the kid from rooms with things that could hurt him. Weapons, detergents, whatever."

"Baby gates?" Kotetsu felt lightheaded.

"And these plastic thingies to put into the electrical sockets, protect the kid from sticking anything metal in the slots." Anko frowned at her empty cup until Aoba helpfully refilled it for her.

Izumo's voice sounded weak even to himself. "Kids wouldn't do something like that, would they?"

Iruka shook his head sadly. "Kids will do anything. They have no clue that they shouldn't, and if you tell them no about anything ....THAT becomes the thing they want to do the most."

"I need to run." Kotetsu stood up suddenly and made a run for the door. "I forgot that I made a date with Hanako later."

Aoba stared after the swiftly departing shinobi. He looked puzzled. "But ...I thought he and Hanako broke up?"

Izumo forced a laugh as he stood up. "He's had too much to drink, must have forgotten that they've broken up. I'd better go stop him from doing something stupid ...like making up with her."

Yugao paused and stared at the now empty chairs. "That was strange."

Anko grinned and nabbed the bottle of sake the two men had left behind. "Their loss!"

o.O.o.O.o.O

Naora sat on the couch looking pale as she fanned herself. "Three of them?"

Kudo sighed and gave his son a long, measured look that Genma couldn't bring himself to meet.

"I had no idea." He winced as his father grunted like he didn't buy that answer.

"Wait. Does Hana know?" His mother looked horrified.

Genma blushed slightly. "Yeah, she knows. She didn't run." He sighed. "Yet."

"Did she ....?" His mother stopped, unable to complete the sentence.

"She said yes, mom."

Shiranui Naora smiled wanly as Kudo shook his head. "Son ..." She started, then stopped as Kichi ran into the room.

The little girl stopped cold and stared at the newcomers dressed all in yellow and with her long brunette hair looking tangled. Genma winced. If Kichi was frightened of him, then she'd be terrified of his father.

Kudo was a big bruiser of a man who'd only retired a few years ago due to a bad knee. In his day he'd been known as a stone cold killer. An assassin and former member of ANBU. One look from his eyes had made grown men pee in their pants. Children were known to cross the street to avoid him. He was not known for being warm, or even nice. Genma waited for the screaming and crying.

Instead Kichi took her thumb out of her mouth and started asking questions. "Who you? Huh? I Kichi." She announced with a crooked smile. "Tomo in trouble cuz he bad. You know Tomo? He bad, but Kichi good."

Naora smiled and sighed. "She sounds like my sister."

Genma didn't say that Kichi sounded just like her, not his aunt. He knew better.

"Come here baby." His mother crooned.

But Kichi stared up at Kudo, then grinned and held up her doll. "This Miyu."

Stiffly Kudo knelt down, moving awkwardly to accommodate his knee which would never bend fully again. He looked into Kichi's changeable eyes and did the unthinkable. The big tough man fell completely in love. He smiled at her.

Kichi didn't scream or run, she patted his beard and giggled. "You have hair on you face. Did you know that? Huh? You know you have hair on you face? Kotsu and Zumo not have hair on their face. Why you have hair? Huh? You funny."

"Oh, what a darling!" Naora blinked back sudden tears as they welled up in her eyes.

"I'm Genma's father." Kudo answered the toddler in a deep rumbling voice.

Kichi leaned in conspiratorially. "G'ma bad. He vewy bad. Did you know? He say bad word and not go to corner. He not go. That bad. Right? That bad."

Kudo nodded. "He's very bad." He agreed.

Genma rolled his eyes as his mother stood up. "Oh! So where is the mother? How did they get here? Where have they been? WHO is the mother?"

"You sound like Kichi." Genma muttered.

"Wait until I tell your aunt and un ....." Naora's eyes went wide as she found her son's hand over her mouth. His father glared at him.

Genma shook his head. "Don't say the word u...n...c....l...e." He spelled. "And you can't tell anyone."

Kudo looked at his son and raised one eyebrow in question.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Izumo caught up with Kotetsu and pulled him to a stop. "Wait."

Kotetsu shook off the restraining arm. He still looked pale. "Baby proofing. We didn't DO that!"

"I know." Izumo winced. "But nothing bad happened. We're fine. And now we know. A bit of research and we can make the apartment completely safe." He paused and shook his head. "Listen to me, I'm talking like the kids will be staying."

Kotetsu felt sick to his stomach. "What makes you think that they won't? Their mother is still in a fucking coma!"

Izumo nodded. "But once Hana and Genma married, if the kids stay ...they'll move in with them. We'll have our place back again." He ignored the bile bubbling in his own gut. "That'll be a good thing, right?"

Pausing, Kotetsu looked away.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Kudo growled low and mean as Kichi played at his feet, fixing Miyu's hair.

Naora looked shocked and without anything to say, a veritable first. "My goodness." She repeated for the hundredth time. Utterly appalled that anyone would want to kill children. "I ...I ...I'll be back in a moment." She got up and basically ran into Genma's bedroom to see the mystery woman for herself.

Kudo met his son's eyes. "Mist." He said the one word like it was a curse.

Genma nodded. "I'm in a mess, Dad."

The elder Shiranui looked down at a smiling Kichi as she handed him her doll. Genma watched in awe as his no-nonsense father took the ginger-haired baby and agreed that her hair was 'pretty'. This wasn't the same man who'd raised him!

Kudo's huge mitt of a hand rested awkwardly but gently on Kichi's little head as he patted her. "What happens next?" He asked gruffly.

Genma shook his head. "Kill the son of a bitch."

"Watch your mouth." The bigger man snapped, then smiled at the startled Kichi who was staring up at him. "Genma's bad again." He told her.

Kichi smiled and nodded. "He vewy bad. So Tomo. Tomo bad too. Do you know Tomo? He bad. And sticky."

Genma stilled. Sticky? He had a sudden vision of orange fizzy drink. He closed his eyes in a sickening feeling of doom. He turned toward the back bedroom and stopped. His mother was in the hallway, her eyes twinkling as she held little Meimei who was awake and cooing at her.

Naora smiled and handed her son the baby. "Lovely. She needs to be changed though."

"Changed?" Genma really felt sick now. "Mom? Can't you ...."

His mother smiled and gestured to Kudo. "If what you say is all true, then we can't be seen over here too much. Don't want to raise suspicion that the children are here. So, no ...the best thing I can do for you all is to act like they're not here."

"Mom?" Genma was ready to beg.

Kudo looked reluctant, but he stood and waved goodbye to Kichi.

Kichi frowned. "You come back? You coming back?"

"As soon as it's safe." Genma's mother told her.

The little girl smiled.

"Mom?" Genma now sounded desperate.

His parents stopped at the door to the apartment. The Shiranui matriarch patted her only son's cheek and smiled. "Get rid of the threat and I'll be glad to help. But you need to bond with your children, and you can't do that if I do all the work for you."

"Yes I can!" Genma promised, looking frightened. "I'll bond with them later, but I need you now!"

Naora shook her head solemnly. "You need to learn how to take care of your children. You made them. That was the easy part."

Kudo grunted in agreement.

"Now. Little Meimei needs changing." She smiled at him and winked. "And Tomo is as bad as Kichi promised. There's orange soda everywhere back there. EVERYWHERE."

Genma groaned in utter despair and dread.

o.O.o.O.o.O

**Poor, poor Genma! His pain is my joy at the moment! As always, REVIEWS would be greatly appreciated!**


	15. My Cup Runneth Over

It was difficult. Moving swiftly through Konoha while appearing to be completely unconcerned, not a care in the world. Kotetsu frowned at Izumo and the other man slowed down, shifting the bags he was carrying to the other hand.

Behind them a baby started crying. Kotetsu tensed and sped up. Izumo gave a quick cough and he too slowed back down. A second cough had Kotetsu looking over at his roommate and saw that the man was nodding to someone on the left. He looked and the temperature of his blood dipped into frigidity. A Mist shinobi, the same one who had spoken to him after that spat with Hanako.

Kotetsu nodded. The other man nodded back. Yaichiro, yeah, that was the man's name. Mist. Shit.

"Nose doesn't look broken." The Mist shinobi called out with apparent friendliness, referring to the day they'd met and Hanako had slapped him down. Literally.

Managing a small smile, Kotetsu waved as a second Mist ninja joined the first. Which was the uncle? Yaichiro? Or the shorter one that Shizune said had attacked his own genin. Or one of the others? Good money was on the coward that had gutted his own students in order to get into the Leaf hospital to look for the kid's mother. Still. Might not be. Better to be on guard against them all.

Kotetsu and Izumo headed for the stairs leading up to their apartment, looking totally unconcerned. That is, until they got inside and shut the door behind them.

Izumo looked around, not seeing anyone.

"Genma?" Kotetsu called out as he put his bags down on the table. He shot a worried look at his roommate. Izumo's hand hovered over his weapons pouch.

Suddenly a screech split the silence and both men relaxed automatically. Izumo even smiled. "Well, at least one of them survived."

Kotetsu nodded. The silence had been unnerving. Unnerving and unnatural. But Tomo's screech had been an angry one, not a cry of pain. Amazing what you could learn in just a few days.

"Should we help?" Izumo asked as Tomo let out another screech from the back of the apartment. Then he shrugged and started opening their packages to begin baby-proofing the apartment. He stared at the locking mechanism for the cabinets and sighed. "Maybe we should just move the cleaning supplies to a higher shelf."

"Tomo climbs, remember." Kotetsu said pointedly as he began putting plastic covers over the outlets.

"Oh yeah." Izumo shuddered as he remembered the falling dresser and the almost tragedy.

Suddenly Kichi ran into the kitchen and blinked up at the two men. "Zumo? Kotsu?"

"Hey sweetheart."

Kotetsu rolled his eyes behind Izumo's back. The other man was getting too attached, refusing to admit to himself that so was he.

"Where you been, huh? You not here and Kichi wook for you. Did you know, huh? Did you know Kichi wook for you? I not find you and Miyu got scared." Kichi held up her ginger-haired doll.

"I'm sorry you got scared." Izumo knelt down next to Kichi, who made a face at him and shook her head so hard her whole body should have swayed too.

"I not scared. Miyu got scared. I Kichi, you 'member right?" She put her hands up to Izumo's cheek looking utterly serious. "I Kichi. Zumo, I Kichi and this is Miyu." She held up her doll to demonstrate her meaning. "See?"

Kotetsu laughed at his roommate's expense even as he finished the front rooms and kitchen with the electrical plugs. "Where's Genma?" He asked.

Kichi's little lips pursed together as if tasting something sour as she whispered. "G'ma bad." She said as if imparting a state secret.

Izumo made a face and touched his cheeks where she'd patted him. He stared down at his fingers. "What's sticky?" He asked, sniffing his fingers.

Kotetsu ignored the small plight and stepped into the hallway where he heard sounds of a struggle. He grinned. It sounded like Tomo was resisting taking a bath. Poor Genma. Kotetsu smiled evilly, not feeling the least bit sympathetic.

He stepped into Genma's room first to put the small plastic shields into the electrical sockets and then stopped. He sniffed and turned to look at the sleeping, recovering woman on the bed. Kotetsu stepped closer and sighed to see some of the medical tags rolled up or torn. Obviously one of the children had gotten in here. Genma wasn't winning in the baby sitting department.

"Genma?" Kotetsu called out as he tried to smooth one of the rolled up medical tags and his fingers came back sticky. He looked down and thought his fingers appeared ....slightly orange?

"Orange Fizz soda." Izumo sighed as he looked into the room from the doorway. "Found an empty bottle in the trash bin."

Kotetsu sighed and nodded toward Meimei's make-shift crib. Resignedly he bent down and picked up an orange spotted blanket that just this morning had been solidly pink. "Soda, huh?"

Giggles interrupted them as Kichi smiled broadly, clearly happy to be imparting the important news. "Tomo bad! Tomo vewy bad!"

Watching the little girl, her eyes too bright and her cheeks a bit too red, Kotetsu sighed. "I don't think Genma gave her the medicine today."

Looking down at Kichi's face, Izumo nodded. "Let's ask." He sighed and stepped away and followed the battle sounds coming from the hall bathroom. He stopped half-way down and then grinned full out as he stared into Kotetsu's bathroom. "You might be sleeping on the futon tonight."

Sighing, Kotetsu didn't bother to ask the obvious, just walked over to the door of his bedroom. His bed wasn't stripped entirely. One corner of the fitted sheet was still on the bed, though that was it for sheets. He sighed, then his eyes narrowed and he turned on the light in the room. "Shit."

"100 yen." Izumo said in a sing-song voice.

Kotetsu pointed at the center of his bed. "Orange stain."

Izumo leaned in and whistled. He looked down at Kichi who blinked up at him. "Did Tomo do that?"

Kichi nodded enthusiastically and Izumo laughed as Kotetsu shot him a glare.

"You may not want to laugh until you check your own room." Kotetsu reminded his roommate.

Izumo stopped laughing and turned toward his own room. He sighed as he looked inside.

"Well?"

"No stains, but toys are everywhere." He looked up and pointed. "There is a doll dress hanging from my ceiling fan." Izumo looked down at Kichi.

But the little brunette shook her head. "Tomo did it."

Kotetsu peeked in and grinned, shaking his head. "Did Tomo have a tea party in here with your dolls, Kichi?"

"No."

"Then who did this?" He asked reasonably, smiling down at Kichi.

She smiled back at him. "Tomo did it, he bad."

"Did Tomo play with your dolls?" Kotetsu repeated his question.

"No. Tomo no wike my dolls." Kichi asserted.

Izumo sighed. "Then Tomo didn't make this mess."

"Uh huh! Tomo bad, Kichi good. Tomo make mess. He did, see?" She pointed at the dolls sitting around Izumo's bed and their cups of tea. Unfortunately some of those cups were no longer upright, or full.

Izumo sighed. "Kichi. Tomo doesn't play with your dolls, you told us so yourself.

"Uh huh!" The little girl looked so earnest as she nodded at him, her cheeks bright red with fever. "Tomo did it! Didn't he Kotsu? Huh? Didn't he?"

Kotetsu sighed and shook his head as he headed once more for the bathroom. "She's telling a story. Let's ask Genma, he should know the truth." He said in an attempt to get Kichi to be honest.

It didn't work.

Kichi darted in front of the door and shook her head, her arms crossed mulishly. "G'ma bad! He say many bad words and not sorry! He a bad man, his papa say so!"

Reaching over her head, Kotetsu simply pushed the door of the bathroom open despite Kichi's wails.

Genma looked up just as Tomo screeched again and threw a bath toy, nailing the jounin in the chin. Then the irrate two-year old slapped the water a couple dozen times in quick succession and splashed water over the side of the tub onto the already soaked floor.

Kotetsu smothered a laugh, though Izumo didn't even bother as he chuckled outright. "Tough day?" He asked in a smooth tone.

Genma's eyes narrowed into a glare.

"There's an orange fizzy stain on my bed and I seem to have no sheets." Kotetsu pointed out.

Izumo nodded. "And a tea party in my room, and I'll bet the sheets are wet with tea."

Genma actually growled just as Tomo forgot about slapping the water and slapped his father instead. Dark eyes closed with a look resignation.

Kotetsu sobered. "Their mother's medical tags are orange stained and torn too."

Izumo stopped laughing and Genma sighed. "I didn't know that." The children's father shook his head. "I ....I've had S-class missions go better than today." He said gruffly, then caught Tomo's hand as he tried to slap again. "Stop that!"

Tomo not only didn't listen, but wasn't the least bit cowed by the angry adult tone of voice. He screeched in denial and yelled out in frustration as his whole little body shook while he kicked his heels in the water, sending a tidal wave of water over the edge of the tub again.

Izumo shook his head. "You don't need a full bathtub to wash them, you know. Just enough at the bottom of the tub."

Genma's eyes closed in a wince. "NOW you tell me?"

"Why fill the tub so full?"

Genma sighed as he pulled the plug on the water, letting it drain slowly out. "Because he was so damned dirty. Covered in orange soda from head to toe."

"Oooh!" Kichi scolded, her finger wagging at Genma. "That a bad word. You a bad man and I no wike you no more!"

The girl's father sighed. "Did you ever?" He asked rhetorically.

Izumo cocked his head toward the glowering yet tiny brunette. "She had her medicine yet? Either of them?"

Genma sighed and shook his head. "I was chasing her to give her the medicine when this monster decided to jump up and down on Kotetsu's bed with a cup of soda."

"Yeah, we saw the results of that." The owner of the bed said dryly.

"No me'sin!" Squealed Kichi who then proceeded to take off down the hallway to her mother's room and slam the door. "Bad Zumo, bad! No me'sin!"

Genma opened his mouth to say something just as Tomo shoved his yellow duck into his father's face. The jounin spit it out and sat down in a huge puddle of water on the floor and looked up at his two roommate's with a pleading look.

"Save me." He whispered.

o.O.o.O.o.O

**Yes, it's short. But it's an UPDATE! Sorry for the wait. Hope you enjoyed! As always, thank you for reading and reviews are always helpful.**


	16. Feeling Sick

Genma looked up from the bathroom floor as he mopped up the excess water. Kotetsu was holding Tomo wrapped up in a fluffy towel. The little boy looked angelic with his water-dampened thick lashes, his dark eyes innocent and sweet. Genma sighed. "How can someone so ..... look so ...." He waved his hand in frustration.

Kotetsu laughed and shook his head. "They're cute now to keep us from killing them, it's nature."

"But looking at him now, you'd never guess he's a little devil." Genma frowned at his son.

Tomo scowled back and then his face blossomed into an engaging grin as he laughed in delight. Genma smiled in spite of himself. He couldn't help himself. The jounin stuck out his tongue and crossed his eyes, Tomo laughed and slapped Kotetsu's chest before hiding his face against the man's shoulder.

Kotetsu shook his head slightly. "That's the moment. Right there. You're caught."

Genma made another funny face even as he denied his roommate's words. "Am not."

"Lying to yourself is never good." Kotetsu murmured and turned away as Tomo kicked him in the ribs. "Ouch. You monkey. Let's get you ready for bed."

"No bed! No! No!" Tomo continued his protest down the hallway and into the other room.

Genma sighed and was just finishing the clean up when Kichi ran into the bathroom and slammed the door behind her, staring wide-eyed at her father as she leaned against the door. He blinked at her, she didn't smile. Genma made a face, she wrinkled her nose as if she smelled something rotten. Genma guessed it would take a bit to win over his daughter.

"Who are you hiding from?" He asked, already knowing the answer.

Kichi shook her head at him and put her finger over her lips to tell him to shush, ignoring the fact that she'd slammed the bathroom door and Izumo already knew exactly where she was. And it was his guess that the other man had the little girl's medicine. A dilemma. Did he help Izumo give her the hated medicine and earn even more of her anger, or earn some points with her at the expense of letting her fever continue?

Genma sighed. "Come here, Kichi."

The little girl shook her brunette hair and pushed her back into the door. Her father sighed and stood, scooping her up as Izumo opened the door. Kichi looked around wild-eyed as she kicked and screamed, making Genma wince as Izumo popped the little plunger full of medicine in her mouth.

"Shush sweetheart." Izumo crooned as soon as it was done and Kichi held out her arms to him as the jounin took her from her father, the little girl fairly launching herself at him for comfort.

Genma watched as his roommate petted the little girl's hair and her thumb popped into her mouth as she glared daggers at her father. He sighed. "How did this become my fault?" He asked rhetorically as Izumo shook his head and shrugged before carrying Kichi out of the room.

"Bad G'ma." She scolded him from over Izumo's shoulder, unable to go without a parting shot at her nemesis. "Vewy bad G'ma, I tell you papa! You mean!"

Genma grimaced and carried the sodden towels to the tub to wring out. He heard someone behind him and sighed. "Back to deliver more insults?"

But it wasn't his daughter who answered, it was his fiance. Inuzuka Hana watched her poor boyfriend sympathetically. "Would that help you feel any better?"

Looking back at her, Genma's dark eyes traced her lithe form and was surprised that all he felt was a bone-deep fatigue and the beginnings of a headache, not the usual rush of possessiveness. "Long day." He muttered and tossed the wrung-out towels in the hamper. "Could have used your help." He couldn't help the almost bitter words.

Hana shook her head as she saw the defeated slope of his shoulders. "Was with Shizune, learning what I need to do with the medical tags on your ....well, you know ....her. Human medicine and veterinary medicine are not as close as many might believe.

Genma sighed deeply. "She's not 'mine'." He denied, thinking of the children's mother still in a drug induced coma in his bedroom. He balled up his fist and wished for an enemy he could strike out at instead of circumstances he couldn't change.e

"She's had three of your children." Hana shot the words back at him, bitterness in her own tone of voice. Then she sighed. "I'm sorry." She whispered.

"Don't be." Genma gave her a lop-sided smile. "You have a right to be upset."

Hana stared at him a moment, then returned his smile with a bitter-sweet one of her own. "And to think we decided to wait before starting a family."

Tomo laughed loudly from somewhere down the hall. Genma shook his head and shrugged at his fiance. "When she gets better, maybe she ...." His voice stalled. What could he say? The woman couldn't return to the Mist village. Not after killing those shinobi sent to kill her.

"What's her name?" Hana asked, her voice carefully neutral this time.

Genma shrugged. "Never got her real name. Called her Jasumin, after the flower."

The kunoichi frowned sharply.

"What?" Genma protested as she slid her eyes from his gaze. "Would it be better if I didn't remember her at all?"

"Yes." Hana said sharply, then shook her head. "No. Maybe." Turning from her fiance, she looked into the mirror and blew out a long breath. "I don't know if anything could make this better."

"You know I wasn't a saint when you started seeing me."

Hana gave a little laugh. "No. Konaha's own bachelor central. You and your two unrepentant roommates. I knew better than to start seeing you. Revolving doors on your apartment. And Kakashi swears you three have a system worked out to keep from poaching on each other's territories."

Genma dropped his gaze, thinking of the hidden board in Izumo's room.

"But I suppose you have your charms." Hana looked over at him, her smile softening.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Toya kept his eyes carefully away from his target, a certain apartment where Yaichiro felt his sister or her brats might be staying. His reasoning was thin, but Toya never doubted Yaichiro's gut feelings. The man's hunches were often uncannily right. Just one more reason to follow him.

Thinking of the Mist Village's current Mizukage, Toya frowned. The old guy was following the path away from their roots as the "Blood-Mist" village, changing much of their traditions. A path that many now embraced.

But he, like Yaichiro, longed to return to the old ways. The Blood Ways. Like the sacrifice of his genin team. Toya snorted. If they were worthy of being Mist shinobi, they would have fought him off. Jounin or not, they should have been able to fight back better than they had. Pampered brats. Not worth the name of shinobi of the Mist.

The Mizukage was for 'progressive' politics. Meeting with the heads of the other villages, and not attacking them despite not being at war. Any opportunity to draw blood was to be savored, not traded away for political gain.

He'd have to move away soon, or draw suspicion for hanging around. Toya reluctantly headed back toward his guest quarters to let Yaichiro know that the kunoichi they'd noticed yesterday had been back visiting the apartment.

A vet.

Someone familiar enough with medicine to tend the wounded, but not a medic herself. Toya smiled to himself. Now, was this coincidence? Somehow ....he doubted it.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Hana stared down at the comatose woman. Jasumin. Objectively, the woman was pretty enough. And awake Hana was sure the mystery woman would look even more alluring. Softer and curvier than she was herself. Just the type that Genma might fall for, unlike herself.

"He chose you."

Turning her head, Hana snorted lightly at Kotetsu. "You've taken up mind-reading?" She spoke smartly, to the point and without verbal flourishes. "She's his type."

"No." Kotetsu said lazily, leaning against the wall next to the doorway. "Before you Genma didn't have a 'type'. A woman only really needed to be breathing."

That got a small chuckle from the veterinarian. "True." She allowed.

"Now Izumo has a type." Kotetsu continued without inflection. "Blondes mostly. So shallow." He threw his roommate to the wolves without any regrets. "I like brunettes, blondes, red-heads ..."

Hana shook her head and started attending the medicinal tags surrounding the mystery kunoichi as she spoke. "I thought you liked sharped tongued bitches who walked all over you."

Kotetsu winced, though he nodded. "Describes Hanako well." He said thinking of his blonde ex. He shot Hana a sly look. "You too."

"You never hit on me." Hana said with a small flirtatious smile.

The jounin shrugged, not telling her that Genma had put her on the 'off-limits' portion of their dating board. "Hanako is over." He said instead.

Hana looked less than surprised. "Again."

"For good." Kotetsu said firmly, surprising a look from the Inuzuka kunoichi. "It's over."

"You sound serious." Hana finished with the tags and began checking Jasumin's vitals again. "He named her after a flower."

"He's an ass, date me." Kotetsu said flippantly, though his eyes followed what she was doing, cataloging the Mist woman's every slight response. Was there a little more color in her pallid cheeks?

Hana gave a genuine laugh this time, full throated and finally at ease. "Jerk." She looked up to see Kotetsu's eyes move away from the sleeping woman with an almost guilty look on his face. Instead of being insulted, her own gaze turned speculative.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Genma yawned as he rolled out his sleeping pallet in the living room. Hana watched him as she sipped a glass of wine from the futon. "You're not listening to me."

The jounin gave her a look and tossed down a pillow to the floor. "Kotetsu is not in love with Jasumin. She's been comatose since she got her. Not to mention she has three ankle-biters in tow."

"You didn't see his face." She said, though now she was doubting her own powers of observation. She grimaced. "Though you're probably right."

Genma sat down next to her, taking a sip from her wine glass. "Besides, I don't believe that it's really over between him and Hanako. They've been on again, off again for at least two years now. Compared to me and Izumo, he's the settled down one."

Hana eyed the pallet on the floor, and then back up at her fiance, not voicing the obvious question.

Genma shook his head. "My bed is taken, besides, my girlfriend wouldn't like me sharing a bed with Jasumin."

Hana shrugged. "You're right. Though I wish we knew her real name. But why not take the futon?"

"Izumo has first dibs." He sighed. "Tomo and Kichi have taken his bed and we flipped a coin for the futon.

"Ah." Hana looked up as Izumo padded into the room. She frowned suddenly and pointedly looked at the man. "You look like crap."

Izumo snarled, but didn't fight her words. "I feel like crap. Headache."

"Me too." Genma complained.

Hana looked at both men and then shook her head. "Izumo, you look flushed, do you have a fever?"

The jounin shrugged.

"Do your joints hurt?" Hana asked, more gently this time, as she watched Izumo shake out his hands and wrists.

"I am NOT sick." Izumo protested.

Hana gave him a sad smile. "Yeah, right. Keep telling yourself that." She eyed the two male ninja and shook her head. "Where are your extra blankets?"

"My room." Izumo yawned and plopped down on the futon, shoving Genma out of his way. "I won the coin toss, move."

"You're worse than the twins." Hana headed down the hallway as Genma shoved Izumo back.

"She staying?" Izumo asked as he leaned back on the futon.

Genma shook his head as he stretched out on the floor. "No. She has a perfectly good bed at home." He frowned and looked toward the door.

Izumo shifted to a more comfortable position. "You can't go with her, you have to stay here. Papa."

Genma winced.

"Either of you care to explain this?" Hana walked into the room carrying a board. The bachelor's dating board that had been hidden in Izumo's closet.

Genma groaned and closed his eyes. "No comment."

Izumo blinked and suddenly acted sick. "I don't feel good." He tried his best to sound pitiful.

Kotetsu walked into the room and headed for the kitchen, when he came back holding a bottle of milk and baby Meimei in his arms he stopped cold, staring at the board and then up at Hana, then back at the board.

Hana smiled cruelly.

Kotetsu yawned and shook his head. "I have to feed the baby, torture Genma. You're wearing his ring." With that he padded back down the hallway.

Genma called after him. "Asshole."

Kotetsu called back. "100 yen."

o.O.o.O.o.O

**I sat down to write the next chapter of "Explosive". You see how well that good intention worked out. Don't yell at me, I don't feel good today. Ick.**


	17. Cookie Monster

"Cookie? Please? Kotsu? May I get cookie? Huh? Cookie is yummy, did you know that? Do you like cookies? Kotsu? Huh? Do you? I wike cookies. I tell you, I like cookies. Do you? Weally, they yummy!" Kichi smiled winningly up at the grown man.

"It's getting closer to dinner. Why don't you wait?" Kotetsu finished warming the formula. He took it over to Hana, who was feeding baby Meimei. "Here."

"But I no want cookie then, I want cookie now!" No one whines quite like a two year old. "Cookies better now, they bad later. Bad. Did you know that? Huh? Kotsu know that wight?"

Hana made a face while trying not to smile. Bad situation or not, the little tykes were amusing and watching the three grown shinobi deal with them was actually priceless. Too bad they had to be the children of her fiance. Children he hadn't known about until the past few days.

"I want a cookie! Pleeeeeease!"

Kotetsu looked at Kichi, who stopped talking and smiled big time. He sighed. "Go ask your father." He told her deliberately. Kichi wasn't sure about Genma, not one little bit.

The little girl frowned, but obeyed.

Hana frowned, even as she fed baby Meimei. She watched as Kichi raced out of the room and down the hallway.

Not having missed the kunoichi's expression, Kotetsu shook his head. "Father. Genma is their father."

"I know that." Snapped the irritated Inuzuka.

"Even if they go somewhere else, with their mother if she recovers or whatever ...they will always be his children." Kotetsu spoke mildly, but with no hesitation. "Can you deal with that?"

Hana hunched her shoulders defensively, then sighed as she looked down at baby Meimei who was waving small infant fists in the air and smiling around the bottle in her mouth. "Ah damn."

"100 yen."

The Inuzuka smiled down at the infant she was holding. "I don't live here, I don't pay for my bad words."

"You do." Kotetsu gave her a sly grin and pointed at her left hand. "You're wearing Genma's ring."

Hana made a rude noise just as Kichi came racing back into the kitchen, fairly dancing on her feet. "Cookie! G'ma say yes! G'ma say yes! I can has a cookie!"

"Have." Kotetsu sighed and fetched a single chocolate cookie from the highest shelf. "I can have a cookie. Say it."

"I can have a cookie!" Kichi grinned widely and gave a wild giggle as he handed her the treat.

Kotetsu sighed and shook his head as little Tomo ran into the kitchen, bouncing around as he jumped up with his small hands waving. "Coo-ey! Coo-ey! Wan coo-ey!"

Kotetsu got the boy a cookie, but held it up out of reach. "Say cookie."

"Coo-ey!"

"Cookie."

"Coo-ey!"

Kotetsu smiled as the boy grinned madly up at him and spun in a quick circle. "Say cook."

"Cook!" The boy kept smiling.

"Now say 'eeeeee'." Kotetsu encouraged.

"Eeeee!" The little boy drew out the vowel with relish.

"Cook. Eeee. Say it." The shinobi held up the prize with one hand. Tomo made a grab and couldn't quite reach.

"Coo-ey!"

Kotetsu shook his head. "Cook. Eeee."

"Cook!" The boy jumped up and clapped his hands once.

The man smiled at him. "Now say 'eeeee'."

"Eeee!"

"Cookie. Come on now, say cookie."

"Coo-ey!" The boy grinned, holding up his hands demandingly.

"Cookie." Kotetsu corrected.

Tomo blinked, threw back his little head and screamed at the top of his lungs. "Gib me my COO-EY!"

The ninja knew when to give up and laughed, giving Tomo the cookie as the little boy giggled like a mad man and ran toward the back of the apartment.

Hana laughed. "That went well." She said sarcastically.

Genma walked into the room from the back, carrying Tomo, whose mouth was now decidedly smeared with chocolate. "Isn't it a tad close to supper for sweets?"

Kotetsu eyed the other man comically. "You told Kichi she could have a cookie. There's no way I can give her one, and not her twin."

"Coo-ey!" Tomo held up a squished half of a cookie and smiled as he bit into it, letting crumbles fall onto his father's shoulder.

Genma frowned. "No I didn't."

Hana smiled ruefully and looked at Kotetsu. "You've been had."

"Kichi? Did you tell a lie?" Genma frowned.

The little girl shook her head so strongly she nearly lost her balance. "Uh uh. Kichi told not to tell stowies. Nevew tell stowies. Mama say so."

Kotetsu sighed. "You were supposed to ask your father's permission for a cookie."

Kichi's bright eyes widened with innocence. "G'ma say yes! He say yes! I heared him. I heared him say yes. Wight? Kichi good! No stowies!"

Genma groaned and sighed. "She ran in, called me and I looked up and said 'yes?' ...then she turned and ran away. No word was mentioned about a cookie."

Kotetsu's mouth twitched with amusement.

Kichi nodded. "G'ma say yes. I heared him. He say yes!"

"Heard him." The shinobi corrected absently.

"Owned by a toddler." Hana held up the baby bottle, now empty. Genma took it from her as he walked into the kitchen. "Are there any clean burping pads or blankets?"

Kotetsu went to the boxes of children's things. They hadn't gotten around to unpacking it all. He peered inside. Uhm ... clothes, clothes, and ... what is this?"

He held up something thin and wispy and covered in glittering sequins.

Kichi squealed and dropped her doll on the floor as she flew at the grown man. "Mine! Mine! Mine! Give me! That's Kichi's! Ooooh!"

Genma tossed a clean cloth to Hana was they watched Kichi try to climb up Kotetsu. "What is that?"

Kotetsu held up the small outfit and grinned. "Looks like a princess or fairy outfit."

"Mine! Mine! Kotsu! Kotsu give!" The little girl was reaching for all she was worth.

Genma laughed at the oh-so-serious expression of desire on the toddler's face. "Oh give it to her, don't be mean."

Kotetsu smiled and handed the girl the costume as she squealed and twirled in a circle as she hugged it to her tiny chest. "Thank your father." He said the words lightly, but he knew he was stressing the relationship not just for the toddler's sake, but for that of his roommate.

Genma was ...warming to the kids. As children. Not necessarily as HIS children.

Kichi pushed out her bottom lip and leaned into Kotetsu, wrapping her arm around his leg as she hid her face against his knee. "Tank you." She whispered.

Genma gave a smile that was patently forced. "I know what you're doing."

Kotetsu smiled back. "You are supposed to say you're welcome."

Hana watched and then looked down at the infant on her shoulder as the baby girl gave a burp at last. She ran her hand over the downy head and smoothed the infant's wispy hair. "I think she's going to have curls."

Genma looked almost desperate as he watched his fiance. "Look, Hana ...I ..." He stopped and winced as Tomo kicked him in the ribs unintentionally as he reached for the cloth covering his father's hair.

Kotetsu shook his head and decided to intervene. "Hana? You used to date Iruka. Did you sleep with him?"

Shocked, the Inuzuka glared. "What?"

Genma let Tomo slide down to the floor and stared at his friend. "What are you doing?"

Kotetsu shrugged. "She's dated before. You've dated before. Of course, I think Genma's dates are more numerous."

"By a lot." Hana groused, but nodded. "I get your point. But I never had anyone's children."

Genma took a deep breath, looking over at Tomo who was running around the living room with a cushion from the futon, using it to hold in front of himself as he bounced into the coffee table. And laugh. Then he'd repeat, laughing uproariously each time.

"I didn't know about them." Genma said quietly.

Hana nodded, looking down at baby Meimei who was blowing bubbles and smiling for all she was worth. "I know. I think I just resent them being thrust on us."

"Would you rather they be caught by their u-n-c-l-e?" He spelled the word to keep the toddlers from going into a panic.

His words earned glares from both Hana and Genma.

"Then don't worry about where they came from, or where they're going. Worry about right now. Hana, you're still wearing that ring of his. And Genma has sworn off all other women but you."

The vet pursed her lips. "That's not what that board of yours said."

Genma rolled his eyes. "That was just for show. I didn't want the guys to know how hard I was falling for you."

"That board is wrong on every level." Groused Hana, referring to the dating board the bachelors had kept on the women they'd met.

"You guys are loud." Izumo padded barefoot into the room.

One look at him and all the adults winced.

Bed-headed and red-eyed, the ill shinobi glared at them all. He shivered, even wrapped up in the fleece robe.

"Where are your slippers? You shouldn't be up without something on your feet if you're that cold." Hana scolded Izumo.

The sick man made a crabby face. "I don't know. I think someone pilfered them."

"Tomo?" Genma looked over at the boy, but no attention was swayed from the game at hand. The toddler hit the toys on the coffee table with the pillow and knocked them across the room, then he ran to put them back on the table in order to do it again.

"Mama's feets were cold." Kichi looked worried and stubborn at the same time. "Her feets were reawy, reawy cold!" With that said, she ran down the hallway, her fairy princess costume trailing behind her.

"A little joint pain they said. Fuck." Izumo rummaged through the refrigerator and swore again. "Nothing but juice."

"Juice would be good for you. Or water." Kotetsu said mildly.

Izumo made a rude gesture, and then groaned while shaking his hand. "My wrists hurt."

"Should we make him pay a fine for crude hand gestures? It's as bad as any curse word. Can't set a bad example for the children." Kotetsu laughed as Izumo looked up, furious.

"The kids are feeling better." Genma said, trying to distract his roommates.

Izumo had come down with the adult version of fifth disease. And unlike the children, he was having problems with joint pain and swelling. On top of that he was feeling absolutely rotten, with symptoms like that of the flu.

"I hate you all." He moaned and grabbed some juice in a squeeze box.

"Do you need help with that?" Kotetsu asked in a sweet voice, mocking his friend.

Izumo let out a stream of profanity, making the men grin and Hana rolled her eyes.

Genma looked over at Kotetsu. "Are we up to 1,000 yen from him yet?"

"I think we surpassed that about three words ago." Kotetsu grinned evilly. "And I still think the hand gesture was worth 100 yen at least."

Izumo sneered, then coughed and gave a laugh as Kichi ran back into the room wearing her costume. His anger melted away as he watched her spin for their viewing pleasure. "Ah sweetheart, you look pretty."

The little girl smiled brightly and twirled again, showing off the sequins in the white, lilac and blush rose colored skirt. Then she stopped and pointed at the boxes the children had arrived with. "I need cwown!"

Genma's eyebrows shot up. "You need what?"

"Cwown!" The little girl pointed imperiously. "I need! Mine!"

Genma looked at Hana, who shrugged.

Kotetsu didn't know what to do so he looked in the box for anything sparkly. He pulled out a shirt with glittering stars.

Kichi frowned and stamped one tiny foot. "Cwown! Cwown!"

Next the tall man pulled out a wand with a pink star on the end and trailing ribbons. It sparkled too.

The little girl did a wiggle dance and smiled happily, making grabby fingers. "Now cwown! Find the cwown Kotsu! Please? Pwetty please?"

"I don't know what she wants." Kotetsu protested.

Tomo was apparently tired of playing by himself and held up the pillow, running at his twin sister. Kichi shrieked as he ran into her.

"No Tomo! Bad Tomo! I'm a pwincess! You can't hit a pwincess! You bad, you vewy bad!" Kichi scolded her unrepentant brother.

He hit her with the futon pillow. She beaned him on the head with her starred wand. He yelled. She yelled.

Baby Meimei started wailing at the sound.

"Find that damned thing!" Izumo groused.

Kichi stamped her foot. "Zumo say bad word! Zumo! Bad! Go sit in corner!" She said very loudly.

Genma groaned and looked ready to panic. He closed his eyes in frustration.

"What is a cwown?" Kotetsu upended the box, letting clothing and hair ribbons and small bottles of baby stuff fall everywhere. "What the ..."

Hana started to stand and stopped cold. She stared.

Izumo stared.

The toddlers gave twin shouts and went running.

Kotetsu looked up and suddenly felt pole-axed.

Silence for one blessed second.

Genma opened his eyes and then winced as the children started shouting and laughing and ..."Oh shit."

"100 yen." Izumo said absently.

The woman in the doorway looked weak, and confused, and about to fall down. Her hair was dirty and stringy, and medical tags still were adhered to her skin over several joints. Her eyes were swollen and she looked like hell warmed over. And she was wearing one overly large man's slipper, the other foot bare.

Tomo and Kichi didn't care. All they could see was ... "MAMA!"

"They're going to knock her over." Izumo called out.

The toddlers were trying to climb the poor woman.

Hana still held baby Meimei and Genma was staring, looking lost.

Kotetsu sighed and walked over and scooped up the poor woman from where she was leaning against the door frame.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Toya and Yaichiro played innocent visitors to Konoha. They stuck to the allowed areas for guests and were never rude. At least when they knew they were being watched.

Before supper, Toya gave a small signal. Yaichiro nodded. He approached a few minutes later. He bent down as if to ask a friendly question.

Toya spoke. "I checked the trash of the apartment building we suspect. Yes. It's a yes."

Yaichiro nodded and stood, pleased. They knew now, not just suspected. They knew where the children were, and possibly even his dear sister. The bitch.

"Soon." The mist shinobi spoke openly, though his meaning wasn't the same to those listening as it was to his subordinate. "We have two weeks before the next phase of the chuunin exams. We'll be ready."

Toya nodded, as did the other Mist shinobi. Though they thought he meant that their genin would be ready. Toya knew differently. Yaichiro was telling him that they'd wait to strike until all attention was on the chuunin exams.

He smiled.

Yaichiro headed over toward the dining area reserved for their use. Inside, he was planning and re-planning. Soon.

Soon he'd be an only child and there would be no more half-Mist children to mar his family line.

o.O.o.O.o.O

"Sachi? Or do you prefer Jasumin?"

The former-Mist kunoichi stared at the man carrying her. Messy, spiky hair. Bandage over the bridge of the nose. Kind eyes. Her eyes caught the emblem on the headband protector. "Leaf."

The man carrying her was of the right village. But not Genma Shiranui. Not the father of her children.

Children.

Blue eyes looked around frantically, then she caught her breath as she saw her children fairly jumping up and down trying to get to her. Two men were holding them back.

The one carrying her lowered her to a bed.

Kichi and Tomo protested loudly. Why were they being held back?

"Careful, or you'll hurt her."

Oh. The words started to make sense again, even as her dizziness faded. She was injured.

Kichi was let go first, and she ran toward the bed, stopping before she jumped on her mother. "Mama?" The little girl's lower lip trembled. "Mama are you still sick? Are you? Why you sick?"

Well, her chatterbox sounded normal. She managed a weak smile.

Tomo screamed in protest and ran to pounce on her. The man next to her bed caught him in time to prevent that and held him as he lowered Tomo down to look at his mother. "Gentle." Came the rumble of a voice.

Tomo patted her on the shoulder and then cried to be held by her.

That was normal too.

"Gently now. Be good, Tomo." The man put the boy down next to her and she felt him snuggle up beside her.

Kichi pouted. "I want up too!"

Maru's heart ached as she felt her daughter climb up to snuggle on her other side. She held their precious bodies next to hers and some of the coldness deep inside her started to leech away.

Tears stung her already swollen eyes. Her sore ribs made breathing painful, and it was hard to catch her breath.

"Slow down." That deep rumble of a voice again. "You're safe."

Safe? Safe?

"Meimei?" The word was a rough whisper.

"She's here." A woman's voice this time.

Maru opened her eyes, but couldn't see through the tears.

The man handed her a tissue and helped her wipe away the tears, then he helped her sit up and put a pillow behind her back. The children remained snuggled up beside her, one under each arm. Maru wanted to ask to hold Meimei, but knew she was too weak to hold her safely. And that thought stung.

Weak. Injured. ...fight? She gasped. "The assassins?"

"You're safe." Another voice this time. How many people were in the room?

Another man came and knelt down beside her. She blinked and focused on his face. Oh. She knew this one. "Mizutoro Sumi."

The man grunted. "You know my real name. You used it on the envelope."

Maru winced, she couldn't help herself. It had been a desperate act, getting the children to Konoha. "I'm sorry."

The tall man with the bandage over his nose frowned. "No need to be sorry."

Across the room, the woman holding Meimei, frowned as well.

"I'm Genma Shiranui. But you knew that."

Maru nodded, feeling rather small and pitiful. And horribly embarrassed. She looked and felt like death warmed over. Probably she stank as well. And here she was, surrounded by Leaf ninja. Looking weak.

"Are these children ...I mean ... well, are they ... oh shit." Genma's gaze slipped away from hers.

"100 yen." The man next to the door wearing a thick robe spoke.

The tall man next to the bed sighed. "Are the children Genma's?"

Maru looked around the room, unsure of herself or the answer she should give.

"I want my wand!" Kichi interrupted, lifting her head.

Surprised, Maru watched as the shinobi by the door walked over and handed her baby girl her wand. The pink sparkly one with trailing ribbons.

"Mama? Tomo's been bad. Vewy bad. But Kichi good. Right Kotsu? Huh? Tell mama, I been bettew than Tomo. Right?"

"Right." The tall man said with an indulgent smile. "Good? Now tell me, who scammed me out of a cookie earlier?"

Kichi hid her face in her mother's side. "Not me! Not me!" She blindly waved her hand as if to make the man go away.

Tomo grinned. "Coo-ey!"

"No more before dinner." The man in the robe frowned.

Maru felt confused. Who were these men? Her children seemed to trust them.

"Are they mine?" Genma interrupted, looking almost desperate.

Not sure what to say, she could only stick to the bare truth. Maru mutely nodded. Blushing the whole time.

o.O.o.O.o.O

**Uhm. I am deeply embarrassed at how long it's been since I've updated this story. I have been thinking about this one a lot lately. The original (and real) Tomo is now 7, but luckily he has a little brother who is both better and worse than he was at that age. And no, they're not mine. LOL!**

**I will be working on only two stories right now. So updates will be forthcoming soon, very soon. Thank you!**


	18. Telling the Tale

Kasaya Maru stared into the mirror at what looked like a stranger. Her hair was only to her shoulders, rather than half-way down her back as it had once been. She turned her head this way and that, and frowned at the bruises around her neck.

One of the Mist assassins had gotten his hands around her throat for an up close and highly personal murder attempt. Her blue eyes teared up somewhat, remembering slicing into the skin around his ear with a poisoned spike embedded into her grandmother's ring.

A desperate move from a dying woman ...but it had worked and saved her life.

Blue haunted eyes stared back at her from the bathroom mirror. She was basically clean now, and wearing borrowed clothing too big for her. And still completely amazed that she still lived.

"May I come in?"

There had been no knock.

Maru's eyes looked at the other woman in the mirror. Beautiful, with rich dark hair pulled back into a pony tail. Even features and tanned skin with large dark eyes. Slender, strong, capable. Gorgeous. Maru hunched her shoulders slightly, feeling ugly and inadequate.

"Inuzuka ...Hana." The newcomer said, an odd tone in her voice.

Maru cleared her throat and waved a hand at her unruly hair. "I washed it, but I ...there was no conditioner."

The other woman, Hana, looked around and snorted. "Bachelor's apartment. I doubt any of them even know what conditioner is."

Startled, Maru's swollen blue eyes widened. She winced at the sting from a cut next to her right eye, touching it gingerly.

Hana watched her in the mirror, cocking her head to one side and leaning against the sink. She crossed her arms, not offering to help tame the wild tangles.

Maru looked at her for a long moment, neither women speaking. Finally, the former Mist-nin couldn't quite take it. "Am I a prisoner?"

Hana shrugged. "Not sure actually. No one said to take you into custody, only to protect you."

"In a bachelor apartment?" Disbelief and wariness shone through with a crack in her voice on the last syllable.

"Who are you?" Hana asked point-blank.

"Interrogation squad?" Maru asked, resigned. She firmed her chin and raised one hand to her hair with a comb she'd found in the bathroom. "Most torture specialists don't let you shower first. Thank you."

The other woman rolled her eyes and looked at the ceiling. "You didn't answer my question. Who are you? What is your real name? Not Sachi or Jasumin."

Maru flinched slightly at the nick-names Genma had given her on the two occasions that they had met. Met as ninja from opposite villages, trying to learn more about each other's motives for being in that area at that time.

"Who are you?" The wounded female whispered back, almost belligerently.

"Genma's fiance." The answer was to the point, and the gaze behind it was fierce.

Maru caught her breath and turned around quickly, watching the other woman carefully. "Oh. I ...I'm so ..."

"Easy?" Hana bit out the word, then sighed. "Sorry."

Blue eyes looked miserable as the woman took a deep breath to steady her already jumpy nerves. "I didn't know he was attached. Not that it mattered. I was ordered to find out who he was and why he was there. On my mission. Well, the first time anyway."

Hana blinked rapidly and met her gaze head on. "He wasn't mine when you met with him. Either time. He is now though."

Maru bit her lip and raised the comb again, her right shoulder throbbing terribly.

The other woman, Hana, sighed and snatched the comb from her. "Here. Let me." It wasn't a request.

Maru bit back a whimper as she let Genma's fiance comb out her tangles. And she wasn't even being rough about it, much. "This is hard for you, I'm sorry."

Hana frowned sharply, not stopping what she was doing. "Would your brother really kill those children?"

Maru sighed, her blue eyes tearing up. "Oh, yes. Yes he would."

The other woman fell quiet as she finished combing through Maru's still damp hair. Finally she was done and stepped away, looking at her work. She frowned. "I could wish you weren't so damned pretty."

Surprised, Maru shook her head in denial. "I'm short, and I've had three children. My belly will never be flat again and ... " She gestured at her chest, blushing hotly.

Hana gave a rough laugh. "You've got a figure. That's not a bad thing were men are concerned."

Maru stared. Hana stared. Finally the former Mist kunoichi shook her head. "I didn't come here to get your fiance. I wouldn't have even told him about the children if their safety hadn't been ..."

Hana interrupted her with a wave of her hand. "Stop. This is a conversation we shouldn't be having alone." She sighed and held open the door. "Come on out and tell your story all at one time."

Maru didn't move right away, taking a long look at the svelte woman standing in front of her. "Why did you come in here?"

"I know Genma says he wasn't ever in love with you." Hana said baldly. "But I needed to hear your tone of voice when you said his name."

Maru shook her head stronger this time. "It wasn't like that."

Hana nodded and gestured for the other woman to precede her.

o.O.o.O.o.O

The woman looked supremely nervous, sitting on the chair as they all stared at her.

Kotetsu looked around the room. Genma looked wooden. Izumo still looked pale and like he wasn't feeling well, though he too appeared solemn. Hana looked wary.

Tomo was playing 'catch the tail' with one of Hana's three nin-dogs. The large canine panting and twitching the tail back and forth as the toddler giggled madly.

Kichi was coloring. Pink. The large pink crayon worn nearly to the stub, and never mind the lines she was supposed to be following.

And he himself was holding Meimei as the infant played with his fingertips, opening and closing her little fists as she smiled up at him. He smiled down at the tiny little girl, looking up to find her mother's blue eyes on him. Looking puzzled.

Kotetsu watched her as she looked away hurriedly.

Izumo sighed and shook out his sore hands, the joints swollen and painful from the virus he'd caught from the children. No one else had come down with it though, and that only served to make him more crabby. "We're not ANBU."

Maru winced, looking vulnerable with her bright bruises still healing.

Genma cleared his throat. "We met along the coast near Mist." Obviously trying to move things along.

The woman nodded slowly, she licked her lips.

Kotetsu felt off-kilter. Wounded and nervous, she should not look like someone he wanted to comfort. Damn it.

"I was with two other Mist ninja. They recognized you were shinobi, and wanted more information. You were a flirt and ..."

Hana winced.

Genma coughed, but nodded. "I knew what you were about, but ..." He sent a glance to his fiance. "I was single and you were cute and I knew you were trying to get information."

Maru shrugged stiffly. "You were nice. You didn't give me much to go on information wise, but you were at least nice. I think we both knew we were looking toward spying but ..."

"Yeah." Genma sent Hana an apologetic look.

"And you got pregnant." Izumo pushed the conversation forward.

Maru nodded slowly. "I wasn't and won't be the last kunoichi to find out that birth control isn't 100% effective." She blushed prettily.

Kotetsu's dark eyes watched her carefully. "Mist didn't like it."

But Maru shook her head. "Mist didn't care. My father was surprised, then thrilled. A grandbaby. He was even happier after the medic announced twins. They could tell that one was a girl. Having one of each was a total shock though. A good one, of course."

Everyone turned to look at the twins. Kichi smiled brightly as she colored. Tomo had gotten a cracker from the snack plate and was holding it out away from the dog, who was watching carefully. The dog nosed the boy in the stomach and Tomo laughed, putting the cracker farther away.

"Would they?" Maru asked, obviously worried.

Hana shook her head. "They know how to play with children." The dog ninja said quietly.

Tomo put the cracker on the floor, when one of the other nin-dogs nudged him in the back. The toddler sat down with a plop. On the cracker. He laughed in delight. The first nin-dog pushed him with his nose as he tried to nuzzle underneath Tomo for the treat. The little boy thought it was the best game ever.

Maru nodded quickly, embarrassed that she'd been concerned.

Kotetsu cleared his throat. "Would you ever have let Genma know he was a father?"

The former-Mist kunoichi looked at him for a long moment, her blue eyes sad. "No."

Genma nodded. "Different villages. And I never gave you my name." He eyed the woman carefully. "How did you figure out my name?"

"Mist BINGO book." Maru admitted with obvious reluctance. "Very accurate drawing of you."

Genma grunted. "There wasn't anything on you in our BINGO book."

Hana glared and the beleaguered male sighed.

"I would have been remiss if I hadn't tried to figure out which Mist ninja were out and about. You know that." Genma looked definsive.

Hana snorted lightly.

Maru rushed to patch things up as best she could. "I wasn't ...aren't a strong enough ninja to be listed in anyone's BINGO book. Never took the jounin exams."

Kotetsu's eyes narrowed at her self-dismissive way of talking.

Izumo looked surprised. "You're a chuunin? And you took out two Mist assassins?" He didn't look like he totally believed her.

Maru's chin firmed as she put her nose in the air. "Those men were supposed to kill me and my children. If they'd lived, they would have tracked my movements back and found them."

Izumo still looked uneasy, but Hana nodded.

The former Mist kunoichi sighed. "And one I killed with poison, from a ring. Last ditch defense." She admitted ruefully.

Izumo's eyes widened.

Hana's face softened into her first smile since the other woman had woken up earlier. "Good one."

Izumo looked at the woman's ringless fingers.

Kotetsu sighed. "I'm sure ANBU has all her possessions."

His room mate grunted, but nodded. "Okay. Twins. Everyone's happy. Except their ..."

Maru sucked in a harsh breath and looked at her toddlers.

Izumo bit back the word uncle, not saying it aloud. "Your brother."

The kunoichi let out a sigh of relief and nodded, her hair drying as they sat there. Soft brunette waves forming around her rather gamine features. She was more feminine looking than Hana, or Hanako for that matter. Kotetsu looked away from her face, disconcerted at where his mind was taking him.

The shinobi looked down at baby Meimei, who grinned wetly when she saw him blinking down at her. He stuck out his tongue and she gurgled, kicking her little feet. When he looked back up, he found Maru's gaze on him once more.

"Your brother?" Genma asked, a bit sharper than was necessary.

Maru's eyes swung back that way. She shrugged, looking embarrassed. "My brother never liked me. I was a late baby and he felt that I stole all the attention despite already being a chuunin on his way to special jounin when I was still in diapers."

"That's not a good reason to hate someone, or to try and kill their children." Izumo said carefully.

The kunoichi looked down for a long moment, obviously uneasy. "My brother. He's ...complicated. Attention taken from him was seen as an assault. Lack of praise was to him an insult. And he was a follower of ..." Her voice dropped to a whisper. "To the old blood-mist ways."

Kotetsu and Genma both looked at each other. They'd heard vague rumors in the past about the brutal ways carried on traditionally in Mist. What was rumor and what was truth?

"My brother felt that the Mist blood was tainted by outside blood. My father disagreed." Maru continued.

Hana felt it harder to dislike the other woman. She took a deep breath. "He protected you from your brother."

Maru nodded. "Then last year, I ran into Mizutoro Sumi again."

"Genma." The shinobi named himself and shook his head in wonder. "Were you looking for me?"

But the kunoichi merely shook her head. "Mission north of your border, but close enough. I hadn't expected to see you again."

"You surprised me too." Genma admitted, scratching the side of his face, and then the back of his neck. He looked uncomfortable as he shot a glance at Hana. "We still weren't dating back then."

The Inuzuka nodded. "I can count."

Maru closed her eyes. "Look. I saw you and felt a bit guilty about not telling you about your babies. The twins were everything, and ...so wonderful ...and I felt selfish. Guilty."

Kotetsu nodded, though it still angered him that any woman wouldn't tell a man about having fathered her children. He wondered now if he had any children out of the Leaf village. But he doubted it. Even as a confirmed bachelor he wasn't as free as Genma usually was, or had been before the Inuzuka.

Genma sighed. "Turnabout. This time I was seeking information about what you were doing so close to our borders. And ...you let me. Though telling me nothing."

Maru nodded slowly. "You were still kind, even trying to seduce me you were basically a nice guy. And I was feeling guilty."

Genma winced, making even Hana smirk a bit.

"I never expected to get pregnant again." Maru sighed. "Look, I don't mess around a lot. The first time I thought it was a fluke, but a second time?"

Hana even managed a small laugh. "Super sperm."

Genma frowned sharply. "That's not funny."

"Yes it is, stud." Izumo sneered.

"Was you father still happy?" Kotetsu asked quietly.

Maru shook her head. "He was puzzled, but happy enough for me. But my brother couldn't stand the thought at all. One day, while I was pregnant, my father caught Yaichiro trying to drown Kichi in the bathtub."

Genma stopped breathing while Izumo's eyes rounded in alarm.

All eyes turned to the bright eyed little girl quietly coloring in her book, pink squiggly lines everywhere.

A world without her constant chatter? A world without hearing her proclaim to one and all how good she was compared to her 'bad' brother?

"Shit." Kotetsu muttered.

"100 yen." Izumo answered automatically, though his own heart was clenching at the thought of the little girl not being with them.

Hana's three nin-dogs growled in response to her increased tension, she had to wave them down from alert. Then a few hand gestures and the three dogs circled the two toddlers protectively.

Maru cleared her throat, mentally chasing away the bad memories. "My father was sick and knew he didn't have too long. So he put a plan into motion, to get me and the children away from Mist. He was friends with the Mizukage, which helped considerably."

Hana cleared her throat with a small cough. "What happened to the plan?"

Maru blushed. "I went into labor early. Meimei was three weeks early. And my father was sicker than we all realized. The plan was still workable, and in place. But I couldn't leave until Meimei was healthy enough to travel."

Kotetsu's arms tightened around the small infant he was holding. Meimei yawned, stretching her rosebud pink mouth wide as she stretched, fighting sleep.

"Then your father died." Izumo spoke blandly, guessing.

But Maru nodded. "I had to move fast. I didn't realize that my brother was so determined though. Assassins were onto us from nearly the start. I never would have made it with three children, not all the way to the new home my father had planned for us. The assassins were gaining and I was close to Konoha. I had to improvise."

Genma let out a pained breath. "You would never have told me about them except I was their only hope to survive."

Izumo continued. "You sent them here and led a false trail for the assassins to follow." He whistled low, impressed.

"I didn't know Genma was engaged, or even if he was married." Maru pursed her lips and tried to still her trembling fingers on her thighs. "I just had to keep the children safe."

Hana gave a swift nod. "Of course you did."

A large banging noise had everyone turning to stare as Tomo pulled another book from the book shelf and it fell to the floor with a 'thud'. Having to find another way to amuse himself once the dogs had stopped playing with him.

Genma gave a mock frown. "Tiny terror."

Kotetsu smiled. "Oh, it's not like you read any of those. You got them to impress the ladies with your intelligent choice in reading material."

Izumo laughed as their room mate frowned harder.

Maru shook her head. "Take those from him, Tomo will rip out the pages."

Izumo laughed again. "We already know."

Genma looked surprised. "What pages did he rip out?"

Kotetsu shrugged. "Read the books and find out, otherwise, let it go."

Hana looked at Maru as she watched Genma herd Tomo away from the books. "What is your plan now? Your brother is in Leaf right now."

The former Mist kunoichi stiffened with fear.

Kotetsu frowned and shook his head. "We keep her safe. All of them."

Hana nodded, agreeing. "But when he leaves? She'll still be in danger."

Izumo's gaze flew to meet that of Kotetsu's. They both recalled their earlier conversation, just the two of them. When they wondered if they'd have to commit murder to keep the children safe.

Would it come to that?

o.O.o.O.o.O

Kasaya Maru woke up in Genma's bed. Alone, thankfully. Well, not really alone. Two munchkins were sprawled over the bed with her. Tomo and Kichi. Having thrown fits about wanting to sleep with her tonight.

And she was tired. And hurting. And now wide awake.

Her confusion vanished as she heard a whimper. Meimei.

Maru got to her feet and padded over to the make-do crib, a converted dresser drawer. The baby wasn't there.

Confused, but not alarmed, she headed down the hallway to the living room. Dim lights met her as she caught her breath.

Kotetsu was yawning and shirtless. Old baggy sweat pants rode terribly low on his hips showing off muscles that did funny things to her insides. And he was holding Meimei while feeding the tiny girl a bottle.

The taller shinobi was shifting his weight back and forth sleepily as he rocked Meimei gently in his arms.

Maru felt the sting of disappointment that she didn't have her little baby all to herself. Even while she felt undying gratitude for the kindness of a basic stranger. On top of that, she felt ...on edge. And she was afraid of the reason why.

Kotetsu was holding Meimei and even humming slightly under his breath when he turned and caught her open expression, watching him.

The shinobi stared at her in the dim light.

Maru nodded and basically fled back to the safety of her toddler-ridden bed. She looked at the empty drawer, padded with soft blankets and sighed.

Later, when Kotetsu slipped inside the room to put Meimei back to sleep, Maru pretended to be asleep already.

o.O.o.O.o.O

**It is my sincere hope that you are enjoying the story. Reviews are openly solicited and welcomed. I know, I know ...I'm shameless. :D**


	19. Ensnared

Kasaya Maru usually woke early. That tended to happen when you were a young mother to three children. Having been badly wounded and worn out should have made her prone to sleeping in, however.

"No! No, no, no!"

Maru sighed, then gave a weak smile as she stared at the ceiling. Kichi was already up at least, and unhappy about something.

A loud bang was followed by a 'thud' and a 'clang' of some sort. And that would most likely be Tomo, also awake.

The woman's smile faded slightly as she remembered where she was. Konoha. The Village Hidden in the Leaves. Enemies of Mist, or at least uneasy acquaintances.

Sleepiness fled as she remembered that her brother was here too. Murderous bastard. Maru sighed and sat up, finding an over-sized robe at the foot of her bed. She looked over at the make-shift crib that had once been a dresser drawer. Meimei wasn't there.

Her mind flashed back to last night, seeing Kotetsu feeding her daughter so sweetly. Unwilling to let her mind linger on that mental picture, she got up and headed toward the bathroom.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Genma blinked wearily as Kichi spun her rice cake around on the table, as if it were a toy instead of an attempt at breakfast. He rocked the baby carrier to try and soothe a fussy Meimei.

Tomo was currently under the table and from the crunching noises he could only hope the young boy was actually eating. But he doubted it.

A softly indrawn breath had him looking up.

Maru. The shinobi eyed the mother of his children with a silent plea for help. "They won't eat."

The former-Mist kunoichi's mouth twitched with amusement as she peered over her daughter's shoulder. "Stale rice cakes?"

"Mama? I hungwy. I hungwy mama." Kichi looked pitiful.

Genma grouched. "I don't cook. Kotetsu was up late with the baby and Izumo is still not feeling well. Or so he claims."

Maru nodded and walked into the kitchen, peering into the refrigerator. Genma's hopes began to rise as she pulled out eggs and butter. "Any bacon or vegetables?"

The shinobi pointed to the bottom drawers.

The woman slid open the drawer and sighed. "Why is the cheese and bacon in the fruit tray?"

"It was Kotetsu's turn to shop." Genma threw his roommate to the wolves.

"Bachelor apartment, heh?" Maru clucked her tongue and looked around. "Pans?"

For a moment, Genma drew a blank. Did they have any pans?

"Found one." Maru's nose wrinkled. "I'll need to wash it first."

"Er ...thank you?" The beleaguered male tried.

Maru nodded absently, moving around the kitchen in a careful manner. Genma sighed as he realized she was still in pain. "You don't have to cook. We can manage."

She laughed at how disappointed he sounded making that offer.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Kotetsu's nose twitched. Something ...something ...good. He sat up in bed before it registered. Bacon.

His feet hit the floor, still only half-awake. Kotetsu reached for his pants and then blinked wearily. Why was he already wearing sweat pants?

Kichi. Hana. Women in his apartment. Oh yeah. Maru. Dark eyes blinked a few times. Maru.

She'd run from him last night. Kotetsu grimaced. And why wouldn't she? Here he was a perfect stranger and she was recovering from nearly dying. The bruising around her neck was still livid with color.

Kotetsu stood and grabbed a shirt at least, tossing it on as he entered the hallway.

Izumo blinked at him, looking like a zombie with swollen joints. "I smell bacon."

"Lead on." Kotetsu murmured. "Hana must be here early and brought food."

"No. I can hear it sizzling." Izumo padded down the hallway, an eager light in his eyes.

Sizzling? Now that his roommate mentioned it, he could hear it too. Along with the clink of utensils on a plate.

"Heaven! I'm in heaven." Izumo groaned, heading toward the kitchen.

Kotetsu turned the corner himself, stopping at the sight.

The table was covered in plates. Bacon. Ham. Toast. Juice. His mouth watered automatically.

"Tea or juice?" The soft voice tugged at him and Kotetsu looked over to see Maru holding their only pan as she expertly flipped the eggs to make a beautiful rolled omelet.

"You shouldn't be doing this." He said, then could have kicked himself as he saw her frown as if hurt by his words. "I mean it smells wonderful, but you're too weak."

Maru's chin firmed and Kotetsu nearly groaned. Wrong thing to say. Again.

"Keep that up and you'll get nothing but stale rice cakes." Genma laughed at him with his mouth full of crispy bacon.

There was a knock on the door, but before anyone could react, Hana slipped into the apartment. Her own eyes widened at the feast and she smiled. "Oh? Enough for one more? Mother is a rotten cook. Not one time has she ever been able to NOT burn the toast."

"You can't cook?" Izumo smiled widely, dodging as Genma tried to kick him under the table.

"Can. Don't like to." Hana admitted, loading up a plate.

"Here." Kotetsu took the empty plate being handed to him automatically, then looked into Maru's wide blue eyes. He didn't like to see that they were still swollen. "You'd better hurry or all the bacon will be gone."

Kotetsu watched Maru and then realized he'd been staring. She was giving him a quizzical look. He managed a weak smile and turned toward the table, managing to snag the last two pieces of bacon before Izumo, who looked ready to pout.

"Tomo! Sit down and eat your breakfast up here." Genma sounded exasperated as he bent to look under the table. "Shit. There is crumbled up food all over down here."

"100 yen." Hana laughed at her own fiance and bit into a succulent slice of ham. "This is really good."

"Sit! Sit! Sit!" Tomo mimicked and grinned, but refusing to come out from under the table.

Maru frowned at the bad language. Kotetsu held out his empty plate, trying to look weak and pitiful. "We're putting money in a box for each bad word. The children should be rich by the time they hit puberty."

The short brunette looked at the empty plate and smiled, turning to make another omelet. Without looking, she raised her voice only slightly. "Tomo? 1 ...2 ...3 ..."

The effect was electric. Kichi grinned and Tomo howled, scrambling out from under the table to his seat. "No five! No five!"

Izumo smirked. "I take it five is bad?"

"Very bad." Maru smiled as she watched the omelet cook.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Later that afternoon, Maru sat on the futon, a cold rag to the back of her neck.

Kotetsu paced with a still fussy baby Meimei. "I told you that you were still to weak to be cooking."

Maru stuck out her tongue and scowled. "I am not too weak. I don't appreciate you putting me down like that." She snapped at him. "Bast ...oh, I'm sorry." Her blue eyes sought him out, looking on the verge of tears.

Kotetsu eyed her pale complexion with worry. She looked like she was naturally fair, but now she looked ashen. "That sounds like a long-standing argument. Look, I just meant that you're still wounded. I didn't mean to bring up bad memories." He shrugged lightly. "Your lovely brother, I presume?"

Maru made a face of disgust and nodded.

"Just so you know, you're not exempt from the swear box. Complete that word and you owe us 100 yen." He teased, hoping to ease the situation slightly.

It worked. Maru's mouth gave a ghost of a smile.

"Izumo is asleep, and the twins are 'helping' Genma clean his gear in the back of the apartment." Kotetsu yawned. "Now, if I can get Meimei the tiny terror to settle down maybe you could take a nap too."

"Gear?" Maru sat up, looking worried.

"Ropes. Parchment. Stuff like that, not weapons." He turned away, not wanting to talk about the time Tomo had gotten a hold of a poisoned kunai. No need to go there.

Meimei gave a whimpering cry and scrunched up her face. Instead of winding down, she started crying even stronger. Kotetsu slipped his finger in her mouth and she'd gum it a moment, then started to wail once more.

"I think a tooth is coming through." The shinobi sighed, it now being his turn to look worried. "Or is she sick?"

Maru shook her head and sighed. "A warm bath might help."

Kotetsu froze. "She's too small for a bath." He looked upset.

Even through her headache, the brunette found some amusement. "Don't tell me you haven't bathed her since she's been here?"

Kotetsu shook his head, his dark eyes suspicious of her smile. "That's a joke, right? Look, I ran a washcloth over her. She seemed to like that."

"Not bad for a novice." Maru nodded and stood, walking over to the boxes still sitting in their living room. She tugged out a round plastic bin with rubber ducks decorating the side. "What did you think this was?"

The shinobi shrugged. "A child's sled?" He admitted reluctantly. "Izumo thought it was a beach toy. Sand. You know."

Maru headed toward the kitchen and started to run some water to heat it up. "Not too hot. Go get her some clean clothes and a warm towel."

Kotetsu handed over the fussy infant and headed back to gather the items. When he returned, he found Maru had gotten some soap from the supply boxes. He looked at the soap already on the sink.

Maru sighed. "Those are too harsh."

He nodded and watched carefully as she pulled the clothing from Meimei, who was kicking her feet in not-so-silent protest. He winced.

Then the baby was in the water, with Maru holding up her neck and head carefully. She reached for the clean washrag, but it was just out of reach. Kotetsu dipped it in the water and took one of Meimei's little arms, washing her carefully.

The little girl whimpered, but quieted and kicked her feet in the warm water.

"Head first." Maru said, her voice nearly a whisper.

Kotetsu took the soap and using only a little, they managed a decent bath. Meimei protested when they pulled her out, but settled as she was quickly swathed in the fluffy dry towel.

He could tell that Maru wanted to hold the baby girl, but was almost weaving on her feet. "Sit down." He ordered as gently as he could.

The former-Mist kunoichi looked stubborn, but then capitulated and moved toward the futon.

Kotetsu quickly dressed the baby, who was starting to fuss again.

"I put a couple of teething rings in the freezer." Maru called out. "Probably not really ready yet, but give one a try."

Teething ring? Kotetsu opened the freezer and pulled out a gel-filled ring, figuring this had to be what she'd meant. He touched it to Meimei's mouth, which opened immediately and she began to gum it, quieting.

Kotetsu smiled and walked the baby back to her mother. Maru took the baby, holding her close to her heart. "Thank you."

The words were softly spoken, but sincere. And Kotetsu knew she was thanking him for more than just helping with the infant's bath. "You're welcome."

Maru gave a sniff, not looking at him. "Tell me the truth. How big of a shock was it on Genma to find the children here?"

Kotetsu laughed, then smirked. "Genma wasn't home. He was on a mission."

Shocked, Maru turned and looked up at him. Blue eyes widened.

The shinobi held up both hands in surrender. "It was a HUGE shock to me and Izumo."

"You ...I mean, either of you have children?" She asked, prying out of curiosity. Telling herself she wasn't digging for information about ...her thoughts stalled there.

"No. Confirmed bachelors."

Genma walked into the room, catching the last comment. "Well we were, now it's just these two. Or really, just Izumo. Kotetsu's basically snared already." Tomo walked behind the man, imitating his movements.

Crestfallen, and mentally kicking herself, Maru managed to smile. "That's nice."

Kotetsu shook his head. "No. We're over." Why was it important that he didn't let anyone think he was still with Hanako? "For good."

Genma laughed, which made Tomo laugh as well. He shook his finger at his roommate. "I've heard that before."

Tomo ran up to Kotetsu and shook his fist at him, mimicking his father. Genma laughed, watching his friend.

Kotetsu knelt down and ran his fingers over Tomo's belly and the two-year old erupted into ecstatic giggle. "Stop!" The toddler demanded, grinning.

The shinobi stopped, as ordered. Tomo grinned even wider. "More!" He demanded, fairly bouncing on his feet. Kotetsu tickled him again and the boy squealed with delight.

Tomo turned and ran toward his father, throwing his hands up in the air. Genma knelt and tickled him too. Tomo yelled madly, happy as a lark as he ran back and forth between the two grown men.

Maru smiled happily, though wondering about Kotetsu's girlfriend. Ruthlessly she shoved the thought from her mind. Sure he was handsome and kind, and yes he was good with the children. Not to mention really hot looking in the middle of the night while not wearing a shirt. Maru blew out a breath at the memory.

But she had no plans to stay in Konoha. So what did it matter? It didn't. What was important now were the children. Her smiled dimmed slightly. "Where's Kichi? She'd normally be in the center of all this."

Genma swooped up Tomo as the boy crowed with delight, tossing him in the air and catching him. "She came in here."

"No she didn't." Kotetsu sighed and headed back toward the rear of the apartment. He looked in every room, and stopped at Izumo's. "Oh dear."

Genma carried Tomo with him as he went down the hall to check out what had happened. Kotetsu grinned and stepped aside. Genma looked into his roommate's room and bit his lip to keep from laughing.

Maru could barely stand it. "What?" She asked, her own good humor returning.

Kotetsu shrugged. "Izumo always wanted a beard."

Genma choked. "A pink-marker beard? With swirls?"

Maru's eyes widened comically.

Kotetsu shrugged. "He never specified. Just mentioned he might grow a beard. Kichi just saved him the effort." He cracked an evil grin.

o.O.o.O.o.O

**Things are a-stirring! Hope you're enjoying. REVIEWS are always welcome! Thank you for reading. :D**


	20. Getting Closer

"Hold up, I need to do a transformation jutsu." Izumo sighed, running through the hand seals quickly.

Kotetsu gave a hint of a smile, watching his friend change his appearance. To look exactly like he normally did. "What? No sporting the pink marker beard today? I think it was a good look for you."

Maru sat on the futon, watching the men get ready to go out. She pursed her lips slightly to keep from smiling and wounding Izumo's already damaged pride. Kichi rested her head on her mother's shoulder, her eyes wide.

"Where the pink stuff go? Huh? Where? It magic? It magic, huh, Zumo?" Kichi appeared fascinated by the transformation jutsu, which was effectively hiding the results of her 'art' work.

"_Izumo_." The man didn't shout, but did raise his voice slightly. "Try it. It's Izumo. I-zum-o."

Kichi scrunched up her face. "Eeee - Zumo?" The two-year old's face stretched comically as she stressed the first vowel.

"There you go!" The shinobi gave her a proud smile.

"Ready? We need to leave soon." Genma walked into the room, looking at his two roommates. He looked worried. Dark eyes flicked over toward Maru and Kichi. "Where's Tomo?"

The little boy ran up behind his father and grabbed him around the knees.

"Never mind, found him." Genma reached down and ruffled the toddlers hair gently, drawing a giggle from the grinning child.

Kotetsu looked around the room, feeling uneasy himself. "Izumo? Maybe you should stay and still be sick."

Genma cast a weather eye on his roommate. "We've been over this. If we are absent from the ceremonies, it could be noted by our Mist friends."

Izumo sneered. Mist wasn't their friend, despite the other village's presence at the combined chuunin exams. Still Genma was right. As Konoha shinobi it was required that they attend these ceremonies. And even more important since they were trying hard to make it look like Maru and her children weren't in the village at all.

"We'll be fine." Maru said with a bit more confidence than she actually felt. It had been soothing to be surrounded by strong male shinobi these past few days that she'd been awake and alert. For the longest time, any ninja coming into her children's life had to be suspect. As friends and colleagues of her brother. For the first time in a very long time, she felt ...almost safe.

To be with men who didn't hate her, or pity her, and wanted to protect her and the children? She was going to miss this. Maru forced herself to smile, not wanting the men to think her helpless. Or weak and silly. But ...the truth was, when she and the children finally were able to leave ...she'd miss these moments. Moments she'd never expected to have found.

Genma rolled his shoulders and the sound of his neck cartilage 'popping' pulled Maru from her inner thoughts.

"Shizune sent a note with our supplies that they sneak in to us, that she's arranged for someone to be here." Genma said, looking down into his son's dark and trusting eyes. He knelt down and blew a gentle breath into the boy's face.

Tomo squealed with delight and patted his father on the nose with his palm. "Gin!" Which was his way of saying 'again'.

"Who?" Kotetsu groused, looking a bit irritated. "Just about every active ninja will be at these ceremonies."

"Me."

The deep rumble of a word, drew surprised looks from the entire group. Kichi looked and then grinned widely when she saw the large bearded man.

Shiranui Kudo smiled contentedly and leaned against the back hallway door frame. "It's nice to know I can still sneak in, being retired and all. And since I am no longer on the 'active' payrolls, I don't have to be at those ceremonies."

"Dad." Genma looked sharply relieved. "Did you bring ..."

"Your mother?" Kudo winced as his wife pushed on his back and slid around him to beam at those in the room. "As if I could have kept her from coming." He said caustically.

Maru felt surprised when Kichi slid from her lap eagerly, running up to the large mountain of a stranger. Genma's father? She eyed the thick, burly man with the bald head and rather full looking beard.

He'd scooped up her daughter and Kichi was giggling and patting that beard with a wide smile of her own. "It scwatches! Did you know? Huh? You know it scwatches! How come G'ma not have one? Huh? Cuz he bad?"

"Is Genma still being bad, then?" Cooed Naora, chucking little Kichi under the chin and then looking around and spied Tomo wrapped around Genma's knees. "Nice to see this one not covered in orange soda."

Maru felt odd, watching her babies respond to these strangers as if ...was she feeling jealous? Not knowing what to do with her hands she picked up a pillow from the futon and put it in her lap.

Kotetsu saw her discomfort, but wasn't sure what to do about it. "These are Genma's parents. Shiranui Kudo and Naora. He'll keep you safe while we go to the ceremonies for the chuunin exams.

"Wanna see my pwincess dwess?" Kichi was smiling brightly, supremely happy as she touched her hair. "I gots my wand, but Kotsu won give me my cwown." Her smile dimmed slightly.

Kudo turned dark eyes on Kotetsu who held up his hands defensively. "If I knew what she was asking for, it would already be hers."

"Crown." Maru supplied the answer with a soft voice, then felt all the eyes in the room move to her. "She means her princess crown. But ...it's not here, baby. Remember? Mama has to make you a new one."

Genma's father grunted, his gaze taking in every inch of the mysterious woman who was the mother of his grandchildren. It was if he were trying to read her down to the marrow in her bones.

Maru managed a weak smile.

"Oh you poor darling!" Naora rushed across the room, taking one of Maru's hands and sitting next to her. "Just look at those bruises!"

Tomo let go of his father's knees and ran to his mother, climbing up onto her lap. His thumb went to his mouth as he glared at his grandmother. "My mama." He announced.

"Possessive." Izumo whistled, completely amused.

Naora smiled, her eyes shining. "Genma used to do the exact same thing."

Kotetsu grinned widely. "Oh, a mama's boy?" He needled his friend.

"Shut up." Genma groaned. "Mom? Don't do that."

Kudo bounced Kichi slightly and she laughed in delight. "I guess we'll have to make you a new crown."

The little girl's eyes widened happily and she leaned in and laid a smacking kiss on her grandfather's cheek.

"Yes, well." Genma's father looked over at the three men staring at him as if they'd never met him before. "Go away. You have somewhere to be." He ordered.

Kichi's smile immediately dimmed. "They go bye-bye? Why they go bye-bye? I don wan 'em to go! Did you know that? Huh? I no wan 'em to go bye-bye? Why they go?"

Maru stopped breathing. Oh it was all screwed up now. Leaving Konoha was going to be tougher than she'd thought. Kichi was attached now. And if so, Tomo wouldn't be far behind.

As if sensing her thoughts, the little boy slid from her lap. Sliding out from under her arms as he lifted his own hands, his shirt scrunching up as he moved. Feet on the floor, he ran and threw his arms around Izumo's legs. "No!"

"Children ..." Maru didn't know what to say. Yes, it would be alright and the three men would be back tonight if all went well. But she couldn't promise that there would never be goodbyes.

Kotetsu looked over at Kichi and smiled winningly. "We will be back, I promise."

She looked mad as she crossed her small baby arms. "You pwomise Kotsu?"

"I do."

"Me too." Genma sighed and smiled. "I promise too."

Izumo was busy trying to pry Tomo's arms off of his knees.

Kichi didn't care. "You pwomise too, Eeee-zumo!" Drawing out the first vowel laughably long.

Genma's eye brows shot up. "Eeee-zumo?"

"That his name. Did you know that? Huh? I knows that. It Eeee-zumo. I leawned it. I did. Eee-zumo. That his name!"

The man in question smiled rather wanly. "Yes, I promise too."

"No one is ever going to leave you again." Kudo promised solemnly, then closed his eyes as Kichi hugged him tight.

Maru's mouth fell open slightly. "Until we have to leave." She murmured.

Kotetsu's eyes snapped over to meet her gaze, where she had the grace to blush. "We'll discuss that later." He mouthed.

Maru shook her head, feeling her temper rise slightly. "We?" She whispered back, shooting a glance at Genma.

"We." Kotetsu affirmed, though she was right. Neither he nor Izumo had a say in whether or not Maru or her children remained in the Leaf village.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Shizune looked up as the trio of males approached. She smiled in welcome.

They nodded to her, indicating silently that all was well back at their apartment. Izumo made a hand signal, showing they had some information.

"Tsunade is meeting with the Mizukage and some of the council elders." The Hokage's assistant told them. Whatever they had to relay to the village leader, they needed to do so through her.

Genma looked casual as he sat down next to the Hokage's assistant. Kotetsu moved to get something cool to drink. Izumo looked bored. It was all an act for anyone watching.

"Maru, that's her real name." Genma said in a low voice. "Identified each of the sketches you had of the Mist contingent."

"Oh?" Shizune asked, a touch of disbelief in her voice. "Willingly?"

Genma looked away in pretense. "Took some convincing, but willingly enough. She has quit-claim papers on herself and the children."

Seriously surprised, Shizune accepted the drink Kotetsu handed her. "I didn't expect that."

The men all felt the same. Quit-claim paperwork on a ninja was in reality a resignation from village alignment. It was rare. Very rare. Most ninja either died or went missing if they wanted to end their relationship with their home village. Kasaya Maru had legal papers removing her and her children from the sovereignty of the Mist village.

"Signed by the Mizukage himself. Friend of her father." Izumo commented.

Shizune nodded thoughtfully as she sipped her drink. "Nice. Avoids any dilemma with kidnapping charges. Or trying to steal a ninja from another village."

Kotetsu frowned and looked around carefully. It didn't appear they were being watched, but he had to assume they were. "It also leaves the children open to be claimed. They are half-Leaf."

Stunned, Genma actually glanced up at his roommate. "Huh?"

Izumo frowned. "Why would we need to do that? Yeah, Maru wasn't planning on telling Genma about the kids. But now that she has, she wouldn't just take them? Would she?"

Shrugging, Kotetsu frowned. "I get the feeling that whatever plan her father had in place, she's hoping to still go there. With the kids."

Shizune shook her head. "It's her right. Her children. And Genma is getting ready to marry the Inuzuka. It might be the best solution."

But now Genma and Izumo were both frowning.

Kotetsu didn't like hearing those words, though. "Bullshit. She leaves here and she will always be a target for her brother. And so will those children."

Shizune's mouth firmed. "Are you contemplating something ...dire? Any of you?"

The tall shinobi shook his head, and prayed he was being truthful. Izumo shook his own head. Genma was slow in answering, looking like he wanted to argue about this some, but in the end he too shook his head.

The Hokage's assistant nodded. "The office has already been approached about taking this on as a mission. Ridding a woman of her own brother."

Izumo sucked in a harsh breath. "Who?"

"Genma's father, for one." Shizune smiled sadly. "Hana's mother for another."

"Tsume?" Genma looked away, feeling awkward.

Shizune shrugged. "Tsume approached us, but I had a feeling the actual request was coming from Hana herself."

Genma appeared a bit stunned, but not unhappy at the news.

Kotetsu nodded, looking bored again. "You talk as if it's not been accepted as a mission." It was a question in the form of a statement.

The kunoichi gave the taller man a long look. "We can't assassinate the member of another village's shinobi force. Especially not when they are our guests."

All three men didn't like hearing that announcement. But no one commented on it. The reasoning was sound and above reproach.

Shizune grave a small nod, glad to see them thinking it through. "Now, leave me with the information this Maru gave you. We'll see what we can come up with."

o.O.o.O.o.O

The three men entered the apartment several hours later, almost looking glum. Nothing had been resolved with the Hokage's office. And they'd spent a lot of time meeting and greeting people they didn't particularly care for. And some, like a certain Mist shinobi, that they even actually hated. And they had to keep their feelings hidden.

It had been a long evening.

But now they were back at their apartment. Yawning, Maru looked over at them from her seat at the kitchen table. Playing cards were in front of her. And a small pile of dry beans.

Kudo was sitting across from her with a much larger pile of beans.

Genma actually managed to crack a smile. "Oi. Don't play with him, he cheats."

"Do not. I just don't let you win." His father said seriously, then put down a card. "And you're not good enough to beat me."

Naoro walked into the room, carrying a sleeping baby Meimei. "I just got her to sleep. Shhh."

Kotetsu walked in and put his shoes to the side, then glanced at the table and starting grinning. He nodded at the three paper crowns lining up there. "I see you all have been busy."

Izumo picked up one small crown and laughed at the drawings of jewels and the splattering of sequins. "Nice."

Kudo didn't bother to look up from his cards as he picked up Maru's discard and laid out his hand. She frowned as he swept all the beans over to his own pile. "Did you know that her brother tore up the first crown? Ripped it up deliberately."

Maru sucked in a stunned breath. "I thought you promised not to say anything about that!"

The big man looked unrepentant. "I only said that I'd try. I tried."

"Not very hard!" Maru looked exasperated as she blew an errant brunette wavy curl away from her face.

Pink with a hint of anger and looking amused yet flustered, Kotetsu had to tear his eyes off of Maru. He looked up, only to find Genma's mother looking at him oddly. He gave her a smile and a nod.

"One more reason to kick his ass." Izumo put down the crown, looking irate.

"100 yen." Kotetsu said automatically. "Though I agree."

o.O.o.O.o.O

"I hate politics." Complained the Hokage.

"Then you have the wrong job." Shizune ignored the familiar complaint as best she could, going over the paperwork the boys had given her earlier.

Tsunade slouched in her chair, yawning. "Anything interesting?"

Her assistant nodded. "Just as we thought, the man known as Youkai? He is who the BINGO books refer to as the Phantom or the Demon in the Mist. And he's the Mizukage's personal guard."

The Hokage looked intrigued. "I've heard a lot about him. Supposed to be a master jounin of some sort. But nothing we can lay at his feet. Nothing solid. He really seems to be something of a phantom."

Shizune nodded slowly, reading as she went. "According to Maru, this Youkai is a master at the transformation jutsu. You never know who he will become next. No one in Mist seems to know what he really looks like."

"That makes it difficult." Tsunade mused.

The other kunoichi kept reading. "Maru claims Youkai is very loyal to the Mizukage, and is no friend of her brother."

"Good."

Shizune continued though. "This is Toya. A jounin." She handed over a sketch.

Tsunade scowled. "The jerk-off who gutted his own genin team. Yeah, I've met him. He's scum."

"Indeed." The assistant nodded. "Maru agrees. Says this man is basically a flunky to her brother. And he is not a nice guy."

"Just saying 'not nice' covers a lot of territory." Came the rather wry response.

Shizune shrugged. "Calls him a sadist. Literally. Says there's been several complaints in the village, as well as outside of the village."

Tsunade listened as her assistant read of facts and suppositions about their visitors, her mind turning this way and that. Finally, after at least fifteen minutes, she lifted her head up off the desk.

A pause. Shizune looked at her boss and watched the look on her face. "You have something?"

"Maybe." Tsunade nodded. "Go back. Tell me more about this man Toya. And send someone to get ..._her_ for me."

Shizune waited as the Hokage penned a quick note. She read it over and whistled, her eyes going wide. "That's ...disgusting. Clever though."

"It's only clever if it works." Tsunade groaned. "Now get moving."

o.O.o.O.o.O

Kotetsu padded silently into the living room. It was very, very early. He blinked to adjust to the dim lighting.

Maru looked up from where she was feeding baby Meimei. She gave him a long look. "You didn't have to get up." She whispered.

Kotetsu frowned. "Habit now, I guess." He didn't admit that he'd heard her come into the living room with the baby and had followed her.

She watched as he sat down across from her, watching as baby Meimei sucked sleepily on the bottle. Every once in a while waving her tiny fists. Maru watched him, unsure what to say to this man.

She turned her head, but he didn't go away. Finally she looked back at him. He was watching her carefully. "What?" She asked, feeling defensive.

"I don't like it that if your brother weren't such a ...well, yeah ...something I'll owe a lot of money to the cursing box if I say. If he weren't so horrible then we ...I mean Genma wouldn't ever have known about the children."

"Well, that's blunt." Maru sighed, but nodded.

"I ...we, don't want you to leave." Kotetsu continued, something hard and brittle making his words harsher than he'd meant them to be. "I'm sorry."

"No, you're fine." The former-Mist kunoichi felt awkward in this man's company, and she didn't know why. "I have a place to go to."

Kotetsu shook his head. "It's not safe, not with your brother still alive."

Maru stared at the man and couldn't keep the wonder off her face. "Why do you care?"

The shinobi looked away finally, but only for a moment. He then sighed and ran a hand over his face. "Those children. They're something special."

"No." The woman protested, then cleared her throat. "I mean, they are special to me. But there's no bloodline to be passed down here. Nothing to make them special to the Leaf village."

Kotetsu leaned forward, his elbows on his knees as he gave her a long, long look. "That's not what I meant."

Maru gave a jerky nod of her head, showing she understood.

The male ninja sighed. "Look. Just don't leave ...yet."

"Yet?" The kunoichi asked, catching her breath.

Kotetsu nodded slowly. "Seriously. Take your time. Get well. Really well. And wait until the chuunin exams are done. At least let us get your brother out of the Land of Fire. Okay?"

"But ...but ..." Maru shook her head, looking unsure. "I just get the feeling that I'm interfering in Genma's life. Being here." She blushed. "And his marriage."

The shinobi wouldn't be deterred, however. "Genma will be fine. So will his marriage, which hasn't happened yet. Look. None of us want you or the children in danger."

Maru was looking so intently at Kotetsu, that her hand shifted. The bottle nipple popped out of Meimei's mouth, and the infant was not amused. Her little mouth opened and she kicked her feet and arms demandingly as she gave a wail of protest.

Kotetsu moved off the seat and sat down on the futon next to Maru, the baby in between them. He looked down at the infant, even as the mother reintroduced the baby bottle to her mouth. Now happy again, Meimei gurgled and sucked on the bottle with satisfaction.

Maru looked up, only to find Kotetsu looking back at her. An inch or two separating their faces in the dim lighting. She held her breath.

It seemed like an eternity passed, though it was only seconds. Finally, Kotetsu spoke in a near whisper. "Promise to stay for a while."

"For the children." Maru said, finding it difficult to think straight.

"Good."

Kotetsu could smell the soft scent of her skin and it took all he had to lean back out of that devastatingly close moment. What in the hell was he doing?

Maru looked down at Meimei, then back up at him.

Kotetsu's hand moved of it's own accord as he caught one of the baby's kicking feet. It was so small. He looked back at Maru, and saw the question in her eyes.

He didn't have a real answer for her. Or for himself.

"Good." He repeated.

o.O.o.O.o.O

**Getting closer to dealing with the uncle. Yeah! Thanks for reading, and I really hope you enjoyed! **


	21. Coming to Terms

Inuzuka Tsume opened the door, a donut in her hand. She was scowling.

Genma watched her warily. He knew she'd know who was at her door so early, just from the scent. She was an Inuzuka, after all.

"Casanova." She muttered snidely, referring to a legendary man who was known to have seduced a lot of ladies throughout his lifetime.

The shinobi sighed, his hands in his pockets. But he wasn't blushing. The past week or so had robbed him of sleep, embarrassment, and all of his energy. "Hana?"

Tsume glared for a moment, then stepped aside without a word. Genma walked into the Inuzuka main house.

The male walked in and looked around. No sign of Hana.

The clan leader walked in behind him and pointed at a box of donuts, hot and fresh. "Don't touch."

Genma nodded and looked over at his fiance's mother. "Is she here?" He asked bluntly.

Tsume cocked her head to one side and smiled, a hint of fang showing. "Tired?"

The male shinobi nodded, refusing to be riled. "Tomo was up early."

"Tomo." Tsume's eyes narrowed. "One of the three? Three. Three of them."

Now Genma winced, shaking his head. "I know you have heard the whole story from Hana. And you know that I had no clue they existed."

The Inuzuka nodded slowly, her gaze measuring as she watched him.

"Look. I haven't seen Hana in two days. Is she here?"

Tsume shrugged. "No. Veterinary emergency call."

Genma looked ill at ease as he shifted his weight to his right foot. "Not for the past two days, surely. She's avoiding me, isn't she?"

The clan leader gave a soft rumble of assent and nodded, her dark gaze piercing. "She said you were trying to talk this woman into staying."

"In Konoha." Genma snapped. "Not in my apartment. Not with Hana and I once we get married."

"If you get married." Came the smooth if threatening response.

"WHEN we get married." The shinobi avowed. "Look, my parents love those kids already. Hell, even Izumo and Kotetsu are under their spell."

The dangerous kunoichi growled. "Oh, its for THEM that you ask her to stay?"

"Yes. No." Genma looked heavenward and closed his eyes, exhausted. "Well shit, Tsume. Would you want Hana to marry a man that could turn his back on his children?"

There was a long moment of silence, and then the woman cleared her throat. "Are they just your responsibility?"

The male shinobi opened his eyes and looked at his future mother-by-marriage.

Tsume eyed him carefully. He looked absolutely miserable. She sighed. "You want them to go away. You want them to stay. You want things back the way they were and you can't do that. You're fucked."

"100 yen." Genma sighed, then shook his head at her as Tsume looked confused. "Never mind. Look. The kids are cute and all, and I want them safe, of course ...but when I look at them, all I want to do is panic."

Tsume's brows snapped together as she frowned. "That's selfish."

"I know." He said, his voice sad. "I know."

The Inuzuka walked over to the table, deep in thought. She grabbed a second donut and ate it in front of him without shame. Finally she wiped her fingers on her pants leg. "And if the children belonged to you and Hana?"

"I can't take them from Maru!" Genma looked genuinely shocked.

Tsume made a face and waved a hand at him as if he were an idiot. "I mean how would you feel about the idea of kids if it were you and Hana having them. Asshole."

"Oh." This time the shinobi did flush slightly as he turned to stare out the dining room window. He shrugged. "That would be different. We're together and in love. Maru ...well, damn it ...I was on a mission. It was fun. She knew it and I knew it. Not meant to last."

Tsume sighed heavily and sat down at her table. "You're still an ass. Look. First of all, we need to get rid of the killer uncle. Second, you have to take the time to get to know your children. Doesn't matter if they stay in Konoha or not, they'll always be yours."

Genma hunched his shoulders, but nodded.

"Third? Hana will be back later today. And for what it's worth, she still loves you." The Inuzuka frowned and shook her head mockingly. "Don't ask me why, I haven't got a clue."

He gave a weak smile.

Tsume leaned forward and made a 'come hither' motion with her forefinger. Genma leaned in as she yelled in his ear. "And you'd better treat Hana right or I'll tear out your guts and use them to decorate my kennels."

The male flinched, but nodded gamely.

o.O.o.O.o.O

"Where have you been?" Izumo asked, looking pissed off.

Genma shrugged. "I told Maru where I'd be." He stopped as Tomo appeared to have heard his voice and came running down the hallway grinning like a mad man. He tackled his father around the knees. "Ooof!"

"Maru's asleep." Izumo huffed, though his temper simmering down a notch. He nodded over at the futon where the woman was lying down, clearly exhausted. "Her bruises are starting to fade slightly, but she still is healing from all the internal damage as well. She just needs time and rest. Which is hard to come by with three kids."

Genma scooped Tomo up in his arms, much to the toddler's delight. "Pway!" He crowed, banging his palm down on his father's head. "Bowns!"

Obediently, Genma 'bounced' the little boy slightly and Tomo squealed happily.

Izumo winced and made a motion across his throat to show that the duo was being too loud. "Kichi's down for a nap. Just where Tomo was supposed to be."

"Boy doesn't look sleepy to me." Genma made a face at his son and the little boy's grin grew even wider.

His room mate rolled his eyes. "Just wait until he's cranky later and impossible to deal with. It'll all be your fault for riling him up when he should be napping."

"No nap! No Zu! No, no, no!" Tomo's voice rose alarmingly with each word.

Kotetsu poked his head out of the hallway. He frowned to see Tomo wide awake and playing with his father. "That's a mistake." He predicted, even as he carried a sleepy eyed Meimei in to put in her make-shift crib.

Genma grew irritated with his friend's comments. "Look, you two are the ones pushing me to 'bond' with the kids." He slid Tomo down to the floor and the toddler threw back his head and protested, lifting his hands in a demand to be picked up again.

"Pway!" Tomo yelled.

"Nap." Genma said firmly.

Tomo shook his head. "No say nap! No say nap! Take back!"

Izumo looked intrigued and actually chuckled. "For Tomo that's almost a speech."

"Go take your nap." Genma enunciated slowly.

"EEEEEE!" Tomo screamed and ran to the other side of the room, next to his sleeping mother. "NO NAP!"

Kotetsu frowned, looking at Maru. He didn't like her color, she was still looking too pale to him. But she was still asleep. "Shhhh." He tried to quiet the toddler.

"Tomo, come here." Genma tried again, speaking clearly and trying to look stern.

The toddler kicked a side table, making the lamp on it teeter.

Kotetsu grabbed the lamp and walked over to put it down on the kitchen table. "Let him wind down a bit, then try to put him down to sleep next to his sister."

Chagrined, Genma shook his head. He pointed at the spot in front of him. "Tomo, don't do that. Come here."

Izumo sighed. "He's only two."

"Like you keep saying, I'm his father. He needs to listen." The shinobi shook his head at his son as Tomo drew back his foot as if to kick the side table again. "Don't touch that."

Tomo kicked the table deliberately, pouting with his bottom lip stuck out.

Maru stirred, but didn't waken.

Genma frowned. "I told you not to touch that. 1 ...2 ...3 ...4 ..."

Tomo threw his head back and kicked the ground for all he was worth. "NO FIVE! NO FIVE!"

Kotetsu frowned at the temper tantrum as Genma crossed the room to pick up the screaming child. Tomo went limp in his arms and the shinobi had to move his hands quick to keep the boy from falling. Then the toddler twisted and screeched and kicked his feet, connecting with Genma's thigh.

"Ouch!" Genma sighed as the toddler bent his back and swung his arms in a furious assault on his poor father.

Maru's blue eyes snapped open, confused as to where she was and what was going on. All she could see and hear was her child screaming. And in the arms of a man. Recognition did not make a dent in her sleep-clouded mind. The only young man in her children's life was a monster. She sprang up automatically.

"Bastard!"

Kotetsu's eyes rounded as sweet, curvy little Maru attacked Genma with a nasty palm strike to the nose and tried to sweep his feet out from under him.

Genma avoided having his nose broken, barely, dropping and throwing back his head even as he cradled Tomo in his arms. He protected the still furious toddler as he rolled away from the unexpected attack, dodging her kicks.

Maru went after him, only to be brought up short by Kotetsu who jumped in to blunt her attack.

Izumo stood on the side of the room, holding a baby Meimei whom he'd jumped in and grabbed at the first hint of trouble. Just in case someone accidentally knocked into the make-shift crib.

"Shhh! Shhh!" Genma held Tomo against his body, letting the little boy cry all over him even though his own nose was throbbing.

Maru attacked Kotetsu with a sharp elbow jab, but he blocked the move and wrapped his hands around her wrists and pinned them behind her. This forced her up next to him, looking up into his face. Blue eyes stared furiously up into his concerned gaze. "He's not your brother."

Concern? Her fog started to lift even as her mouth fell open in distress. She shuddered and looked behind him at a still crying Tomo and a rather shocked looking Genma. "Oh ..."

Kotetsu could tell she'd woken up as she caught her breath. "He's not your brother." He repeated gently. "It's just us."

Maru flushed beet red, steam nearly rising off of her embarrassed face. She tugged on her hands, which Kotetsu still held in his grip. She was right up on him, her front to his chest. "Please ..."

Kotetsu brought her wrists out from behind her and then frowned down at them as he still held onto her. He turned her hands over, trying to make sure he hadn't hurt her.

She tugged on her hands, but Kotetsu wasn't letting go. "I'm fine now." She whispered, horrified by her actions. "I'm so sorry. Oh, I'm so, so sorry!"

Izumo rocked Meimei in his arms, his gaze catching Genma's eyes. They'd known she'd been afraid of her brother, and that the man wanted to hurt the children. But her sheer terror at thinking Yaichiro was holding Tomo was more than they'd ever thought of.

Kotetsu frowned sharply as he rubbed his thumbs over the insides of her wrists. He bent his head, trying to capture her gaze. "It's okay. It's going to be okay."

Maru whimpered and shook her head, letting her wavy brunette curls shield her eyes. "I was ...just having ...a nightmare." She made the rather thin excuse weakly.

Kotetsu shook his head, he didn't believe her for a moment. Inside, he was growing coldly furious with her brother. "You'll never have to worry about him again."

Maru sucked in a shocked breath and looked up at Kotetsu. She couldn't face the resolute certainty he was offering her. Her blue eyes shifted to Genma, but he looked just as determined as Kotetsu. She pulled one hand loose and turned to see Izumo nodded solemnly at her.

All three of them. Aligned and in perfect agreement.

Maru shook her head. "You can't make a promise like that!" She protested.

Her back to him, Kotetsu put his hands on her shoulders and spoke gently into her ear. "We already have."

"No." The woman paled and shook her head. "It's not your fight."

Kotetsu's hands tightened on her shoulder firmly, but not roughly. "It is now."

Her hands shaking, Maru pulled away and looked at Meimei fighting sleep in Izumo's arms. Then she looked over at Tomo, finally quieting in Genma's embrace, his thumb in his mouth even as he hiccuped in the aftermath of his tantrum.

"Kichi." The young mother moaned and nearly ran from the room.

Kotetsu looked at Izumo. Izumo looked back. Both men turned to stare at Genma. The young father nodded grimly. "Bastard has to go."

No one mentioned that he owed any money to the cussing box.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Maru's eyes were stinging from the unspent tears as she stared at her peacefully sleeping daughter.

How had her life come to this?

Someone walked into the room behind her. She knew who it was immediately.

Kotetsu wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her to him, letting her back rest against his chest. They both watched the even rise and fall of the two year old as she napped.

Neither spoke for a long moment until Genma walked in, carrying a much quieter little boy. He laid Tomo down next to Kichi and the toddler sucked his thumb, blinking his eyes for a few moments before he too succumbed to sleep.

Maru hadn't meant to speak, but she found herself talking quietly. Unable to look at either man as she told about growing up with her volatile brother. She continued as she told about her first pregnancy, and spoke about her growing fears as her brother had escalated from cutting remarks about the children to her finding small scrapes and bumps on the toddlers after his visits. She told them how both she and her father had thought them accidents at first, though she'd started to suspect otherwise. Keeping the children out of the way whenever Yaichiro had visited.

Poison leaked out of her soul as she shared how her horror had grown at the escalation of her brother's acts and how she'd had to teach her children to hide from him if he visited when she wasn't home. She felt preternaturally calm as if every word she spoke freed her somehow, sharing her pain made it seem more bearable a burden.

She spoke about how her father had been disbelieving at first. Until, while she was pregnant with Meimei, he had caught Yaichiro trying to kill little Kichi. She threatened to go missing-nin then, but her father had begged her to let him make some arrangements first. But he'd been so ill, and she'd been pregnant.

Kotetsu continued to hold her against him as she finally shared with them what she and the children had endured for far too long.

She spoke of getting away, and then the terror of finding two Mist assassins trailing them. Genma swallowed hard as he stared at his twin children on the bed, thinking about Maru making the gut-wrenching decision to save their lives by sending them to him. A virtual stranger. While going off to what had seemed like a certain death, just to keep the assassins away from her babies.

Genma's life shattered and came together in a different pattern as Maru spoke. What had been a rather abstract concept became real. He was a father. And father's didn't act like he'd been acting, or they certainly shouldn't.

Maru stopped talking and watched her children sleep. Peacefully sleep, without worry and without care.

"I hope you like Konoha." Genma finally broke the silence, catching her attention. "Because now you're stuck with us."

From behind Maru, Kotetsu grinned. He could see the determination on his room mate's face.

"Stuck?" Maru stirred slightly.

Kotetsu's arm tightened around her just a bit. "Found out you have quit-claim papers on yourself and the children."

The woman nodded, knowing she shouldn't let herself be held like this. They must think she was awfully weak and needy. But it felt so good to lean on someone else's strength, even for a moment.

Izumo spoke from the doorway, startling Maru who hadn't realized he'd been listening too. "The children are half-Leaf. We can't let you just take them."

Maru caught her breath in alarm, then fell still as she felt Kotetsu laugh gently. "So to keep them, you have to stay here in Konoha."

Disbelieving, Maru shook her head. "We'll be perfectly safe once we get away from my brother."

"No." Genma gave a rather dry chuckle. "I have to teach my son better manners. And I have a feeling that will take a while."

"Kichi needs to learn to be quiet to be a kunoichi." Izumo nodded thoughtfully. "And to fish."

"Fish?" Maru blinked rapidly, not following this train of thought.

"Climb." Kotetsu added.

"Dance."

"Beat up guys who try and steal a kiss." Izumo smirked as Genma frowned sharply at the thought.

"She's not allowed to date until she's a jounin." Avowed the new father.

Maru rolled her eyes. "Date? Stealing kisses? Fellows, the twins aren't even potty trained yet."

Genma smirked. "We'll let you handle _that _one. For the other stuff, they'll need us."

Maru sputtered for a moment, then sighed. "You three are impossible."

"Get used to it." Genma remarked. "Now let's let these two sleep."

Izumo and Genma left the room.

Maru put her hand over Kotetsu's, where he had his arm around her. "You can let go now."

With more reluctance than he cared to admit, the shinobi let his arm drop. Maru turned to look up into his face. "I know you feel protective, but I can take care of them once we're safely away and my brother doesn't know where we've gone."

"I wouldn't count on it." Kotetsu frowned and stared into her eyes.

"What?" Maru felt exposed as he watched her, after having shared so much of herself and her deepest fears.

"I don't know how you and your brother come from the same parents." The shinobi said softly, reaching up to tuck an errant curl behind her ear.

The kunoichi felt her mouth go dry. "You ...you already have a girl friend."

He didn't pretend to misunderstand. "We broke up. For good this time."

Maru shook her head slightly. "I know it seems like ...I don't just ...look, I know I've had three children, but I don't just go around and ..." She couldn't complete the sentence.

She didn't have to. Kotetsu's intense gaze gentled as he gave her a reassuring smile. "I'm not looking for anything."

Almost disappointed, Maru blinked. "Oh."

"Hoping though." He teased.

She flushed brightly. "You ...you don't even know me."

Kotetsu actually chuckled. "Don't I? I know you through them." He jerked his chin over toward the sleeping children. "They are bright and smart. Loving and fun."

"Total terrors." She breathed out defensively.

He smiled down at her. "Clean, protected, loved and they have a mother that would sacrifice her own life to keep them safe."

Her eyes teared up again and she shook her head. "I should have been better. I should have gotten them away sooner. I should ... oh."

Kotetsu's lips lightly traced the outline of her own. His breath mingled with hers gently. She drew back and stared up at him.

"Not ready?" He asked.

Mutely, she shook her head.

Kotetsu smiled and leaned in to press a light kiss to the side of her mouth. "Slow is good."

Her stomach turned over in a delicious ache. For the first time in forever, Maru began to realize that freedom from her brother didn't just mean safety for her children. It could also mean a new life. For her.

The shinobi moved his mouth to the other side of her lips and kissed her there in a soft sweep of his mouth.

"I ...I have three children." Maru stuttered, then groaned as she realized how stupid she must sound.

Kotetsu grinned against her cheek. "I know." His hands moved around her to settle at the small of her back. "Trust me, I know."

"But ...doesn't that scare you?" Maru put her hands on his chest, pushing slightly.

"I'm terrified." Kotetsu admitted truthfully. And the thought of how much he already cared for this diminutive woman really did scare him. "This is me ...running." He pressed a kiss just over her upper lip, making her draw in a sharp breath.

"We need to stop." Maru said, even as her eyes closed at the delicious sensation of him nibbling at her bottom lip now.

"I'll agree to go slow." Kotetsu stole her lips, tasting them with his own.

Maru felt his right hand slide down her back and cup her hip, pulling her in closer. _This was slow?_

What was more effective than a bucket full of cold water? Kotetsu and Maru jumped apart, standing nearly three feet from each other as a sleepy voice asked, "Kotsu? Why you kissing mama? Huh? Are you sick? You sick, Kotsu?"

Kotetsu ran an unsteady hand over his face and eyed the sleepy-eyed little girl who was looking at them with her baby smile.

Genma poked his head into the room. "I thought I heard someone wake up. Heya Kichi."

"Mama kisses me. Did you know that, huh? Mama kisses Tomo, but he's yucky. Right mama? Tomo yucky. I not yucky. Kotsu? Why you kiss my mama? She gives good kisses. Is that why? Huh?"

Kotetsu looked heavenward and whistled tunelessly as Genma's eyes widened.

o.O.o.O.o.O

**Well? Hope you're enjoying the story. And here is the suave (and not needy at all) appeal for reviews! :P**


	22. Twists and Turns

Izumo opened the front door, then smiled as he saw Inuzuka Hana. She gave him a rather lopsided smile. "Afternoon."

The shinobi stepped aside and let her into the apartment. "Welcome to the jungle." He smirked, as Hana raised one sleek eyebrow in question.

The veterinarian looked into the main living room, immediately spotting Kotetsu and Maru sitting on the futon. Tomo was snuggled up between them and eating out of a bowl of popcorn. Little white fluffy kernels all around them on the floor at their feet.

Little Kichi was spinning around in a fluffy pink tutu that clashed with her creamy orange pants and top. She was wearing a paper crown and holding a wand with a pink star, with trailing ribbons attached. It was obvious the two year old was having a ball being the center of attention.

Hana looked around, but didn't see Genma.

Izumo pointed toward the back hallway, reading her mind. "He's changing Meimei."

This time both of Hana's eyebrows rose. Genma was actually changing the infant's diapers? When there were other people here to do it for him?

The slender young kunoichi walked to the doorway of her fiance's bedroom, peering inside. Genma glanced up, just as he was fastening the last few snaps on the little purple sleeper that Meimei was wearing.

He blinked at her a few times, then straightened. "I've been looking for you." He said cautiously.

"Mother said." Hana nodded, taking a deep breath.

Genma shrugged, his hands wide. "Look, I wasn't asking Maru to stay because I wanted her here."

Hana made a sour face and shook her head. "I know. Okay. I get it. Mother even read me the riot act."

"She read me one too." Genma admitted dryly.

The kunoichi smiled wanly. "That sounds like mother."

Genma sighed and took a deep breath. "Maru is staying." He put it out there baldly. No subterfuge.

"She decided?" Hana carefully kept her expression neutral.

Genma flushed slightly, his eyes sliding to the side, then he firmed his chin and looked back at her. Meeting her gaze. "We decided for her. No way am I letting my kids go ...somewhere else. They need to be in Konoha."

For the first time since she'd learned about the children, and definitely for the first time since _he'd_ learned about the children, Genma sounded sure.

Instead of irritating her, Hana's nerves finally started to quiet. She gave a small nod. "And Maru?" She asked.

Genma didn't pretend to misunderstand the question. But instead of reassuring her that Maru meant nothing romantic to him, he actually laughed.

Surprised, Hana cocked her head slightly, watching him.

The shinobi shrugged. "Kotetsu made a move."

The veterinary kunoichi froze for a second, then smiled. "I told you he was interested. How do you feel about it? How does she?"

Genma shook his head and smiled. "Stunned at first. I mean the woman has three kids. And is nothing, nothing like Hanako."

Hana flashed a quick grin. "Thank goodness." She said, thinking of the shallow and sharp-tongued blond that had kept Kotetsu tied up in knots off and on for the past two years. Well to be fair, Kotetsu had been a willing participant, and had done his own fair share of crafting those knots.

"Yeah." Genma gave a snort of a chuckle. "As for Maru? I think she's feeling a bit stunned. Sometimes she looks a little panicked."

Hana stiffened.

Genma shook his head. "No, Kotetsu isn't pushing her. Not much anyway."

The kunoichi nodded, but made a mental note to check in on Maru herself. The woman had already been through a lot.

Baby Meimei kicked her feet and cooed happily, sucking on her hand as she arched her back. She turned onto her stomach, grinning widely.

Hana couldn't help but feel tickled, watching the infant laugh at her own feat of daring. "New?"

Genma shook his head. "No, she's been doing that more and more lately. Which is good, used to be she could roll front to back but then get stuck and start crying. Izumo kept calling her a turtle."

The young father scooped up his daughter, holding her against his chest as Hana handed him the baby's blanket. Genma looked at her, even as Meimei lay with her head on the upper swell of his chest, still sucking on her hand. "So why are you here, now? Today?"

He meant after avoiding him for a few days. Hana nodded, he deserved to know. "I had to think about it all some more."

"And?" He prodded, almost holding his breath.

Hana simply held up her left hand, Genma's ring sparkling on her ring finger. "You're stuck with me." She gave a funny twitch to her eyes, that pulled a smile from him.

Genma dropped his chin down, turning his head to put his cheek on Meimei's downy soft hair. He raised his own eyebrows in question.

"They're living with Maru, right?" Hana asked. "I mean, they'll be part of our lives. But it'll be just me and you for most of it. Once all this Mist stuff is over."

Genma nodded, raising his head and leaning in to steal a quick kiss. "They'll be part of our lives." He warned, using her own words.

Hana nodded slowly. "Never thought I'd be someone's step-mother."

Startled, the shinobi grinned. "Me neither. But I'm sure you'll be great."

Both adults stopped as Kichi raced into the room, grinned madly at the two and grabbed Meimei's blanket. The two year old disappeared as quickly as she arrived.

"Stop, thief!" Whispered Hana, highly amused.

Genma and his fiance headed back to the main room, where Kichi was spinning and twirling the baby blanket like a cape.

"See EEE-zumo! See?" Kichi spun around and around, making herself dizzy and the two year old fell with a solid 'plop' onto her padded bottom. Her bottom lip poked out.

"No, no." Izumo rushed to pick up the little girl. "Fairy princesses don't cry."

Kichi sniffled and wrapped her little arms around the shinobi. "But I wanted to fwy! You saided I needed wings. Don you 'member EEE-zumo? You saided it. You did. Right? Huh? You know you saided it."

Izumo looked over at Kotetsu, who looked away with mock innocence. Clearly indicating the other man was on his own with this one.

Genma gave a choking laugh and shook his head as he headed to the kitchen to make a bottle for Meimei. "I believe Kichi, man. You must have saided it."

"I just said fairy princesses needed wings." The hapless male complained, even as Kichi turned her head on his shoulder, wiping her sniffles on his shirt. Izumo sighed, resigned.

"Tomo? What are you doing?" Maru's voice turned the attention as everyone looked over to see the two year old boy drop a handful of popcorn down his mother's top.

Kotetsu's lips twitched.

"No, Tomo, don't do that." Maru scolded her son, who watched her with wide eyes. Then the boy reached down into her top to pull out a piece of popcorn, his little arm disappearing down between her cleavage. The tyke then had the gall to eat that piece of popcorn looking totally innocent.

Kotetsu's eyes widened speculatively.

Genma whistled sharply at his roommate. "Don't even think about it."

"Too late." Kotetsu laughed, his eyes glued to Maru's top.

The young mother's face bloomed red as she stood, holding out the bottom of her shirt and shaking, letting popcorn fall to the floor.

"Aw." Kotetsu protested lightly.

Hana watched carefully, but saw no fear or hesitation in the other woman. Embarrassment, sure. But then Kotetsu caught Maru's hand and pulled her back down onto the futon, and he whispered something in her ear. Maru smiled but shook her head negatively and pushed on the shinobi's shoulder.

Genma was right. Maru was looking a bit unsure, but not pressured. Good.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Toya watched the woman discretely. Her clothes, her moves, her words ... all of it let him know. She was like him. Nothing overt. It was a knowing on a bone deep level.

And she was a trap.

Toya sneered, letting the woman see even as she passed him in the hospital's hallway. He knew what she was. And she knew that he knew it.

What was he supposed to do? Follow her? Toya's sneer grew, even as his eyes traced her form speculatively. He wondered how much pain she could take before she begged for mercy. It was a delicious thought.

But as tempting as she may be, he had other duties. Besides. Toya knew he'd moved beyond willing participants. The drug he wanted belonged to the naive. The innocent. Their blood and their screams in his ears.

He nodded and tried to salute the young woman for her try at enticing him. Except he couldn't move.

Alarmed, Toya realized that the woman had not wanted him to follow her after all. She just wanted his attention. Even for a second, it was all that was needed.

Anko walked up to the captured Mist shinobi and smiled wickedly. "Hello."

Toya sneered. "I suppose it's the shadow user behind the door?" He guessed, kicking himself for getting distracted.

"You about Shikamaru's abilities." Anko cooed. "That's why you were always careful where you stood. Were."

The Mist shinobi's fingers hurt with the effort to try and form hand seals. Seals that would hide him in a fog. Seals that would kill. Seals that could do a myriad of things.

But he could no longer move.

The door opened behind him, but Toya couldn't turn to look. Then he felt the tug and pull of his own muscles, working to the command of someone other than himself. Toya's scowl deepened as he walked forward and turned.

His eyes widened with shock.

The Hokage of the Leaf. Standing next to the Mizukage of the Mist.

"You made a bad miscalculation." Tsunade said coldly. "The genin team you tried to kill? They have survived."

Toya shook his head, those boys had been on the edge of death. He'd made sure of it. There was no way they could have survived!

The Hokage smiled, but her expression was still frigid. "I'm that good at what I do."

Toya's eyes slid over to the Mizukage, his mind racing. "You don't believe anything that the Leaf has to say, do you? They're obviously setting me up."

The Mizukage looked sad. "Toya. You were witnessed attacking your genin team. Tearing asunder the lives of those entrusted to you."

Toya tried to shake his head, but couldn't. He choked for a moment, then denied everything. "It's a set up! These Leaf ass-wipes will say anything to discredit us. Why would you believe them?"

Tsunade looked over at the leader of the Mist village herself, unsure. They'd never told the Mizukage about what Hinata had seen.

The Mizukage sighed sadly. "Youkai had you under surveillance." He said quietly, mentioning his own personal guard. "I knew you were up to something and I kept you under watch."

Tsunade's jaw tightened. They'd not known that. Neither ANBU not Hyuuga had mentioned anyone watching Toya or any other Mist shinobi by their own. Silently she pushed this 'Phantom of the Mist' up higher on her threat scale. It took a lot to go unnoticed in a foreign ninja village. A lot.

Toya's eyes widened in fear. He knew he was screwed.

The Mizukage continued, ignoring everyone else around him and their reactions. "I'm having you sent back to Mist for ...punishment."

"Sir?" Toya sputtered.

But the leader of the Mist village shook his head. "You like the old ways? Fine. The old ways state that I'm to turn you over to the family of those you wronged."

Toya suddenly felt sick to his stomach. Idane Gatsuo's father was a legend within the Mist village. A torture expert. In a village where brutality had been a way of life, this man had excelled.

The Mizukage nodded sagely, and with some pity. "Gatsuo's father is already expecting you."

"No!" Screamed the condemned man.

The older man ignored the yelling and pitiful wailing as he turned and bowed to Tsunade. "Your skills and grace are not exaggerated." He offered the compliment smoothly.

"Nor are yours." Insinuated the Leaf Hokage, referring to the Mizukage's well played hand of spies. "I am happy to have been of any assistance to the Mist village."

Both leaders smiled, playing the political game. Neither quite believing a single thing being said.

Tsunade had known that the Mist leader had been upset by the attack on a team of young genin. And to him, stopping the perpetrator would be enough. For her? It meant taking Toya's support away from Yaichiro. This way, the man would think twice about attacking Genma's children or their mother.

Yanking away his conspirator _should_ help end this current plot. For now.

So it was with utter shock to everyone except for the Mizukage, when Toya strolled down the hallway looking unperturbed.

Tsunade looked back and forth between the now bound Toya and the free Toya. Her eyes narrowed. Youkai. The Phantom of the Mist and a master at the transformation jutsu. It had to be.

"Even one of your vaunted Hyuuga could not tell the two apart." The Mizukage gloated somewhat.

Even Toya himself was staring in shock.

"Why?" Tsunade asked quietly.

The Mizukage gave her a long look. "To find out what else is being plotted."

Toya groaned, his mouth falling open enough for Anko to shove a ball gag in his mouth. She smiled evilly and whispered in the other man's ear. "You'd have been better off having followed me after all."

He glared at her and she laughed in his face.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Shock. Utter shock. Genma stared at the Hokage, standing openly on his doorstep.

"Close your mouth, you look like a hooked fish." Tsunade swept by him without invitation.

Kotetsu stood in the kitchen, drying dishes as Maru sat at the table coloring with her children.

Izumo looked up from over by the futon, picking up pieces of discarded popcorn from the floor and between the cushions.

"Hana?" Asked Tsunade, looking around curiously.

Kichi stared at the busty village leader with round eyes and something close to awe. "You pwetty."

Genma managed to close the front door, leaning against it for a moment. "Hana left about thirty minutes ago. Veterinary shift."

"Kasaya Maru." The Hokage pinned the younger woman with a direct stare.

Maru flushed but nodded.

"She pwetty mama. But why her shiwt not fit? Huh? Why? Is she poor? Mama? Mama, why her shiwt not fit?"

Maru's flush intensified to a certifiable red, as she tried to catch her young daughter's hands as they tugged on her. "Shhh."

Tsunade's lips twitched as she turned to glare at a horrified Genma. He gave a weak smile, not knowing what else he could possibly do to make the situation any less awkward.

"Why be quiet Mama? Why? Huh?"

"Kichi? Sweetheart. Go change into your princess outfit, the Hokage hasn't seen one so fine before." Izumo caught the toddler's attention, and the young girl ran into the back bedroom.

Tsunade looked around at the assembled ninja and smiled sharply. It wasn't a pleasant smile. More like a predator. "Is it a good idea to send the child off into a room by herself?"

"No." Genma acknowledged. "She's pure mayhem."

"And that one?" Tsunade pointed at Tomo, who had his tongue out between his lips as he concentrated on coloring his picture. Not even looking up.

"Mayhem squared." The young father admitted.

"Cubed at the very least." Izumo stood and walked over toward the kitchen table. "Lady Tsunade, I thought we were supposed to be keeping their presence here a secret?"

The Hokage shook her head, turning to look at Maru, whose eyes widened at the sudden attention. "You're free."

"Free?" Maru's blue eyes widened.

"Free." The Hokage pulled out a chair. "And we need to talk, you and I."

o.O.o.O.o.O

Yaichiro looked up, irate. "You're late."

No hesitation. No mistaking the Mist accent, or the personal speaking habits of the man who was really on his way back to their home village in chains. "Shift change was late." The man muttered, sitting down.

Yaichiro looked over at Toya, his eyes narrowing.

The Phantom of the Mist didn't flinch or react in anyway, secure in his disguise.

"What would that be about?"

The man playing Toya shrugged. "The genin. I think they are recovering."

This made Yaichiro frown. "That's too soon. Can you take care of it?"

The transformed man shook his head slowly. "Too many eyes." Not for him, but for Toya? Probably.

"Coward. Is a few weeks in the Leaf village enough to castrate you?" Sneered Yaichiro, although he took the explanation in stride. "We'll have to move up our timetable."

Youkai nodded. Yes. The Mizukage was right in his worries. Toya wasn't acting alone. He leaned forward, listening carefully.

o.O.o.O.o.O

**Well now, I hope you enjoyed! Poor Toya. But then again, he deserved it. :P**

**And this is off the subject really. But I've started an original story piece and am looking for possible reviewers. See my profile if you're at all interested. But don't worry if you're not. I'm still working on my fanfics! THANKS!  
**


	23. Goodbyes

"Free?" Maru eyed the Hokage of the Leaf village as the woman sat down at the table across from her. She caught her breath. "My brother?" Was he dead?

"Lives." Tsunade cut right to the point. "But your 'Demon of the Mist' shinobi is ...looking in on his activities."

There was a wealth of meaning behind that simple sentence. Maru's blue eyes widened with distress, and hope. And guilt. She shouldn't want her brother dead. For the love that her parents had for Yaichiro alone, she should wish he would simply change his mind about her and leave them alone. Go back to his own life.

Yet part of her coldly wanted him gone. Gone for good. Dead and burned, never to bother her or her children for the rest of their lives.

"Any of you contemplating murdering a foreign shinobi officially under our protection while visiting Konoha ... stop." Tsunade said coolly, her eyes never leaving Maru.

Kotetsu and Izumo cut their gazes over at each other, then both looked down. Yeah, they'd thought about it.

Genma openly scowled. "He gets to live? He sent assassins after my children! Tried to drown Kichi himself once."

The Hokage's gaze moved smoothly over to the young father, who had the grace to shut up. "For that we should start a war with Mist?"

Genma bit his tongue. Kotetsu shifted his weight on his feet, clearly torn. Izumo frowned sharply. "There are ways."

Tsunade nodded, not even looking over at Izuma. "There are indeed ways, and we will not be employing them."

Maru cleared her throat and shook her head, drawing attention. "Youkai is looking into my brother's ...activities. He's as good as stopped. Maybe dead."

The Hokage nodded carefully. "That was my take on the situation as well." She thought darkly about the Mist master shinobi. "The 'Phantom of the Mist' is not someone who will easily be shaken."

"No." Maru agreed, then shivered as she thought about the stories her own village had whispered about for years. Youkai. He didn't need a black ops mask, and no one knew who he'd started out life as being. Now, he was just the Demon, or the Phantom. And he was supremely loyal to the Mizukage, and no one else. "I hate to admit, I'm relieved."

Kotetsu moved up behind the former Mist kunoichi, putting his hand on her shoulder comfortingly.

Tsunade's eyes narrowed speculatively as she looked at his hand on her. She looked over at Genma, but the man was still looking angry. At the situation, not the potential couple. Interesting.

How did this change what she had to say next? Tsunade sighed. Not much.

o.O.o.O.o.O

The fake Toya cocked his head slightly to one side. He watched as Yaichiro settled into a spot across from the apartment building. The hiding place of Maru and her three children.

The spot was perfectly concealed. Slight genjutsu widened the shadows around their hidden perch. Toya was known not to have access to much in the way of genjutsu. Yaichiro had some combat experience in this area, but was far more proficient with weaponry.

So it was a surprise to see his target pull out a small vial. Youkai, disguised as Toya, narrowed his eyes.

Yaichiro chuckled dryly. "Yes. I told you. Poison."

"It's not like you." The ersatz Toya said slowly, unsure how much the real duo had talked about the poison.

"So you've said before." Yaichiro made a sound with his tongue and teeth, then smiled. "And I'll tell you again, it just makes it harder to track back to us. The Mizukage will suspect, of course. But can't act without proof."

Youkai made it look like Toya was smiling, as his mind wandered the possible scenarios, seeking out any problem areas.

"We wait for one more thing, a new thing." Maru's brother spoke slowly, carefully. "Something that is quite 'like' me as you'd put it. Then I place this poison in the apartment's water supply."

Youkai nodded slowly. "Making it look like a natural 'bug' in the water. Not an assassination at all."

"Brilliant, yes?" Yaichiro smiled happily. Then his hand moved quicker than a snake, burying the dagger deep into the other man's chest. "Did you really think I hadn't studied the famous 'Phantom' over the years?"

Youkai's eyes widened with the sudden shock, pain didn't even set in, not yet.

"No one else may ever know your secrets. But I studied you. I knew that the Mizukage would send you after me one fine day. Toya? Is an idiot. But he knew to give me a certain assurance code. One that would always let me know if it were really him that I was speaking with."

Yaichiro looked on as the famous Mist shinobi slumped down next to him. "Is THIS more like me? A kunai to the heart when least suspected? Poisoned tip to assure you are paralyzed? Yes? Good. What an anticlimatic end for someone of your _supposed_ caliber."

Youkai's mouth opened, but he couldn't even cough. His eyes were unnaturally wide and bulging.

"The pain is finally setting in? Paralysis and then intense pain. I do love this particular poison." Yaichiro smiled beatifically. "Oh, but it doesn't kill quickly. You have about five more minutes of suffering before you can no longer breathe at all. Just so you know."

Youkai managed a twitch of one small finger, but then the severe muscle cramps set in and he groaned.

The young Mist shinobi gloated as he watched the other man suffer. "I thought you'd be harder to take out. Especially since you are not the 'one more thing' I was referring to."

Youkai's eyes managed to find focus on the other man's face.

Yaichiro waved at him mockingly. "No. The plan was to let leak some information making you and the Mizukage suspicious. Turns out, we didn't have to even do that. You took over for Toya all on your own. Oh well, just moves up the time table."

The other man gagged, trying to catch his breath.

"Right. Short explanations then." Yaichiro clucked his tongue in false sympathy. "The Mizukage, friend of my father, would want to wish sweet little Maru and her ducklings well ...once you had neutralized the danger. So my one thing? The Mizukage will visit Maru. She'll offer him tea. She always does. The poison? Will already be in the water supply."

Youkai's fingers twitched with the vain effort to move.

"Mizukage? Dead. Need for a new election? Assured. Not me, of course. But an adherent to the old Blood Mist ways. Oh yes. Especially when I hint around how strange it was that our Mizukage died on foreign soil."

Yaichiro smiled darkly and flipped the poison vial in his hand, catching it neatly.

o.O.o.O.o.O

"Free." Maru shook her head, trying to think clearly. "As long as my brother is still out there, I don't think I can really use that word."

"You had a plan?" Tsunade prompted.

Maru nodded. "I have a place to go. Very secret. My father and the Mizukage made the arrangements for me. It's safe."

"Not as safe as Konoha." Genma's mouth fell into a stubborn line. "She and the children are staying here."

Maru's closed her eyes and opened them slowly.

Tsunade chuckled dryly. "I don't thinks she's as convinced as you'd like her to be."

"It's my life." Maru spoke with determination. "My call."

"Yes. For you." Tsunade took a deep breath. "But not for the children."

Everyone fell silent. Maru felt like the world was tilting under her. The Hokage's face looked stoic, like she had more to say. The former Mist kunoichi didn't think she was going to like it, either.

The Hokage wasted no time, sugar coating nothing. "You are free to go. Anywhere you like. The children will remain in Konoha. They are no longer yours."

Kotetsu's hand tightened on Maru's shoulder. Izumo sucked in a harsh breath.

Maru's eyes flew to Genma, but he looked as stunned as she felt. "Of course they're mine." She protested, her voice suddenly hoarse.

Tsunade shook her head. "You abandoned them. Left them. Gave parental custody away to Genma. You basically, and legally, terminated your rights according to our laws."

"No!" Maru stood up quickly, making Tomo stare up at his mother. His bottom lip poked out and he turned to look at the Hokage with wide eyes.

Maru scooped up the young toddler, who wrapped his arms around his mother even though he didn't know what was being discussed. He just knew his mama was upset. Tomo pointed at Tsunade. "Bye bye. Bye bye now."

Tsunade watched as the young mother rubbed the toddler's back, comforting him.

Genma cleared his throat. "This isn't what I wanted."

The Hokage shrugged. "Maru is the one who got quit-claim papers from Mist. The children are no longer protected by that village. They are easy targets to her brother or anyone else. So is she."

"I have a safe place!" The young woman protested.

"Bye bye, go bye bye!" Tomo's voice rose alarmingly, even as he hid his face in the crook of his mother's neck.

Kotetsu moved closer to Maru, who instinctively moved away. The young man frowned, looking unsure.

"No one will take my babies from me. I did NOT abandon them, I was trying to save their lives." Maru looked almost panicked.

Izumo looked uncomfortable, then made a grab for Kichi as the young girl came running back into the room, wearing half of her fairy princess outfit.

Tsunade nodded. "And you did manage to save their lives. Look, we're not evil. You want to stay with the children, you are welcome here. I can not offer you a place as a ninja with Konoha, not as a former Mist operative."

Maru's stomach turned over.

Kotetsu looked angry. "Surely this isn't necessary?" He stared at Tsunade.

The Hokage pursed her lips and shook her head. "It needs to be clear. Kasaya Maru is welcome in Konoha. And the children can stay with her if their father desires it."

"I do." Genma snapped, his own temper rising. "I want them safe, but not trapped like this."

"Maru needs to know the consequences of leaving Konoha. She managed to sneak in her children despite our security. No small thing."

Kotetsu and Izumo both frowned. They'd thought of that already.

"And while you may trust her, the Elder Council and I have reservations. She is Mist. Former Mist. Whatever. She can not work for us, not out in the field."

Maru shook her head. "I didn't ask to do that!" Tomo moaned and tightened his hold on his mother.

Kichi frowned sharply and poked Izumo in the chest as he held her. "She not pwetty aemore. She not. She mean. Mama say not be mean. Mama says, right EEE-zumo?"

"Right." The young shinobi whispered, holding Kichi a bit tighter. "You're right."

Tsunade stared into Maru's wide eyes, her tone softened. "You managed to save your babies. Congratulations. But you have to put away any thoughts of leaving Konoha now. You would have died out there without us. And even if your brother dies. Is he without friends?"

Maru swallowed hard, but nodded.

"Is Konoha such a bad place? You haven't seen much of it, but that will change." The Hokage continued. "If I read Genma and Hana right, they want the children to live with you."

Kotetsu cleared his voice. "Can she regain full custody?"

Tsunade nodded slowly, making Maru's awful tension fade slightly. Tomo sniffled against her shoulder. "Yes, but she'll have to show that she's willing to become a Leaf villager. Settle in, appeal to the Elder Council. I'll even speak on her behalf."

Blue eyes filled with emotion. "Why?" She asked.

Tsunade sighed. "Why be mean? You needed to hear the truth. Bluntly and to the point. You want to keep your children? You are stuck with us. All of us. But if you want to leave?"

"No." Maru's arms tightened around Tomo.

"Didn't think so." Tsunade actually smiled. "And I needed you to focus any anger on this situation on me. Not Genma or the boys. They want you to stay. I am the one MAKING you stay."

Kotetsu reached for Maru's hand. She stared at him.

"Oh forgive the man, he had nothing to do with this." Tsunade sighed. "Though, damn girl. You are like honey or something."

Kotetsu frowned sharply as Maru's face flushed beet red, she turned away and moved over to take Kichi from Izumo.

She looked at the group as she held the two toddlers, not saying a word as she headed back towards Genma's bedroom. Tsunade assumed she was going to check on the third child, Meimei.

Kotetsu growled and headed as if to follow her.

Izumo stepped in his path. "Let her be for a moment." He said gently. "Just let her think it through."

"You were really rough on her." Genma said with a deep sigh, looking at his Hokage.

"If she needs to resent someone, it should be me. Not any of you." Tsunade gave a weak smile, that faded as someone knocked on the door.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Yaichiro looked gleefully over at the dead body of what had once been the 'Phantom of the Mist'. An elite shinobi. His smile faded somewhat as he saw that the body still remained in the image of Toya, his co-conspirator.

"I forgot to ask what happened to the real Toya." He sighed lightly and shrugged. "Though it doesn't really matter. Man was a disposable tool in the first place."

The dead body made no response.

"I'm disappointed in you. So easy to defeat. I don't know why I worried so much about you. In the end, you were nothing." Yaichiro held up the poison vial. "And you didn't even hang on long enough to see me slip this into the water supply for that apartment building."

Yaichiro rolled his head, cracking his neck as he smiled unpleasantly. "Looks like a bonus night. The Mizukage just showed up. And the Hokage of the Leaf is still inside. No guarantee to get them both. But wouldn't that be grand? Two kages with one assassination? What a grand day this is turning out to be! The Phantom of the Mist, the Mizukage, the Hokage, those damned shinobi and my pretty little slut of a sister with her damned offspring."

Yaichiro stopped quickly, thinking. "Or most of them. Do you think that puling infant even drinks water yet? Oh, I do hope she survives! That gives me someone to hunt down later."

The Mist shinobi used his ninja fast moves to shift over towards the apartment building. He shifted the cover that kept the water lines hidden from the ground, but allowed access for village repair personnel.

Moving quickly, he managed to empty the vial of poison directly into the water supply.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Kotetsu paused at the door, wondering if he should knock.

Maru was sitting at the edge of the bed, holding Meimei. Tomo was leaning into her side, being quiet for once. Kichi was playing 'catch the foot' with the infant, laughing as Meimei would kick her feet.

"What do you want?" Maru asked without looking up.

Kotetsu considered answer 'you', but didn't feel like he needed to put any more pressure on the poor woman. "The Mizukage is here to see you."

Startled, Maru looked up. Kotetsu winced, she'd been crying.

"I ..." She started, then fell silent. Obviously at a loss.

Kotetsu moved in closer, eternally grateful that she didn't back away from him as he sat down next to her, picking up Tomo and holding him in his lap. The toddler resisted for a moment, then wrapped his arms around the shinobi and laying his head on Kotetu's shoulder.

"That was beyond rough." He said simply. "And I'm sorry."

Maru shrugged one shoulder half-heartedly. "She was right, I needed to know where I stand. No where. Neither Mist nor Leaf. Not even a real mother."

"Bullshit." Kotetsu frowned.

"100 yen." Maru couldn't resist, even as fresh tears welled up in her expressive eyes.

"You are a brilliant mother, and one who would sacrifice anything ...including yourself, to keep them safe." Kotetsu wasn't deterred. "You are beautiful and smart and loving and brave beyond measure."

Maru choked slightly, protesting. "I've been terrified ever since father caught Yaichiro trying to drown Kichi."

Kotetsu rubbed Tomo's back as he shook his head. "And you kept going, for them. That's bravery."

Maru looked up at him and he groaned at the pain and indecision he saw reflected there. "You want me to stay."

"I'm a selfish bastard." He admitted.

"Two hundred yen." Maru shook her head slightly. "I'm not in love with you."

"Yet." Kotetsu grinned, feeling the ground firming beneath his feet. She wasn't sounding resentful. "Give me time, I'll grow on you."

"You're not in love with me. You don't know me well enough yet." Maru continued.

Kotetsu nodded, she was right. "When all the danger is over, I'll show up on your doorstep. We'll make Izumo babysit. We'll go out. You and me."

"I need you to go slow." Maru whispered. "I haven't had a chance to think for myself since ...well since I found out I was pregnant."

Kotetsu smiled at her, reaching out to touch the sparsely soft curls on Meimei's head. "Which pregnancy?"

Maru elbowed him and he grunted, even while smiling. "I'm not sure of anything right now. I just want to sit down and breath. Be with my children, learn how to live a normal life."

"Okay." He smiled at her encouragingly.

"Slow. No more children. No sex. No."

Kotetsu's smile vanished and he pinned her with a long look. "Am I allowed to try and change your mind?"

Maru gave him an ultra-serious look.

Kotetsu's mouth twitched and his gaze turned heated.

Without him saying a thing, Maru's eyes widened slightly and she caught her breath.

His dark-eyed gaze slipped down to her mouth.

Maru felt her mouth go dry and her lips tingled with anticipation.

Kotetsu leaned in slightly, whispering.

Maru felt her breathing go shallow as she shivered.

"The Mizukage is waiting out there for you."

The words were obviously not what she was expecting. Maru drew back, looking shocked as Kotetsu laughed at her.

She swatted him and pushed baby Meimei into his arms as she headed toward the bathroom. "Jerk! Go out there and offer him some tea, I'll be out in a minute!"

o.O.o.O.o.O

"Attempting murder of your own kage?"

Yaichiro's smile vanished as he looked up, disbelieving.

Toya stood in front of him. Or at least someone looking like Toya.

"You, you ..." Yaichiro used his speed to return to his usual vantage point, looking over at the wall he still saw Toya's dead body.

The man looking like Toya crossed his arms, having followed just as swiftly. "Did you think I hadn't noticed you studying me and my ways?"

Yaichiro sneered and formed a hand seal, ending with a spoken key word. "Release."

The banished genjutsu disappeared without a sound. Leaving an empty space and no dead body.

"So ...I disappointed you, did I?" Youkai spoke almost gently. "I'm sorry for that."

Yaichiro attacked wordlessly, using weapons and poisons and then screamed as the 'Phantom of the Mist' elluded all the attacks and grabbed his hands, breaking the fingers with slight pressure.

"There. That wasn't too disappointing, was it?" Youkai reached into the other man's belt and pulled out the empty vial of poison.

Yaichiro felt bile rise up his throat as he realized that the 'vial' was nothing more than a piece of wood. He'd poisoned no one.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Genma frowned as he opened his front door, spying a man known to them as Toya.

Tsunade sighed and motioned for the man to enter.

Maru looked highly unsure, until the image of Toya vanished and smaller man came into focus. One with sandy hair and a forgettable face. He nodded at his leader. "It is done. The plan was wider than first considered."

The Mizukage sipped his tea and smiled over at his old friend's daughter.

Maru smiled back, looking unsure.

"You and the children don't have to stay here, you know." The older man spoke quietly, as if ignoring the other man's announcement.

Tsunade stiffened, but said nothing. After her whole speech earlier, the Mizukage had to march in and change the whole dynamics. Shit.

Maru shook her head. "My brother ..."

"Will not be an issue, I assure you." The words were simple, but held a very serious meaning as his eyes flicked over at Youkai.

Maru looked sad for a moment, then nodded. "I can't say that I'm not glad to hear that."

Youkai nodded and turned, leaving as quietly as he'd arrived.

"That is one dangerous man." Tsunade groaned.

The Mizukage nodded slowly. "He is my grandson."

Maru, and everyone else looked startled.

"Or not." The old man teased, making everyone groan.

"A true phantom, then?" Tsunade asked, resigned to not having this minor mystery solved.

"Indeed." The Mizukage agreed. "And you, my dear?"

Maru caught her breath. She looked around the room, weighing her options.

Genma stared at her, as if daring her to try and leave. Izumo looked hopeful, but cautious. The Hokage? Maru smiled, the Hokage didn't look happy at the moment.

Maru looked over at the living room. Tomo was watching a video and mimicking the moves of the animated superheroes, dancing around the room and jumping every now and then. Kichi was practicing her fairy princess turns, waving her wand and sometimes hitting Tomo in the back of the head.

There was someone else. But she didn't want to look at him, not yet.

"You could come home to Mist. No matter what Konoha has to offer, Mist is still your home." The Mizukage spoke gently.

Maru shook her head before she'd even made up her mind.

"No?"

Did she really mean to turn down the offer? Maru looked over at her leader, and one of her father's closest friends.

Mist was indeed home. But it was a place where her brother had thrived. No one had stepped in and helped her other than her father and his friend.

In Konoha she had found that her children's father wasn't a bad choice after all. And he was marrying a beautiful, and basically kind woman. Hana had her sharp moments, but she didn't hate the children, quite the contrary in fact.

Izumo. He was great with the kids. And kind.

"No. I'm staying." Maru found the words in her mouth before her mind really reached that point. Instinct.

She looked up and found Kotetsu staring at her. His smile built slowly, but it tugged a corresponding one from her.

"So be it." The Mizukage smiled, although a touch sadly.

o.O.o.O.o.O

It was after midnight when he found her on the roof.

Kotetsu sat down next to Maru as she stared up at the stars.

"They are the same as the ones you have in Mist." He pointed out.

"I could have gone back." She spoke quietly in the night.

Kotetsu leaned back, putting his arm behind her to prop himself up. "No you couldn't."

Maru laughed as he sat back up, bringing his arm forward and now it was around her. "That's juvenile."

"Worked for me as a genin." Kotetsu tugged her closer to his side. "Seems it still works."

The former Mist kunoichi took a deep breath. "The air feels better here in Konoha." She admitted.

Kotetsu shook his head, leaning into her space. "That's just because you feel free now."

Maru leaned her head on his shoulder. "I should feel badly about Yairchiro. He's dead you know. That's what the Mizukage meant."

Kotetsu pulled her in tightly next to him. He had guessed. "How will they explain his death in Mist?"

The woman shrugged. "Not my problem anymore." She turned to continue, but found Kotetsu's face in her way. He'd leaned in further.

Her nose bumped his and he smiled.

Maru's nostrils flared slightly, but she didn't pull away. "I told you. No."

"And I told you that I'd try to change your mind." He whispered, his breath tickling her lips heatedly.

"Slow." Maru breathed. "I need you to give me space."

Kotetsu leaned in and stole a kiss, making her moan ever so slightly. "This is slow."

"No, it's not." Maru pulled back slightly.

Kotetsu followed, leaning further and stealing a second kiss. "In Konoha, this is considered a snail's pace."

"Liar." She breathed as his lips found hers again. And the taste of him had her leaning into him for more.

"You know what I'm thinking?" Kotetsu's mouth traveled hotly to a space just behind her ear.

Maru tingled in places she didn't know she had. She clutched restlessly at his free hand, which he'd brought up to cup her chin.

"You're awful." She whispered breathlessly.

"No." He chuckled. "I'm thinking that Kichi isn't here to save you this time."

Maru's head fell back as he started nibbling on the sensitive skin just below and behind her ear. "Slow." She begged. "Let me go."

Kotetsu reluctantly pulled back, feeling his entire body resist. He eyed her carefully.

Maru gave him a weak smile, putting her hand over his heart. "Just give me time, please.

The shinobi grimaced, but gave her a nod. "Slow." He promised.

Maru smiled and he leaned in to steal another kiss. She put her hand up between their mouths and he groaned.

"Slow." She admonished him. "Think slow."

o.O.o.O.o.O

**Two weeks later ...**

Kotetsu woke the moment he felt the poke on his bare shoulder. He blinked his eyes open, focusing on Kichi as the toddler stood next to his bed looking eager.

The little girl smiled brightly. "Mowning! Good mowning, Kotsu!"

"Morning." The man groaned, blinking his eyes a few times as he was pulled from a deep slumber.

"Mama says we moving today! We moving to new place, wif a pool!"

Kotetsu looked the little girl over and then glanced at the alarm clock. "It's five in the morning, sweetheart. A little too soon to swim."

Kichi frowned and shook her head. "Nuhuh." She poked her thumb into her mouth and moved back to model her one-piece swimsuit in bright yellow with pink polka-dots. "It not too eawly! It not, did you know that Kotsu? It not too eawly!"

"We need to get you moved in first, baby." Kotetsu yawned. "And we have things to do first. Go ...go pack your fairy princess stuff so we can get ready. Eat breakfast, play. Whatever. Just go. Get Izumo." He threw his friend to the wolf without thought or pity.

Kichi didn't look convinced. "I ask mama, okay? I ask mama and she tell you it okay for me to swim? Okay Kotsu? That okay, right?"

"Right." The man yawned, feeling his jaw pop slightly. He turned his head to the other side as the toddler raced from the room.

Kotetsu picked up the comforter and looked under it. "Kichi wants to go swimming. Now. She's looking for you."

Maru groaned, mortified and grabbed the comforter and pulled it back over her entire body as Kotetsu laughed at her.

o.O.o.O.o.O

**The End.**


	24. Epilogue

**EPILOGUE**

o.O.o.O.o.O

**One Year Later ...**

"Daddy. Come on Meimei. You can say it. Daddy." Kotetsu held out the squishy ball to the little girl as she balanced precariously on her two feet.

"Don't you dare. It's Papa. Pa. Pa. Much better. And easier." Genma grinned, watching his small daughter smile toothily at him as he walked into the room.

The little girl dropped the ball and stooped to pick it up with both hands, wobbling on her little feet but catching herself. Meimei stood back up, clutching her prize with a wide grin.

Maru clapped from across the room and Meimei took off towards her.

"I think she runs better than she walks." Hana laughed as she entered behind Genma, carrying two boxes.

"For me?!" Tomo yelled happily, running up and trying to climb the young woman, who was laughing. "Mine! Mine!"

"Help, I'm being mugged!" Hana hooted, her three nin-dogs wagging their tails as they watched.

"No Tomo, you're bad!" Kichi pouted as she painted on the easel, using her fingers as much as she was using the brush. "Those are mine!"

Shiranui Naora poked her head in from the kitchen, smiling happily as she watched her grandchildren squabble. "Who wants a cookie?"

A chorus of "me's" filled the room as two freshly-turned three year olds rushed her, hands outstretched as they were distracted from the presents that Hana was carrying.

Meimei looked up, her mouth forming an 'o' as she reached out for a cookie, her little hand opening and closing quickly even if she didn't say anything.

Genma took a cookie from his mother and held it out for Meimei with a smile. "Say Papa."

Kotetsu groaned, making a snatch for the cookie, but missing as Genma whipped it away. "No. She can't say Papa until she says Daddy first."

The two men stared at each other, glaring, then laughing.

Meimei held up her hand and gave a soft baby grunt of disapproval.

Kudo frowned over at his son as he sat at the table that Maru was currently trying to set up for the birthday party. "Give my baby a cookie, son."

Genma frowned and handed the little girl a cookie as she grinned widely, his expression melted as he watched her take a bite. "Papa."

Kotetsu swooped up the little girl as she giggled. "Daddy." He whispered in her ear, blowing on her soft curls which had filled out quite a bit. Her hair had darkened to a soft brown over the year, and probably needed trimming.

"Incorrigible. The both of you.

"Unca Izumo!" Both three-year olds took off running, going mid-air about three steps from him.

Izumo caught both easily, throwing them up in the air and catching them effortlessly.

Kudo frowned. "Careful."

"Unca Izumo, you bring me present?" Tomo asked happily.

"He's done a good job reclaiming the title of uncle." Naora whispered to Maru as she brought in the twin's birthday cake.

Neither child panicked at the word anymore, though it had taken nearly a year. And 'unca' was still not quite 'uncle' ...but it was getting there as all the adults tried to erase the bad memories from the word.

"Of course I brought you both presents!" Izumo grinned wickedly.

Hana's three nin-dogs sniffed the air and looked around curiously.

Genma looked over at Kotetsu. "Mine are pink and sparkly, and the other is durable and makes a LOT of annoying noises."

The other man winced at the thought. "Mine is out back. One is pink and has a roof ...and a play kitchen. The other is metal and climbable. With a fun slide."

Genma frowned.

Kudo shook his head at the two grown men competing. He sighed. "Mine moves, can sing and dance, and the children love his videos."

Maru looked heavenward and sighed. "You _all _spoil the children badly. Stop it."

Izumo grinned and moved to open the back door. "You all lose."

With that announcement came a fury of wild yips, making both children's eyes go wide. Two small puppies, with large paws, came bounding into the house.

Kotetsu groaned and pasted on a fake smile as he stared at his former room mate. "You didn't."

Maru laughed, looking stunned as her children were bowled over by the licking, squirmy puppies. Kichi was hugging one to her chest as it tried to lick her face off joyously.

Tomo was on the ground, the puppy standing on his belly as the boy laughed with delight. The little puppy tail wagging so hard it threw the dog off balance and he toppled. Tomo grinned and pulled the puppy back on top of him to do it all over again.

Kotetsu shook his head grimly. "You are evil." He looked over at his wife, having finally convinced her to marry him less than three months previously. "I'm so sorry."

Izumo looked unrepentant.

Maru shrugged. "I'll just tell Hanako that he's free again, having just broken up. She's on the prowl and was just mentioning the other day that Izumo looked so 'domesticated' when he plays with the kids."

Izumo's smile faded fast. "You wouldn't."

"She called you adorable." Maru gave him a cool look.

Kotetsu laughed, glancing over at his friend. "Run."

Genma shook his head, watching the puppies as he held out his hand for his own wife of five months now. "You helped him pick these out." He accused.

"Can you think of a better home?" Hana smiled happily as she watched the twins play with their new 'presents'.

"Oggy."

The one word had everyone in the room going still.

Meimei was still being held by Kotetsu, but was leaning forward and ignoring the fact that if her Daddy let her go, she'd fall. "Oggy." The little girl repeated, smiling brightly at her accomplishment. She pointed at the puppies.

Maru's eyes teared up as Naora clapped happily. "How precious! She's trying to say doggy!"

Kotetsu jostled Meimei slightly. "Daddy. D...ad ...dy."

"Oggy!" Meimei grinned, poking Kotetsu in the mouth with her fingers.

Genma sighed unhappily. "Not fair!"

Hana laughed at him.

"I definitely win." Izumo smiled happily.

"Maru?" Kotetsu shot an evil look at his friend, before turning to his wife. "Maru, darling. Tell Hanako that Izumo likes to play hard to get. But that she shouldn't give up on him."

Izumo groaned, shaking his head. "You're being ridiculous."

Kotetsu nodded, still looking upset.

"Oggy!" Meimei pointed at the puppies with more urgency and Kotetsu reluctantly let her down. The little one-year old took off toward the puppies, squealing happily.

Izumo shrugged, watching the trio play. "So worth it."

o.O.o.O.o.O


End file.
